Niemand sagt, dass Liebe einfach ist
by ZauBaerin
Summary: Seine Tochter soll plötzlich erwachsen sein? Wie soll Severus damit umgehen? Dann behauptet seine Frau neuerdings, er hätte eine Verehrerin? Das kann er beinahe gar nicht glauben? Severus weiß nur eins, er wird die Frauen niemals verstehen...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo… hier der am Ende von „Liebe ist die größte Magie" bereits angekündigte Dreiteiler. Es sind dann doch 17 Kapitel geworden *grins*

Das Familienleben der Snapes ist mit drei Kapitel nun mal nicht zu beschreiben… :)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meiner kleinen Geschichte… eure ZauBaerin

Kapitel 1 – Von pubertierenden Söhnen und fassungslosen Vätern

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Apothekeninhaber, ehemaliger Hogwarts-Professor, Kriegsheld, Ex-Doppelspion, aber in erster Linie Ehemann und Familienvater, lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Liegestuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.

Ein kleines Nickerchen hatte er sich redlich verdient und er beabsichtigte auch, sich von niemandem stören zu lassen. Entspannt vor sich hinbrummend, wackelte er ein wenig mit den Zehen, die angenehm wärmende Sonne auf seiner Haut genießend und lauschte total entspannt dem Rauschen des Meeres.

Nichts hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, was jetzt kommen würde. Absolut gar nicht! Und so war er vollkommend überrascht, als die Stimme seines zwölfjährigen Sohnes neben ihm erklang und interessiert fragte „Dad, was ist eine Erektion?"

Und unvorbereitet wie er war, bekam er erst mal einen Hustenanfall.

„Wie bitte? Was ist was?", fragte er, als er sich ausgehustet hatte, in der Hoffnung sich verhört zu haben.

„Eine Erektion! Es muss auf jeden Fall was lustiges sein, denn Cat und Cas haben darüber gelacht!", erklärte Riordan ihm bereitwillig.

_Fantastisch._ Seine Tochter unterhielt sich mit ihrer Freundin über gewisse Funktionen der männlichen Anatomie. Darüber musste er später mit Hermione sprechen. Jetzt musste er sich erst mal seinem wissbegierigen Sohn stellen.

„Ja, eine Erektion ist eine Reaktion des männlichen Körpers auf..., ähm... auf gewisse Reize", versuchte er es erst mal.

„Was für eine Reaktion und warum reagiert der Körper, Dad? Und was meinst du mit _Reize_?" War ja klar, dass der Sohn einer Alleswisserin sich mit dieser Erklärung nicht zufrieden geben würde.

„Nun... , das männliche Geschlechtsteil, also der Penis..., nun..., wenn ein Mann erregt ist, dann wird der Penis hart und steif." Severus schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. _Seit wann war er um Worte verlegen?_

Er gab sich einen Ruck und wollte gerade wieder zum Sprechen ansetzten, da bemerkte er den wissenden Blick seines Sohnes. „Ach so, du meinst, wenn man einen Ständer hat!", gab er ganz lapidar von sich.

Severus kam sich einen Augenblick lang wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen vor, sein Mund bewegte sich, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

Deshalb nickte er nur und fasste sich dann an den Kopf. „Woher mein Sohn, kennst du diesen Ausdruck?" Wobei er sich die Antwort schon vorstellen konnte.

„Die älteren Jungs im Schlafsaal reden manchmal darüber, wenn sie nicht mitbekommen, dass einer von uns Jüngeren in der Nähe ist", erzählte Riordan ihm.

So eine Erklärung hatte er schon erwartet. Nur zu gut konnte er sich an seine eigene Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts erinnern. Schon damals brüsteten sich einige Schüler mit ihren angeblichen Erfahrungen.

Später, als Lehrer und speziell als Hauslehrer der Slytherin, hatte er eine Menge Gespräche aufgeschnappt oder sie waren ihm von besonders eifrigen Schülern, die sich dadurch eine bevorzugte Behandlung versprachen, zugetragen worden. Allerdings waren ihre Hoffnungen von ihm nie erfüllt worden.

Zu seiner besonderen Freude war Riordan bei seiner Einschulung im letzten Jahr ohne Zweifel von dem sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin geschickt worden.

_Oho, was für ein Triumph!._

Tagelang hatte er Hermione damit aufgezogen. Nur leider hatte die Löwin sich so gar nicht von ihm ärgern lassen.

Im Gegenteil, hin und wieder hatte sie ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter geklopft. Wie er diese Großzügigkeit der Gryffindors hasste.

Aber wie er ja eben erfahren hatte, waren die edlen und tapferen Gryffindors überhaupt nicht so brav, wie sie immer allen weiß machen wollten.

Schließlich war Catriona in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter getreten und ebenfalls in dem Haus der Löwen gelandet, genauso wie ihre Freundin Cassandra Cavendish. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich seinerzeit auf Hogwarts kennen gelernt und studierten jetzt beide an der magischen Universität von London.

So, so und nun sprachen die beiden stolzen Löwinnen über Erektionen und ähnliche Dinge. Ihn würde brennend interessieren, was die anderen Dinge waren, über die sich seine Tochter unterhielt. Er vermutete Cassandra als Wortführerin. Seine Tochter kam aus einem Elternhaus, in dem über „_solche Sachen_" nicht gesprochen wurde. _Zumindest nicht vor den Kindern!_ Wer weiß, wie es bei den Cavendishes zuging.

„Was genau haben die beiden Mädchen gesagt?", wollte er nun doch von seinem Sohn erfahren.

„Cat hat erzählt, dass sie gestern Abend auf einer Party einen Typen kennen gelernt hat. Und das dieser Typ, als sie ihn geküsst hat, eine Erektion bekommen hatte. Und Cas hat daraufhin gesagt `Hoffentlich hast du ihn nicht stehen gelassen`. Dann haben sie ganz doll gelacht! Warum, habe ich allerdings nicht verstanden, deshalb habe ich dich gefragt." Der Junge stand auf und rief dann munter „Oh, dahinten kommen Mum und Morag! Ich frag mal, ob Mo mit mir ins Wasser geht."

Dann sauste er los und ließ seinen völlig fassungslosen Vater zurück. Severus konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Er saß da, wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte Hermione entgegen, die langsam auf ihn zugeschlendert kam.

Die beiden Kinder rannten durch den Sand zum Wasser und stürzten sich in die Fluten. Wie immer verbrachten die Snapes die Sommerferien in ihrem Ferienhaus am Meer. Das Wetter war in diesem Jahr fantastisch und die gesamte Familie genoss die Sonne und die Wärme. Severus, Hermione und die beiden jüngsten Kinder waren schon seit einer Woche hier. Riordan hatte sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts rum und Morag ging in die zweite Klasse einer Muggelschule in London.

Catriona war heute Mittag zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Cassandra ebenfalls aus London angereist. Die beiden Mädchen hatten seit zwei Tagen Semesterferien. Angeblich waren sie noch mit irgendwelchen wichtigen Sachen beschäftigt und konnten deshalb erst jetzt zur Familie stoßen.

Was für wichtige Sachen das waren, wusste Severus ja jetzt. Immer noch fassungslos hockte er auf seiner Liege und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was Riordan ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

Hermione war jetzt bei ihm angekommen und ließ einen Korb auf einen Tisch schweben, der durch einen Zauber windgeschützt zwischen den Stühlen stand.

„Hallo Fremder!" schnurrte sie und beugte sich über ihren Mann, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Wie wäre es denn mit uns beiden, ich finde Sie erotisch!"

Hermione lachte. Seit Cat mal als kleines Mädchen das Wort erotisch für sich entdeckt hatte, war es eine Art Running-Gag zwischen den Eltern geworden.

„Aha, von dir hat sie das also. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre?", brummelte Severus.

„Wie? Was? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof?" Hermione sah ihren Mann verwirrt an. „Wer hat was von mir?"

„Deine Tochter! Diese Frivolität! Von mir kann sie die nicht haben, ich bin nicht so!", warf er ihr vor.

„Severus, sprich nicht in Rätseln mit mir. Klär mich bitte auf."

„Das hättest du vielleicht mit Catriona machen sollen!"

„Aha, um Cat geht es also. Hätte ich mir ja denken können." Hermione setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben Severus Liege stand.

Sie machte einige Handbewegungen, murmelte etwas und schon schwebten zwei Tassen mit Tee und ein Teller mit Keksen zu ihnen herüber. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Also, gut. Lass hören! Ich bin ganz Ohr!", forderte sie ihren Mann dann auf.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, was Riordan mir gerade erzählt hat..." Immer noch konsterniert erzählte er Hermione die ganze Geschichte.

Die hörte ihm mit großen Augen zu, den Mund streng zusammen gekniffen und das Gesicht vor Wut gerötet.

Dachte er zumindest. Bis er bemerkte, dass dieses vermaledeite Weib mühsam versuchte einen Lachanfall zurückzuhalten. Doch als er mit seiner Erzählung endete, war es mit ihrer Fassung vorbei. Sie prustete laut los und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Severus!", keuchte sie. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen. „Rio hat gesagt...!"

„Ja, hat er..., Du brauchst das Wort gar nicht zu wiederholen!", blockte er sie ab.

„Bei Merlin..., ich kann nicht mehr! Woher hat der Bursche nur diesen Ausdruck?", Hermione unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lachen.

„Na, woher wohl...? Hogwarts natürlich!", knurrte Severus.

„Ach, sag bloß, so wird in den Schlafräumen der Slytherin gesprochen. Wusste ich doch, dass unser Sohn in Gryffindor besser aufgehoben wäre", stichelte Hermione.

„Pah..., Gryffindors haben ihn erst mal darauf gebracht, solche Fragen zu stellen!", ätzte Severus. „Deine Tochter treibt, ...großer Merlin..., ich will gar nicht wissen was!"

„Mein lieber Mann. Wie kommt es, dass die Kinder immer meine Kinder sind, wenn sie irgendetwas gemacht haben, was dir nicht passt?", grinste Hermione. „Außerdem hat..."

„Wer hat wieder etwas angestellt?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Catriona hinter ihnen.

Sowohl Severus, als auch Hermione drehten sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihnen standen Catriona und Cassandra, beide lediglich mit kurzen Hosen und ihren Bikinioberteilen bekleidet. In der Hand hielten sie Badetücher.

„Niemand hat etwas angestellt!", entgegnete Hermione, während Severus schwieg, seine Tochter allerdings misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ist was, Dad?" Das Mädchen sah ihren Vater irritiert an.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, schwieg aber weiterhin.

„Was habt ihr beiden vor?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Wir wollen eine Runde schwimmen gehen, Mrs. Snape", antwortete Cassandra.

„Ja, genau!", stimmte Cat zu. „Und danach werden wir uns ein wenig sonnen. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu viele Sommersprossen bekomme; Männer mögen das nicht so."

„Nö, ich glaube eher, dass Männer da voll drauf abfahren", widersprach Cassandra ihrer Freundin.

Die beiden Mädchen entfernten sich ein wenig von Hermione und Severus, weiterhin in eine Diskussion darüber vertieft, was Männer bevorzugen und was nicht.

Severus, dem es scheinbar die Sprache verschlagen hatte, sah seine Frau fassungslos an.

„Was ist nur mit diesem Kind los?", fragte er leise.

„Nun", Hermione schmunzelte. „Dieses Kind ist kein Kind mehr. Sie ist inzwischen eine Frau."

Severus blinzelte. „Seit wann? Sie ist doch gerade erst in meine Apotheke gekommen..., das ist doch noch nicht so lange her."

Hermione stand auf und setzte sich neben ihren Mann auf die Liege. „Mein armer Severus. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst...", sie legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „das ist jetzt fünfzehn Jahre her. Cat ist jetzt einundzwanzig Jahre alt." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Severus seufzte gequält auf. „Trotzdem ist sie noch ein Kind. Unser Kind!"

„Das wird sie auch immer bleiben! Egal wie alt sie wird." Hermione sah zu den beiden Mädchen hinüber und beobachtete, wie sie die Badetücher ausbreiteten, aus ihren kurzen Hosen schlüpften und übermütig, unter viel Lachen und Kreischen, hinunter ins Wasser liefen.

„Mmmpf...", war alles, was Severus daraufhin von sich gab.

HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS

Es war einige Stunden später. Das Ehepaar Snape lag in ihrem Bett, Hermione hatte sich an seine Brust gelehnt und gemeinsam lasen sie in einem Buch über die magische Küche.

Hermione hatte seit einiger Zeit eine neue Leidenschaft. Sie hatte das Kochen für sich entdeckt. Da Kochbücher in der magischen Welt sehr selten waren, hatte sie beschlossen selbst eins zu schreiben.

Die Schriftstellerei hatte sie vor zwei Jahren schon begonnen. Allerdings hatte sie als erstes einen Kriminalroman geschrieben. Sie hatte aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen mit schwarzmagischen Büchern und ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Zaubereiministerium jede Menge Erfahrung mit kriminellen Elementen gemacht. Noch immer wurde sie von dem Ministerium, von Fluchbrechern und sogar von der amerikanischen Muggelpolizei um Hilfe gebeten. Die Kontakte, die sie vor Jahren, während ihrer Zeit in New Orleans geknüpft hatte, waren noch nicht versiegt. Und so hatte sie jede Menge Ideen, die in ihrem Kopf rumschwirrten.

Ihr erstes Buch war vor etwa einem Jahr erschienen und ein sehr großer Erfolg.

Doch bevor sie einen weiteren Kriminalroman schreiben würde, wollte sie sich erst mal an ein Kochbuch heranwagen. Seit Monaten schon trug sie jetzt Rezepte zusammen. Kochte einige nach, mit anderen experimentierte sie rum, veränderte oder verbesserte sie. Und was lag da näher, als Severus als Versuchsperson einzuspannen. Da er von Berufswegen einzelne Bestandteile herausfiltern konnte, war er geradezu prädestiniert für diese Aufgabe.

Und er war für gewöhnlich auch mit Leidenschaft dabei, mit Hermione zusammen neue Rezepte zu finden, bedeutete es doch, dass sie diese Rezepte kochte und er in den Genuss kam, sie zu essen.

Doch heute war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders.

„Sag mal Hermione, glaubst du, dass Catriona schon irgendwelche sexuellen Erfahrungen gemacht hat?", fragte Severus unvermittelt.

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Lesebrille an.

„Definiere Erfahrungen!", erwiderte sie.

„Nun, Erfahrungen im Küssen hat sie ja scheinbar schon gemacht. Meinst du sie hat..., na, du weißt schon...! So ein wenig herumexperimentiert?" Severus brachte diesen Satz kaum über die Lippen.

Nun musste Hermione, die sich schon wieder dem Buch zugewandt hatte, doch ein wenig schmunzeln. Sie war nur froh, dass Severus ihr Gesicht so nicht sehen konnte.

„Severus, du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein. Ich weiß sogar mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Catriona Sex hatte."

Hermione spürte, dass ihr heißgeliebter Ehemann sich versteifte und drehte sich nun doch fragend zu ihm um.

„Was sagst du da? Was meinst du damit, sie hatte Sex?", fragte er erschüttert.

„Na, was glaubst du wohl, was ich meine?" Sie verbiss sich ein Lachen.

„Richtigen Sex? Bei Merlin... ich kann das Wort im Zusammenhang mit meiner Tochter gar nicht aussprechen." Er hörte sich so fassungslos an, dass Hermione das Buch zur Seite legte und sich umdrehte.

„Severus, was hast du denn gedacht? Cat ist eine erwachsene Frau, auch wenn sie in deinen Augen immer die kleine Catriona bleiben wird", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären.

Severus nahm jetzt auch seine Lesebrille ab und rieb sich die Augen. „Meine Kleine!", murmelte er. „Meinst du, sie ist keine... ähm, keine Jungfrau mehr?"

Jetzt musste sich Hermione doch das Lachen verbeißen. „Severus, überleg mal..., wenn sie schon Sex hatte, wird sie kaum noch Jungfrau sein."

„Aber..., daran ist bestimmt nur diese Cavendish schuld. Sie hat Catriona beeinflusst. Sicher sind es diese frivolen Partys an der Universität, die die beiden Mädchen besuchen. Oder dieser Bruder, den sie da hat. Dieser Paris, der Taugenichts. Der war es bestimmt auch." Severus sprang jetzt aus dem Bett und lief aufgebracht auf und ab.

Da er sich weigerte, Menschen mit ihren Spitz- oder Kosenamen anzusprechen und stattdessen immer deren Originalnamen gebrauchte, sagte er zu Cav natürlich auch Paris, was dieser gar nicht mochte. Aber so was war einem Severus Snape egal. Und im Moment sowieso.

Na warte, diesen Burschen würde er sich vorknöpfen.

_Am Mittwoch gibt es das nächste Kapitel…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Von Wachhunden, süßen Leckereien und anderen Verführungen**

„Das werde ich herausfinden. Und dann werde ich den Kerl vierteln und der Krake im See von Hogwarts zum Fressen vorsetzen. Wie kann er es wagen, Hand an meine Tochter zu legen." Severus knurrte wie ein wütender Wolf. „Er kam mir sofort so suspekt vor. Wenn einer schon Paris heißt. Wie er um Catriona herumscharwenzelte, damals, vor ein paar Monaten, als wir sie zusammen in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben."

Hermione sah ihrem Mann kopfschüttelnd zu und beobachtete wie er aufgebracht hin und her lief. Hermione erinnerte sich noch gut an den Nachmittag an dem sie Severus dazu überredet hatte, mit ihr bei Florean Fortescue ein Eis zu essen.

_Hermione Erinnerung Anfang..._

Es war an einem Mittwochnachmittag. Im „Bookshop" war nicht besonders viel zu tun. Zumindest nichts, was Mitch nicht auch alleine bewältigen konnte. Außerdem waren noch zwei weitere Angestellte da.

Hermione saß in ihrem Büro und war dabei Anfragen an einige ihrer Kontaktpersonen loszuschicken, um nach einem bestimmten Buch zu fragen. Sie hatte gerade die letzte Eule losgeschickt und lehnte sich jetzt zufrieden zurück.

Nachdenklich machte sie es sich auf ihrem Stuhl bequem, legte die Füße auf den Schreibtisch und kaute sie auf ihrer Schreibfeder herum. Es war noch früher Nachmittag und sie gähnte ausgiebig. Lächelnd dachte sie an die letzte Nacht, in der sie reichlich wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Schuld daran war natürlich mal wieder ihr Ehemann gewesen.

Grinsend sprang sie auf, packte ihre Tasche und ging nach vorne, in den Laden.

„Mitch? Wie sieht es hier aus? Braucht ihr mich heute noch?", wollte sie von ihrem Geschäftsführer wissen.

„Aber natürlich brauchen wir dich, Chef. Als wenn wir ohne dich zurecht kommen würden", gab er ihr zur Antwort.

„Na, du hattest auch mal mehr Respekt vor mir, mein Lieber!", lachte Hermione. „Aber wenn das so ist, verabschiede ich mich jetzt von euch und nehme mir den Rest des Tages frei."

Und schon war sie auf dem Weg hinüber in die Apotheke, wo sie allerdings nur Severus erste Zaubertränkemeisterin antraf.

„Hallo Miss Melville! Ist mein Mann in seinem Labor?"

„Hallo Mrs. Snape! Nein, Ihr Mann ist im seinem Büro. Er wollte einige Bestellungen bearbeiten", entgegnete die junge Frau. Severus hatte sie vor einigen Monaten eingestellt und sie hatte ihn durch ihr umfangreiches Wissen und ihre enormen Kenntnisse im Brauen von Heiltränken sehr beeindruckt. Allerdings war sie für Hermiones Geschmack etwas zu ehrgeizig und auch ein wenig zu besitzergreifend, was ihren Chef anging. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob Sie so ohne weiteres zu ihm können? Er wollte nicht gestört werden!", setzte sie noch hinterher.

„So? Glauben Sie mir, meine Störungen akzeptiert mein Mann ohne weiteres!" Hermione war drauf und dran, der jungen Hexe einen Vogel zu zeigen.

Als sie einige Sekunden später in Severus Büro rauschte, hatte sie diese Person allerdings schon wieder vergessen.

Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, über einige Pergamentrollen gebeugt und schrieb eifrig irgendetwas auf.

Als er die Tür hörte, sah er ungehalten auf. „Miss Melville, ich wollte...! Ach du bist es, Hermione. Ist etwas passiert?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und trat näher. „Warum sollte etwas passiert sein? Nur weil ich mal mitten an einem Nachmittag in deinem Büro auftauche?" Mit einem Satz schwang sie ihr Hinterteil auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was soll denn das?", fuhr er sie an. „Pass doch auf! Du weißt doch, dass ich es hasse, wenn irgendjemand meine Unterlagen …durcheinander bringt."

„Ach, bin ich jetzt schon _irgend__jemand_?" Hermione schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Erst will dein Wachhund mich nicht vorlassen, dann baffst du mich hier an. Ich merke schon, wenn ich unerwünscht bin!"

Sie hüpfte wieder vom Schreibtisch und stakste hocherhobenen Hauptes zur Tür. Dort blieb sie noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, der ihr grimmig hinterher schaute.

„Nur weil ich mal Sehnsucht nach dir habe und einen netten Nachmittag mit dir verbringen möchte, musst du mich nicht als _Irgendjemand_ bezeichnen", ihre Stimme klang zittrig und sie warf ihm einen verletzten Blick aus ihren Rehaugen zu.

Er seufzte auf und verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. „Nun komm schon her du Nervensäge!", stieß er aus. „Diese Show kannst du jemand anderem vorspielen."

Hermione lachte auf und ging zu ihm zurück. Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Show? Was für eine Show? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." Mit einem gekonnt unschuldigen Blick sah sie ihn an.

„Pffft, ich kenne dich viel zu gut, mein Schatz! Du braucht gar nicht so unschuldig zu tun." Er wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger vor ihrer Nase herum.

Hermione lachte und fing seinen Finger ein. Rasch gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitze. „Weißt du, Severus. Ich habe heute irgendwie keine Lust mehr zu arbeiten. Und da habe ich beschlossen, Mitch den Laden für den Rest des Tages zu überlassen und dich zu überreden, mit mir bei Florean ein Eis essen zu gehen."

„Bist du noch bei Trost!", schnarrte Severus. „Es ist mitten in der Woche, während eines Arbeitstages. Da gehe ich doch nicht Eisessen!"

„Na, früher hast du das aber hin und wieder mit mir gemacht", erinnerte Hermione ihn.

„Früher war ich ja auch frisch verliebt! Das waren ganz andere Zeiten, da war ich nicht ganz bei Verstand!", bekam sie brummend als Antwort.

„Also...!", empört schnappte sie nach Luft. „Und was bist du heute?", fragte sie schnippisch.

„Heute...? Heute bin ich ein armer, alter, geknechteter Ehemann und Familienvater...", er stoppte einen Moment überlegend und wich dann lachend ihrer Hand aus, die ihn schlagen wollte. „Aber du hast schon recht. Auf was Süßes hätte ich heute auch wohl Lust!", sprach´s, zog sie an sich und fing an, sie mit Begeisterung zu küssen.

Hermione ging mit nicht weniger Begeisterung auf sein Tun ein und schnurrte genussvoll vor sich hin. „Ja, diese Süßigkeit gefällt mir auch gut", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und strich ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Dann aber spürte sie, wie Severus sich versteifte und sich von ihr losmachte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Sie herein gerufen zu haben Miss Melville?", schnarrte er über ihre Schulter. „Was ist der Grund für Ihre Störung?"

Hermione drehte sich zu Tür um, machte allerdings keine Anstalten aufzustehen, obwohl sie merkte, dass Severus sie am liebsten von seinem Schoß geschoben hätte.

Die junge Frau, die in der geöffneten Bürotür stand, hatte einen hochroten Kopf und stotterte „Ich wollte eigentlich nur hören, ob ich etwas für Sie tun kann, Sir."

„Nein, können Sie nicht!", kam Hermione ihrem Mann zuvor. Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und stand jetzt doch auf.

Hermione kam schwungvoll auf die Beine und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.

„Na gut, dann gehe ich alleine. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich bei irgendetwas gestört habe." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie Severus Büro und begab sich schnurstracks in den Eissalon, der nicht weit entfernt war.

„Misses Snape, welch eine Freude", wurde sie von dem Inhaber Mr. Fortescue persönlich begrüßt. „Möchten Sie hier vorne an dem Tisch in Nähe der Tür Platz nehmen?"

Hermione wollte gerade schon nicken, als hinter ihr Severus Stimme erklang „Danke, aber wir nehmen den Tisch dort hinten in der Nische."

Er packte seine Frau am Arm und schob sie zu dem von ihm bevorzugten Tisch.

„Nanu, Severus! Hast du dich doch freimachen können von deinem Wachhund?"

„Was hast du nur immer mit deinem Wachhund?", knurrte Severus. „Miss Melville ist eine sehe kompetente Mitarbeiterin und nimmt mir sehr viele Arbeiten ab."

„Solange sie nicht meint, _mir_ irgendwelche Arbeiten abnehmen zu müssen. Da könnte ich sehr schnell sehr ungemütlich werden!" schnappte Hermione.

Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Du bist eine kleine Raubkatze, Löwin!", brummte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Hermione lachte auf. „Du weißt, wenn es sein muss, werde ich zur großen Raubkatze.

Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und fing an, die Eiskarte zu studieren. Als sie nach einer Weile hochsah, bemerkte sie Severus Blick, der nachdenklich auf ihr ruhte. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Severus beugte sich etwas vor und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Jetzt bekam sie große Augen. „Severus...?"

Der zog ihren Arm etwas zu sich herüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Handgelenk. Seine Lippen verweilten einen Augenblick auf ihrem Puls. Hermione spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und ihr Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen. Er lächelte leicht, als er das unter seinen Lippen fühlte.

Dann ließ er ihre Hand wieder los und schmunzelte. „So schaffe ich es sogar noch nach fünfzehn Ehejahren dich zum erröten und dein Herz zum rasen zu bringen?", murmelte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Oh ja, und eine Gänsehaut kannst du mir mit deiner Stimme auch immer noch bereiten", flüsterte sie zurück und strich zärtlich über seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich liebe dich, Severus."

„Und ich liebe dich, Hermione", schnurrte er und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Eine Zeitlang schauten sie sich in die Augen, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihrem Tun. „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" Neben ihrem Tisch war eine junge Kellnerin aufgetaucht.

„Ähm...", Hermione sah verlegen lächelnd auf. „Ich nehme einen großen Fruchteisbecher, mit viel Obst", gab sie ihre Bestellung auf. Severus hingegen bestellte nur einen Espresso.

„Du willst nur von meinem Eis etwas abhaben", lachte Hermione.

„Ich kenne dich doch wohl zur genüge. Du isst die Hälfte und dann kommen plötzlich deine Skrupel und du jammerst los, dass du zunehmen würdest, wenn du noch einen Löffel Eis zu dir nimmst", spottete Severus. „Warum also soll ich mir ein eigenes Eis bestellen?"

Plötzlich sah er erstaunt Richtung Eingang. Hermione folgte seinem Blick und entdeckt zu ihrer großen Verwunderung ihre Tochter Catriona, in Begleitung einiger junger Leute, die gerade das Eiscafé betraten.

Die kleine Gruppe nahm einen großen Tisch in Beschlag und fing lautstark an, die Eiskarten zu studieren und zu beratschlagen, wer welches Eis bestellen würde.

Während sie bei einem Kellner ihre Bestellungen aufgaben, brachte die junge Bedienung einen großen Eisbecher und den Espresso an den Tisch der Snapes.

Catriona, die mit ihrem Blick dem Eisbecher gefolgt war, riss erstaunt ihre Augen auf, als sie ihre Eltern erkannte. Sie bekam einen hochroten Kopf, was Severus innerlich amüsierte. Da ließen Mutter und Tochter sich nicht verleugnen.

Nach außen hin starrte er Catriona mit finsterem Blick an, wohingegen Hermione grüßend die Hand hob.

Das Mädchen sagte etwas zu ihren Begleitern, woraufhin sich alle Köpfe am Tisch dem Ehepaar Snape zuwandten.

Catriona stand auf und ging mit eingezogenen Schultern zu ihren Eltern hinüber.

„Hallo Mum", sie gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann um den Tisch herum zu Severus. „Dad! Wie schön euch hier zu sehen!" Auch er bekam einen Kuss.

„Catriona!" Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich bin ein wenig irritiert, dich hier mitten in der Woche zu sehen. Nehmen deine Studien dich nicht genügend in Anspruch?"

„Oh doch!" Das Mädchen stibitzte ihrer Mutter ein Stück Melone und biss herzhaft hinein. „Sie nehmen mich so sehr in Anspruch, dass ich heute noch gar nichts gegessen habe und fast verhungere. Wir kommen direkt aus der Uni und hatten bis eben jetzt Vorlesungen. Und weil heute so ein schöner Tag ist und die Osterferien ja bald beginnen, wollten wir noch einmal zusammen etwas unternehmen, bevor wir uns in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreuen."

Ein junger Mann kam zu ihnen herüber. „Cat, kommst du? Dein Eis ist da." Er sah die Snapes an. „Guten Tag Misses und Mister Snape." Abwartend drehte er sich zu der jungen Hexe um.

„Ähmm, Mum, Dad..., das ist Cav, der Bruder von Cassandra", beeilte sie sich ihn vorzustellen.

„Guten Tag, Cav!", Hermione reichte ihm die Hand, während Severus die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen anstarrte.

„Cav? Was ist das für ein Name?", schnarrte er.

„Cav ist die Abkürzung von Cavendish. Das ist mein Nachname. Da ich mit Vornamen Paris heiße und ich mit diesem Namen nicht leben will, nennt man mich allgemein Cav", erklärte der junge Mann.

„Nun, Paris. Ich mache nie das, was die Allgemeinheit macht!" Severus konnte es nicht lassen, obwohl er bemerkte, dass Hermione die Augen verdrehte und Catriona ihn flehentlich ansah. „Sind sie nicht schon ein wenig alt für die Universität?"

„Nun, ich studiere auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich bin Auror und arbeite im Zaubereiministerium. Es war Zufall, dass ich gerade meine Schwester besuchen wollte, deshalb bin ich bei dieser Bande dabei."

„Ja, Cav!" Catriona nahm seinen Arm. „Lass uns an unseren Tisch gehen, bevor unsere Eisbecher von irgendjemand anderes verputzt wird."

Hermione sah ihrer Tochter hinterher, als sie in Begleitung des jungen Mannes wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurückging. Als sie sich wieder zu Severus umdrehte, sah sie, dass der sie mit säuerlicher Miene betrachtete.

Natürlich wusste sie sofort, was sein Problem war und begann daher erst mal in aller Seelenruhe ihr Eis zu löffeln.

Severus schnaufte, als er sie dabei beobachtete. „Was sagst du jetzt zu deiner Tochter, Hermione? Ist das deine einzige Reaktion? Eisessen?"

„Severus, das Mädchen ist alt genug, um entscheiden zu können, wie sie den Tag verbringt. Wenn sie meint, sie müsste mal ein paar Stunden Auszeit von ihrem Studium haben, ist das ihre Entscheidung", seufzte Hermione. „Sie weiß schon was sie macht."

„Das mag sein. Aber schau dir mal diesen Idioten an, den sie da neben sich sitzen hat! Erinnert mich stark an deinen trotteligen Freund Weasley." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Espresso und begann dann wie nebenbei mit seinem Löffel Eis von seiner Frau zu stibitzen. „Nun schau dir das mal an!", brummelte er. „Das ist ja unglaublich, er füttert sie mit seinem Eis! Als wenn sie nicht alleine essen könnte. Einer von uns sollte ihm sagen, das Catriona schon als kleines Mädchen gelernt hat, selbstständig zu essen!"

„Das wäre dann wohl deine Aufgabe, Severus! Da freut Cat sich bestimmt, wenn du sie so blamierst!", lachte Hermione.

„Wie bitte? Ich blamiere sie?", empörte er sich. „Da, schau dir das an. Jetzt legt er auch noch einen Arm um sie. Paris... Pah! Was für ein Name! Der sollte wohl besser Eros heißen!"

Hermione verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Eis. „Du bist unmöglich, Severus!", hustete sie. „Sag doch so was nicht, wenn ich gerade esse!" Sie wischte sich einige Tränen weg. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich schlage vor, wir tauschen die Plätze. Damit du nicht immer zu dem Tisch herübersehen musst."

Sie ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich wartend neben seinen Stuhl. Mürrisch dreinblickend stand Severus ebenfalls auf und setzte sich auf Hermiones freigewordenen Stuhl.

Diese musste schmunzeln, als sie den dankbaren Blick ihrer Tochter sah. Allerdings wurde dieses Schmunzeln mit einem Augenbrauenhochziehen von Severus quittiert.

Dann griff er nach ihrem Löffel, der ja samt Eisbecher auf ihrer Seite stehen geblieben war und fing an zu essen.

„Was...?" Hermione sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Tja, meine Liebe. Duuuu wolltest doch die Plätze tauschen. Und alles was jetzt auf meiner Seite steht, geht automatisch in meinen Besitz über", schnarrte er in bester Snapemanier.

„Na super. Und was bekomme ich? Eine leere Espressotasse!"

„Nun beklag dich mal nicht. Zusätzlich zu der leeren Tasse bekommst du ja noch den Ausblick auf deine Tochter."

„Ja, ja... die kenne ich in- und auswendig."

„Das habe ich auch mal geglaubt, aber heute wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt!", grummelte Severus.

„Armer alter Vater...! Wie verkraftest du das nur?", spottete Hermione.

Er sah sie finster an. „Lästere nicht Weib! Hilf mit lieber das Eis zu vernichten, sonst jammerst du mir hinterher tagelang die Ohren voll. Und dann...", er beugte sich etwas vor und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „...dann werden wir meinen ursprünglichen Plan in die Tat umsetzten!"

„Der da wäre?", fragte Hermione etwas atemlos.

„Dir zu zeigen, wozu ein alter Mann an einem gewöhnlichen Mittwochnachmittag noch fähig ist", schnurrte er.

Hermione schluckte und spürte mal wieder, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Diskret machte sie eine Handbewegung und ließ mit einem leisen Spruch das Eis aus der Schüssel verschwinden.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue vielsagend hoch.

Und während Hermione die Kellnerin mit einer Handbewegung rief, zuckte sie grinsend mit den Schultern. „Man muss Prioritäten setzen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tauchte aus ihren Gedanken wieder auf und sah Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nein Severus, Paris Cavendish war es nicht", entgegnete Hermione.

„Sag bloß, du weißt auch wer es war?", wollte Severus erstaunt wissen. „Du weißt es, und hast es mir nie gesagt."

„Severus…. Cat hat es mir im Vertrauen erzählt. Ich konnte dir gar nichts davon sagen. Das wäre nicht richtig gewesen."

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur fragend an.

„Bei Merlin…. Severus…. Du bist neugieriger als Albus. Und das will schon was heißen", brummelte Hermione

Er sagte immer noch nichts. Wartete einfach ab.

Aber Hermione konnte genauso stur sein wie ihr Mann. Also schwieg sie auch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 - Dich kann ich gar nicht leiden**

Catriona Snape stürzte ohne anzuklopfen in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin und Studienkollegin Cassandra Cavendish.

„Cas, habe ich bei dir…?" Abrupt blieb sie stehen und starrte auf das Paar, das sich knutschend auf dem Sofa lümmelte. Die beiden fuhren auseinander. „Oh, sorry!

Ich wollte nicht stören. Macht einfach weiter."

Schon wollte sie sich wieder umdrehen und durch die Tür verschwinden. Sie hörte ihre Freundin lachen.

„Nein, nein. Bleib hier Cat. Du brauchst nicht wieder zu gehen", hielt Cas sie zurück. „Was wolltest du denn von mir?"

Das Paar auf dem Sofa hatte sich aufgesetzt und brachte seine Kleidung in Ordnung.

„Nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte nur fragen ob ich mein Alchemiebuch hier liegen gelassen habe. Aber ich sehe es schon, da ist es." Rasch trat sie an den Tisch, auf dem ihr Buch lag und schnappte es sich. „Also, wie gesagt, weitermachen!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und zog die Tür schnellstens hinter sich zu.

Peinlich berührt ließ sie sich in ihrem Zimmer, das direkt neben Cassandras lag, auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken.

„_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"_ Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fluchte leise vor sich hin. _„Wie peinlich!"_

Das sie aber auch ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick in Cas Zimmer stürzen musste. Das heißt, welch ein Glück, dass sie nicht etwas später herüber gegangen war. Wer weiß, in welcher Situation sie die beiden dann angetroffen hätte.

Sie hatte ja jetzt schon seine Hand unter ihrem Pullover bemerkt, und das Cas sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen gemacht hatte, war ja auch nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich daran, in ihrem Buch „_Die __Bereitung und Anwendung alchemistischer Heilmittel" _ nach einem bestimmten Text zu suchen.

Sie hatte sich gerade in die gesuchte Textpassage vertieft, als es lautstark an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte und eine Männerstimme rief „Cat? Bist du da? Darf ich reinkommen?"

Sie seufzte und klappte ergeben ihr Buch wieder zu, als sie die Stimme von Cav, dem Bruder ihrer Freundin Cassandra erkannte.

„Ja, komm rein, Cav!"

Stürmisch wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der junge Mann kam hereingepoltert. Er war das genaue Gegenstück seiner Schwester. Während diese klein und zart war und hellblonde Haare hatte, war Cav groß, dunkelblond und kräftig. Eigentlich hieß er ja Paris, denn seine und Cassandras Eltern hatten ein Faible für die griechische Mythologie und hatten ihren Kindern eben solche Namen gegeben. Ein weiterer Bruder hieß Hektor und die jüngste Schwester Polyxena. Diese vier waren auch in der Mythologie Geschwister.

Der Name Cav ergab sich durch seinen Nachnamen, Cavendish, den er dem Namen Paris vorzog.

Cav zog sie von Stuhl hoch und packte ihre Hand. „Komm mit, du Streberin. Wir wollen uns amüsieren. Mein Kumpel und ich laden dich und Cas zum Essen ein."

„Ich befürchte, bei deiner Schwester wirst du kein Glück haben. Die hat gerade anderes zu tun", entgegnete Cat.

„Ja, ich weiß. Mein Kumpel Cal ist bei ihr. Scheinbar hast du sie schon aus dem Konzept gebracht. Also gehen wir jetzt was essen und hinterher irgendwo auf eine Party!"

„Party?" Sie sah an sich herunter. „Ich gehe doch nicht so auf eine Party. Mach das du raus kommst, ich muss mich noch umziehen!"

„Och, du gönnst mir aber auch nichts. Ich kann dir doch beim umziehen helfen!"

„Ich bin gleich fertig! Raus hier…" Cat schob ihn in Richtung Tür und schlug sie ihm vor der Nase zu.

Sie musste lachen. Cal war so etwas wie ein Bruder für sie. Von Anfang an war klar, dass sie keinerlei Interesse aneinander hatten. Er war fünf Jahre älter als Cas und sie und als Auror für das Zaubereiministerium tätig. Er arbeitete dort im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Magie. Er war ein lieber, großer Kindskopf und sie konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen.

Blitzschnell öffnete sie ihren Kleiderschrank und zog ein dunkelgrünes Samtkleid hervor. In Sekundenschnelle war sie umgezogen und hatte ihr langes, schwarzes Haar locker hochgesteckt. Ein wenig Make-up, fertig war sie.

Kurz darauf klopfte sie an Cas Tür und trat ein. Sie hielt sich grinsend eine Hand vors Gesicht und fragte „Kann ich gucken?"

Cav lachte glucksend, er flegelte sich auf dem Bett seiner Schwester. „Du bist ja eine ganz Schnelle, meine Süße", lobte er sie. „Meine Schwester hätte fünfmal so lange gebraucht wie du."

„Gar nicht wahr, du Idiot!" Cassandra warf lachend einen ihrer Schuhe nach ihrem Bruder.

Cav, der dem fliegenden Schuh ausgewichen war, stand jetzt auf und stellte sich neben Cat. Brüderlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Süße, darf ich dir meinen besten Freund und Kollegen Callum McGonagall vorstellen? Ihr habt euch ja schon kurz gesehen, wie mir berichtet wurde. Cal, das ist Catriona Snape."

„Hallo, freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Cat wollte ihm flüchtig die Hand schütteln, doch irritiert bemerkte sie, dass er sie nicht sofort wieder losließ. Als sie ihre Hand diskret zurückziehen wollte, hielt er sie sehr zu ihrem Missfallen weiterhin fest.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen." Cat stellte mit Befremden fest, dass ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Bislang war sie seinem Blick ausgewichen, doch jetzt sah sie ihm empört in die Augen. _Was für ein unmöglicher Kerl._

Sie sah das freche Funkeln in seinen leuchtend blauen Augen und hätte ihm am liebsten vor das Schienbein getreten. Mit einem Ruck entzog sie ihm jetzt ihre Hand und wandte sich an Cav, der die beiden neugierig betrachtete.

„Gehen wir?", fragte sie und bemerkte, dass eine leichte Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg.

_Verdammt_, dass hatte sie eindeutig von ihrer Mutter vererbt bekommen. Ihr Dad zog sie beide immer damit auf. _Es war einfach unfair_.

„Klar, wenn alle soweit sind?" Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Als sie vor dem Studentenwohnheim standen, in dem Catriona und Cassandra wohnten, fragte Callum „Also, worauf habt ihr Lust? Wie wäre es mit dem Italiener in der Winkelgasse?"

„Italiener gerne, aber bitte nicht Winkelgasse!", bat Cat.

„Was hast du denn an der Winkelgasse auszusetzen?", wollte Cal wissen.

„An der Winkelgasse selbst nichts, ich bin dort schließlich aufgewachsen. Ich bin dort zu bekannt und habe keine Lust auf Diskussionen mit meinen Eltern, die sofort wissen, wenn ich bei „Gravetta" essen war."

„Okay", mischte Cav sich ein. „Ich kenne einen guten Italiener in der Nähe des Ministeriums. Fasst euch alle an. Wir werden als Gruppe apparieren."

Er nahm Cats Hand in die seine, während Callum ihre andere ergriff, als sie sie gerade Cassandra reichen wollte.

Sie apparierten in einen Park, der direkt gegenüber vom Zaubereiministerium lag und hinter einigen Büschen einen Apparierpunkt hatte, der mit einem starken Verschleierungszauber versehen war.

Cat war wie immer etwas schwindelig von dieser Fortbewegungsart und klammerte sich an dem Nächstbesten fest, dass ihr in die Finger kam. Und das war der Ärmel von Callums Lederjacke. Er hatte immer noch ihre Hand in der seinen und strich sanft über ihren Handrücken.

Mit einem unwilligen Geräusch machte Cat sich von ihm los, nachdem sie halbwegs fest auf den Beinen stand. Rasch trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ging mit gesenktem Kopf neben Cav her.

Kurz darauf saßen sie im dem Restaurant und studierten die Speisekarte. Nachdem sie die Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, brachte der Kellner ihnen eine Flasche Rotwein und schenkte jedem ein.

Callum hob sein Glas. „Auf einen schönen Abend und auf die wunderhübschen Frauen, die uns heute begleiten."

„Hört, hört!", rief Cav aus und stieß mit Catriona an. „Wann hast du mal keine schöne Frau an deiner Seite, McGonnagall?"

„Ja, du Schwerenöter!", stimmte Cassandra zu und an Cat gewandt erklärte sie „Du musst nämlich wissen, dass laut der Erzählungen meines Bruders, dieser Typ hier der Frauenheld schlechthin ist. Er soll in der Damenwelt groß angesagt sein, wenn er denn nicht gerade als Auror in der Weltgeschichte herumfliegt. Aber wahrscheinlich kann man bei ihm auch dieses Muggelsprichwort anwenden. _Im jedem Hafen eine Braut_."

„Das stimmt ja gar nicht!", wehrte dieser vehement ab. „Wie kannst du nur so was behaupten, Cassandra Cavendish? Du stößt einen Dolch in mein Herz und drehst ihn darin um."

„Armer Callum, immer wirst du verkannt. Die ganzen Mädels mit denen du ständig ausgehst, triffst du nur zu Forschungszwecken, nicht wahr!", spottete Cav nun auch noch.

„Nun hört schon auf", kam es jetzt ziemlich unwirsch von Callum. „Catriona hat womöglich noch eine ganz schlechte Meinung von mir."

Jetzt fing Cas laut an zu lachen. „Nachdem sie uns fast inflagranti erwischt hat, kann sie doch keine noch schlechtere Meinung haben."

Cat hob ihr Glas. „Darauf trinken wir!" Ihre Stimme klang spöttisch.

„Hört, hört!", wiederholte Cav seinen Ausruf von vorhin lachend, während Callum wenig begeistert sein Glas hob.

Als wenig später das Essen serviert wurde, waren sie in ein Gespräch über die neusten Fälle der beiden jungen Auroren verwickelt. Zuletzt waren sie in Irland tätig gewesen und hatten nach einem Gegenstand gesucht, der dort in einer Felsspalte vergraben war und von spielenden Kindern gefunden und in ein Dorf geschleppt worden war. Dieser Gegenstand, ein Dolch, hatte sehr schnell seine schwarzmagischen Einflüsse auf die Dorfbewohner übergehen lassen, so dass es unter den etwa achthundert Muggeln, die dort lebten, plötzlich zu vermehrtem Mord und Totschlag kam.

Die ganze Geschichte was so spannend, dass Cat darüber fast ihr Essen vergaß.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?" Cav schnappte sich mit seiner Gabel ein Stück von ihrer Pasta.

„Heh, du hast doch selber was zu essen. Ich klaue dir doch auch nichts von deiner Pizza!", empörte sich Cat lachend.

„Kannst du aber gerne, wenn du mal probieren willst." Prompt hielt er ihr ein Stück vor den Mund.

Catriona ließ sich mit dem Pizzastück füttern und lächelte Cav dann an.

Wie zufällig fing sie einen Blick von Callum auf. Er lächelte zwar auch, aber sein Lächeln wirkte auf sie gekünstelt und erreichte seine Augen nicht. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich.

„Bist du eigentlich mit Minerva McGonagall verwandt?", fragte sie ihn interessiert.

„Oh ja, sie ist meine Großtante. Tante Minnie!", erwiderte er.

Cat verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Wein. „Tante Minnie? Du sagst Tante Minnie zu Minerva?"

Cal lachte. „Was ist daran so fürchterlich?"

„Nichts. Ich kenne Minerva sehr gut, habe aber noch nie gehört, dass jemand sie so anspricht. Mir war auch bewusst, dass sie Familie hat, aber ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht."

„Wie gut kennst du sie denn?"

„Och, ziemlich gut. Meine Mutter ist in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen und mein Dad war dort früher Lehrer. Außerdem war ich ja selbst in Hogwarts. Ich kenne Albus und Minerva schon mein Leben lang und als Kind habe ich sogar oft bei den beiden übernachtet. Aber Minerva hat nie von einer eigenen Familien gesprochen."

„Wir, dass heißt, meine Eltern und ich, haben in Amerika gelebt. Ich bin auch dort zur Schule gegangen. Wir haben Tante Minnie nur ganz selten mal gesehen", erklärte Callum. „Du sagtest gerade, dein Vater war Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ist er das jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Nein, nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts hat mein Vater Hogwarts verlassen und hat eine Apotheke in der Winkelgasse übernommen. Meine Mum hat dann direkt gegenüber einen Buchladen eröffnet. So haben sie sich wiedergesehen."

„Wiedergesehen?"

„Ja, früher in Hogwarts, war sie seine Schülerin", erzählte Cat weiter.

„Du hast bestimmt schon mal von ihren Eltern gehört. Severus Snape und Hermione Granger", klärte Cav seinen Freund auf.

„Oh Merlin, natürlich habe ich die Namen schon gehört. Das sind deine Eltern?" Cal sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ja und, was ist daran so besonders?"

„Na, deine Eltern sind Helden. Sie waren maßgeblich an der Vernichtung Voldemorts beteiligt. Das finde ich schon besonders. Dein Vater soll ja ein richtig scharfer Hund sein und war als Doppelspion tätig. Wie ist er denn so als Vater?", wollte Callum wissen.

Catriona sah ihre Freundin Cassandra an und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich spreche nicht über meine Eltern. Sorry, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ständig versuchen irgendwelche Reporter etwas über die Familie Snape in Erfahrung zu bringen. Aber das ist ein sehr privater Teil meines Lebens und der geht Fremde nichts an."

„Aber ich bin doch kein Fremder für dich?", entgegnete Callum.

„Natürlich bist du das. Nur weil du mit meiner Freundin schläfst, bist du noch lange nicht mit mir bekannt", gab Catriona spöttisch zur Antwort.

„Ich schlafe nicht mit Cas, falls du sie meinst!", erwiderte er hitzig.

„Falls? Mit wie vielen von meinen Freundinnen schläfst du denn sonst noch?", stichelte Cat.

„Mit gar keiner! Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Meinung du von mir hast", brauste Cal auf.

„Was glaubst du? Denk mal nach…. Unser Kennenlernen war ja in dieser Hinsicht nicht gerade ohne." Catriona konnte es nicht lassen ihn weiter zu reizen.

„Kann es sein, dass du eine richtig verwöhnte Zicke bist?", fuhr er sie an.

„Besser ne Zicke, als ein Möchtegernhengst, der alles flachlegt, was nicht bei drei auf nem Baum ist!", giftete sie zurück.

„Hallooo, geht´s noch Cat?", mischte sich Cassandra jetzt ein. „Du meinst mich damit. Außerdem haben wir nicht miteinander geschlafen."

„Aber auch nur nicht, weil ich reingeplatzt bin", erwiderte Catriona.

„Und? Hast du damit ein Problem? Was stört dich daran?"

„Vielleicht ist sie ja neidisch!", ätzte Callum jetzt.

„Pah…" Cat sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich würde sagen, wir beruhigen uns jetzt alle mal!" Cav hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Und wir einigen uns darauf, dass hier niemand mit irgendjemand aus dieser Runde schläft. Wäre das möglich? Wenn nicht, würde ich mich nämlich jetzt verabschieden. Auf solche Verwicklungen habe ich keine Lust."

Alle nickten zustimmend und wandten sich ihrem Essen zu. Aber die Stimmung war erstmal hinüber.

Als sie die Rechnung bezahlt hatten, beschlossen sie aber trotzdem, wie geplant zu der Party zu gehen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Restaurant und apparierten als Gruppe, da nur die Männer das Ziel kannten

Jetzt schaffte es Cat allerdings, sich zwischen Cav und Cassandra zu stellen.

Die Party war bereits im vollen Gange, als sie dort eintrafen. Cav besorgte ihnen was zu trinken, während die beiden Mädchen sich erst mal in die Waschräume verzogen.

„Was sollte das vorhin bedeuten?", wollte Cassandra wissen. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Ich habe dich noch nie so zickig und unfreundlich erlebt, Cat."

„Ich kann diesen Typen nicht ausstehen. Er ist arrogant und hält sich für Merlins Geschenk an die Hexenwelt!", erwiderte Cat hitzig. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, was du an dem findest?"

Cas lachte. „Nun ja. Es sollte ja nur was für den kleinen Hunger zwischendurch werden. Ich will ja keine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen... und er mit mir genauso wenig. Wir haben uns vor kurzen kennen gelernt und während wir so auf meinen Bruder warteten, ergab es sich so, dass wir anfingen ein wenig rumzufummeln. Du brauchst keine Panik haben, da war nichts zwischen uns und wird auch nichts sein!"

„Wieso unterstellst du mir Panik? Es ist mir doch egal, mit wem er rummacht!", fuhr Cat ihre Freundin gereizt an,

„Ja, ist ja gut... ich meinte ja nur...", Cas lachte immer noch.

„Pffhhh... was du schon meinst!" Cat drehte sich beleidigt zur Seite.

„Ach komm, Cat. Ich bins, deine Freundin Cassandra. Die, der du so leicht nichts vormachen kannst. Die, die merkt, dass du Interesse an Callum McGonagall hast. Die, die dir nicht in die Quere kommt wird."

Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich an und fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen.

„Du bist verrückt!", Catriona schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber, damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt, _...Kerl_!"

„Ja, ja, ist klar!", antwortete Cas ganz ernst, ihre Augen allerdings funkelten spöttisch, während sie das sagte. „Dann lass uns mal zu den Männern zurück gehen. Sie warten sicher schon auf uns."

Als sie wenige Augenblicke später den Partyraum wieder betraten, sahen sie nur Cav, der an der Theke stand und sich mit einem Mädchen unterhielt. Von Callum war nichts zu sehen. Die Mädchen gingen hinüber zu Cav, der ihnen seine Gesprächspartnerin vorstellte. „Das ist Leonarda. Sie arbeitet ebenfalls im Ministerium."

Die Mädchen nickten sich zu und die beiden Freundinnen nahmen die Getränke, die Cav ihnen reichte, in Empfang.

Während Cat an ihrem Glas nippte, suchten ihre Augen den Raum unauffällig ab. „Er steht da drüben", flüsterte Cas ihr von hinten ins Ohr.

„Wer?"

„Na, der den du suchst. Callum! Da drüben, bei der Brünetten."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn suche? Meinetwegen kann er da mit drei Brünetten und fünf Blondinen stehen. Ist mir doch egal..."

Um ihrer Freundschaft willen, hielt Cassandra jetzt vorsorglich den Mund, grinste ihre Freundin aber an.

Die tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn, suchte mit den Augen aber gleichzeitig jene erwähnte Brünette.

Und tatsächlich. Da stand Callum McGonagall, an einen Pfeiler gelehnt. Neben ihm eine zierliche Frau in superkurzen Minirock und sehr knapper Korsage, die mit klimpernden Wimpern bewundernd zu ihm aufsah.

Catriona sah ihre Freundin an und gab ein würgendes Ekelgeräusch von sich. „Na, wenn er auf solche Schnepfen steht!" Sie stellte ihr Glas ab. „Kommst du mit auf die Tanzfläche?"

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da waren die beiden Mädchen umlagert von jungen Männern. Obwohl Cat viel Spaß hatte und sich prächtig amüsierte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht davon abhalten, hin und wieder zu Callum hinüber zu schauen, der wiederum sie, trotz seiner Flirterei, nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends stand Cat dann am Rande der Tanzfläche und unterhielt sich mit einem jungen Mann namens Duncan, der sie schon wiederholt zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Als sie mal wieder bemerkte, dass Callum zu ihr herüber sah, lachte sie besonders laut über einen Witz, den ihr Duncan erzählt hatte und legte ihm dabei eine Hand auf die Brust. Cal zog seine Augenbrauen verächtlich hoch und wandte sich seiner sexy Brünetten zu und fing an, mit ihr rumzuknutschen und nach einiger Zeit waren die beiden dann verschwunden.

Cat Laune sank in den Keller. Sie sah sich nach Cassandra um und entdeckte diese auf der Tanzfläche. Rasch lief sie zu ihrer Freundin. „Cassie, ich habe keine Lust mehr und werde nach Hause verschwinden. Bleib du ruhig noch hier."

„Bist du sicher? Ich begleite dich auch nach Hause!" Cas machte aber trotz ihres Angebotes den Eindruck, als würde sie gerne noch bleiben.

„Das ist okay! Tanz du ruhig weiter. Ich werde vor der Tür irgendwo apparieren. Wir sehen uns." Cat drückte ihre Freundin kurz an sich und ging wieder zurück zu dem jungen Mann, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit getanzt hatte.

„Duncan, es ist spät und ich habe morgen einige Termine. Deshalb werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Ich begleite dich bis zum nächsten Apparierpunkt, Catriona. Keine Widerrede!" Er nahm ihren Arm und führte sie durch die Menge in Richtung Tür.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Lokal und traten hinaus auf die Straße. Draußen tummelte sich auch eine Menge Partygäste herum. Duncan nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ein ganzes Stück hinter sich her.

„Ich denke, hier ist ein guter Platz zum apparieren", meinte er und drehte sich zur ihr um. „Gibst du mir deine Adresse Cat? Ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen."

„Ja, natürlich. Es war ein schöner Abend mit dir, Duncan!" Sie nannte ihm den Namen ihres Wohnheimes. „Aber schick mir bitte erst eine Eule, da ich eine Menge zu tun habe in nächster Zeit."

Cat sah sich einen Moment um, weil sie Geräusche hörte, die ziemlich eindeutig waren. Halb verborgen von einem Baum, entdeckte sie Callum und die Brünette.

Ungläubig blinzelnd sah sie, dass dieses Weib ihre Beine um Cals Hüften geschlungen hatte und dieser mehr als eindeutige Bewegungen machte. Sie spürte, dass ihr Gesicht brennend heiß wurde und ohne es zu wollen, gab sie einen geschockten Ausruf von sich.

Ob Callum ihren Ausruf gehört hatte oder er zufällig aufsah und in ihre Richtung blickte; Cat wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Fassungslos starrte sie auf das Paar, dass gerade Sex hatte. Und während sie apparierte, hörte sie noch Callum, der ihren Namen ausstieß.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 - So einfach mache ich es dir nicht

Catriona schmiss ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu und warf sich völlig aufgewühlt auf ihr Bett. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl.

Sie presste ihr Gesicht in ihr Kopfkissen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Versuchte durch langsames ein und ausatmen ihre Fassung zu wahren.

Aber je ruhiger sie wurde, desto heftiger wurde das Brennen hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern. Bis dann die Tränen kullerten. _Verdammt!_ Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte einmal auf. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht verstehen. Warum war sie nur so verletzt und fühlte sich elend? Wenn überhaupt, dann waren es Gefühle, die Cas haben sollte.

Schließlich hatte diese ja irgendetwas mit Cal am laufen, auch wenn Catriona nicht den Eindruck hatte, es wäre etwas von Bedeutung. Schließlich hatte auch Cassandra auf der Party mit jemand anderem geflirtet.

Cat musste sich zu ihrem Leidwesen eingestehen, dass Callum ihr unter anderen Umständen gut gefallen hätte.

Allerdings konnte sie solchen Typen, die meinten, sie wären Merlins Geschenk an die Hexenwelt nichts abgewinnen.

Sie setzte sich auf und wischte sich energisch die Tränen von den Wangen. Soweit käme es noch, sich wegen so einem Taugenichts zu grämen.

Der konnte ihr mal im Mondschein begegnen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie dann lachen. _Aber nur, solange er kein Werwolf war…._

Rasch schälte sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung und lief hinüber in Bad. Nach einer kurzen Dusche, zog sie ein leichtes Nachthemd an und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte das neue Semester begonnen. Wie immer hatte sie die Ferien bei ihrer Familie an der See verbracht. Dieses Mal war eine zeitlang auch Cassandra da gewesen. Sie hatten sehr viel Spaß gehabt, auch wenn ihr Vater hin und wieder etwas merkwürdig gewesen war.

Sie musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, was ihre Mum ihr erzählt hatte. Scheinbar hatte Dad Probleme damit, dass sie nicht mehr sein kleines Mädchen, sondern eine erwachsene Frau war.

Ihr Dad war bestimmt ganz anders als Callum McGonagall. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich jemals so verhalten würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vor ihrer Mum kein großes Interesse an anderen Frauen gehabt.

Natürlich wusste sie von seiner Vergangenheit. Von der Zeit, als er den Todessern angehörte und als Spion für Albus und dem Orden des Phoenix tätig war. Von seinem ausgesprochen gefährlichen Leben. Sicher hatte er, als er jung war, gar keine Zeit für Liebesbeziehungen gehabt. Sie wusste von ihrer Mum, dass er zeitweilig ums Überleben kämpfen musste und froh war, wenn er seine Tarnung aufrecht halten konnte.

Armer Dad….. er hatte Liebe erst kennen gelernt, als sie und Mum in seinem Leben aufgetaucht waren. Die erste Zeit tat er sich auch sehr schwer damit. Und er und Mum konnten sich zu Beginn, als sie sich wiedergetroffen hatten, gar nicht leiden.

Aber sie selbst hatte bei ihm nie locker gelassen. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an geliebt. Und das tat sie immer noch, trotzdem sie inzwischen ihren leiblichen Vater getroffen hatte. Der hatte sich allerdings als große Niete entpuppt. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da wurde ihm die Rolle des Vaters zu langweilig und er nahm wieder irgendwelche, wie er sagte, höchstwichtigen Aufträge vom spanischen Zaubereiministerium, die ihn in alle Welt schickten. Vergessen war seine Tochter, die er ja damals unter allen Umständen kennenlernen wollte. Aber zum Glück hatte sie durch ihn Kontakt zu ihrer spanischen Familie bekommen. Ihre Urgroßeltern, besonders ihren Abuelo, liebte sie heiß und innig und sie verbrachte einen Teil ihrer Ferien immer in Spanien.

Catriona gähnte und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in ihre Decken. Wieder sah sie Callum und diese Hexe vor sich und stöhnte gereizt auf. Sie wollte das nicht mehr sehen und auch nicht an ihn denken.

Aber als sie dann endlich einschlief flüsterte sie, ohne dass sie es merkte, dann noch einmal seinen Namen.

…..

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen, als die beiden Freundinnen an einem Sonntagnachmittag beschlossen, erst einen langen Herbstspaziergang zu machen und dann in der Cafeteria ihres Wohnheimes einen Tee zu trinken. Obwohl es schon Oktober war, schien die Sonne noch herrlich und wenn man warm genug gekleidet war, konnte einem auch der kalte Wind nichts mehr ausmachen.

Im Cafe hatten sie sich in der Nähe des Kamins eine gemütliche Nische gesucht. Das Feuer prasselte und verströmte eine wohlige Wärme.

Cassandra seufzte und streckte ihre Beine aus, während Cat der Bedienung ein Zeichen gab.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie Ingwertee und warme Zimtwaffeln vor sich stehen. Cas kramte aus ihrer Tasche eine abgegriffene Muggelzeitschrift hervor und schlug sie auf.

„Schau mal her, Cat. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, mir eine neue Frisur zuzulegen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich sie ganz kurz trage."

Cat beugte sich etwas vor, um die Zeitschrift in Empfang zu nehmen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das Bild einer jungen Frau mit ganz kurzen, hellblonden Haaren.

„Gefällt mir. Ist mal was anderes."

„Meinst du, so ein Kurzhaarschnitt steht mir?"

„Na klar, warum nicht. Ich finde es schick!"

„Was ist schick?", ertönte plötzlich eine Männerstimme neben ihnen. „Sag bloß, du willst dir deine Haare abschneiden lassen, Cat."

Cassandra stöhnte genervt auf, als sie die Stimme ihres Bruders erkannte.

„Oh, Cav... was willst du denn hier?"

„Wir wollten euch mal wieder mit unserer Anwesenheit beglücken." Der Angesprochene gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich Catriona zuwandte. Mit Begeisterung zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie feste an sich.

„Du erdrückst mich ja, Cav", stieß diese lachend aus. Der junge Mann war für sie fast wie ein eigener Bruder und sie freute sich immer, ihn zu sehen. Als sie allerdings hinter seinem Rücken Callum McGonagall entdeckte, gefror ihr das Lachen auf den Lippen. Seinen Gruß erwiderte sie nur ganz knapp.

Ohne zu fragen zog Cav sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich nieder. Callum machte es ihm etwas zögerlich nach.

„Also sag, Cattie! Willst du deine Frisur ändern?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Soll ich? Meinst du mir stehen kurze blonde Haare?" Die junge Hexe nahm eine ihrer langen, schwarzen Locken in die Hand. „Außerdem sollst du nicht Cattie zu mir sagen."

Den Einwurf überhörte er geflissentlich. „Och, das hatten wir doch schon mal, weißt du noch Cassie? Cat als Blondie!", lachte er.

„Tu das nicht!", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Callum. „Du hast so wundervolles Haar! Es wäre schade drum."

Catriona sah ihn nur einen Moment lang an, sagte aber nichts. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm entgegen geschrien, was ihn das wohl anginge. Aber sie verbiss sich diese Bemerkung.

Noch immer war sie wütend und sehr enttäuscht von ihm. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie gar nicht das Recht dazu hatte. Callum konnte tun und lassen was er wollte, und vor allem, mit wem er wollte.

Aber trotzdem hatte sie noch immer das Bild von ihm und jener Frau auf dem Parkplatz vor Augen. Und das tat weh, richtig weh sogar.

Deshalb verkniff sie sich jetzt eine Antwort und nahm stattdessen einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Callum schlug jetzt die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme. Cassandra, die von ihrer Freundin zu Callum blickte, zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Doch sie wurde von beiden nicht beachtet. Sie waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig anzustarren, dass sie die Blicke ihrer Freunde gar nicht bemerkten.

Cat stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und fragte „Wo ist denn deine Freundin?"

Callum sah sie nur an und sagte kein Wort.

„Freundin? Welche Freundin?", wollte Cav jetzt wissen, während Cassandra sich interessiert vorbeugte.

„Na die, die er letztens auf dem Parkplatz an einem Baum stehend gevögelt hat!", schnappte Cat.

„Waaas?", grölte Cav. „Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts. Da will ich aber später Einzelheiten hören."

Callum stand mit einem Satz auf. Groß und breit stand er vor Catriona und sah mit unbewegter Mine auf sie herab. „Du bist eine richtige Zicke, Catriona Snape!" Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Cafe.

„Verdammt", stieß Cat hervor und ließ den Kopf sinken. „Verdammt... ich bin aber auch so blöd. Kann ich nicht mal meine Klappe halten?"

„Könntest du uns mal aufklären?", wollte Cassandra wissen. „Was war das jetzt für ein Intermezzo?"

Cat stöhnte. „Na ja, an dem Abend, als wir zusammen auf der Party waren, hatte er doch drinnen schon so eine Brünette aufgerissen. Als ich dann nach Hause wollte und Duncan mich auf den Parkplatz begleitet hat, damit ich von dort irgendwo apparieren konnte, bin ich fast über Callum und diese Tussi gestoßen. Die beiden hatten Sex auf dem Parkplatz. Ich fand das unmöglich und total peinlich, sich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu benehmen."

„Nicht wahr?", stieß Cassandra ungläubig aus, während Cav nur anerkennend Pfiff.

„Doch wahr….! „ erwiderte Cat und beobachtete, wie ihre Freundin ihrem Bruder einen Schlag auf den Arm verpasste.

HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS

„Wenn diese Person es noch einmal wagt, mich aufzuhalten, wenn ich zu dir will Severus, dann garantiere ich für nichts mehr", keifte Hermione und lief vor Severus Schreibtisch auf und ab.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du da ein wenig über reagierst, Hermione?" Severus sah seine aufgebrachte Frau skeptisch an. „Schließlich habe ich Miss Melville ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden möchte."

„Das Thema hatten wir doch schon mal, Severus." Sie umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und zog die unterste Schublade auf, um ihr eine Tafel Schokolade zu entnehmen. Sie wusste, dass er dort immer ein wenig von dem Naschwerk versteckt hatte. _Für Notfälle_, wie er immer betonte, falls sein Blutzuckerspiegel mal ganz unten sei.

Hermione wusste es natürlich besser. Schokolade war die heimliche Leidenschaft ihres Ehemannes. Sie ließ ihn in dem Glauben, sie würde ihm das abnehmen.

Und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann gab sie ganz offen zu, dass sie Schokolade als Trostmittel benötigte oder um ihr Temperament zu zügeln.

Deshalb stopfte sie sich jetzt ein Stück in den Mund, starrte dabei aber mit großen Augen in jene besagte Schreibtischschublade.

„Wo hast du denn die Pralinen her?", wollte sie erstaunt wissen. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, die schon mal gesehen zu haben." Sie sah ihn fragend an. Severus ging nie einkaufen, deshalb war sie so verwundert.

Er sah sie missbilligend an. „Die habe ich geschenkt bekommen!", brummte er.

„So? Von wem denn?"

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, von Miss Melville. Sie weiß, dass ich hin und wieder Schokolade esse und hat mir diese Schachtel mitgebracht. Zufrieden?", schnarrte er.

„Sag ich es nicht die ganze Zeit! Dieses Weib ist hinter dir her!" Hermione knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sollte ich sie dabei erwischen, dass sie dir Avancen macht, hexe ich ihr einen ganz bösen Furunkel an eine Stelle, an der es besonders unangenehm ist."

„Also wirklich Hermione. Ich denke langsam, du bist fast schon ein wenig paranoid." Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Die arme Miss Melville ist nur freundlich zu ihrem Arbeitgeber und du unterstellst ihr unlautere Absichten. Du übertreibst wirklich, Löwin."

Hermione sah ihren Mann ungläubig an und musste beinahe ein wenig lachen. Wäre sie nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte sie das auch getan.

„Severus…, manchmal bin ich doch recht erstaunt darüber, wie naiv du sein kannst…", seufzte sie. „Pass nur auf, dass deine Miss Melville dir keinen Amortentia unterjubelt. Schließlich ist sie ja Zaubertränkemeisterin. Sei auf der Hut, wenn du diese Pralinen ist."

„Also wirklich, Hermione. Du übertreibst jetzt aber maßlos. Außerdem würde der Amortentia bei mir sowieso nicht wirken, denn nichts und niemand kann meine Liebe zu die schmälern." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie zu sich heran und verwickelte sie in einen liebevollen Kuss.

HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS

Es war einige Tage später, als Cassandra an Cats Zimmertür klopfte und gleichzeitig ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Bei Merlin, Cas..., erschreck mich doch nicht immer so. Kannst du nicht etwas leiser auftreten?", stieß die schwarzhaarige Hexe hervor.

„Könnte ich schon, aber das wäre nicht ich!", gab diese grinsend zu Antwort.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr!" Cat schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

Cas musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Was siehst du so schick aus? Willst du ausgehen?"

„Ja, ich habe eine Verabredung mit Duncan."

„Wer ist noch mal Duncan?"

„Na, der nette Typ, den ich damals auf der Party kennen gelernt habe. Wir sind doch schon ein paar Mal miteinander ausgegangen."

„Ja, jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Das ist doch so ein Langeweiler! Was gehste denn mit dem aus?" Cas sah ihre Freundin ungläubig an.

„Mag sein, dass er ein Langeweiler ist, aber er ist ein lieber Langeweiler. Ich mag ihn, er hat Zaubertränke studiert und arbeitet jetzt im Sankt Mungos, in der Forschungsabteilung. Er ist sehr intelligent!", verteidigte Catriona ihren Freund.

„Ach so! Also der ideale Typ Schwiegersohn für deinen Vater." Cas konnte das Lästern nicht lassen.

„Na und, warum nicht?", wollte Cat wissen. „Allerdings wird mein Dad nicht wollen, dass ich einen Mann anschleppe. Ich bin immer noch sein kleines Mädchen. Meine Mum hat ihm gerade erst beigebracht, dass ich schon erwachsen bin. Daran hat er noch zu knacken." Die Mädchen lachten. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen Duncan hast. Wir passen doch gut zusammen. Findest du nicht?"

„Nö, ich meine, du müsstest einen aufregenden Kerl haben, nicht so eine Schnarchnase."

„Ja sicher. So einen Typen wie Callum McGonagall meinst du wohl?", fragte Cat spöttisch.

„Genau. Das ist doch mal ein ganzer Mann!", schwärmte Cassandra.

„Oh ja, so ein ganzer Mann, dass er alles anspringt, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. So einer fehlte mir gerade noch! Ich würde mich die ganze Zeit fragen, mit wem er jetzt wieder Fremdgeht!" Cat unterbrach sich selbst und sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an. Diese hatte das Gesicht verzogen und abwinkend die Hand erhoben. Dabei starrte sie in Richtung Tür.

Cat drehte sich langsam zu der Tür. Sie ahnte etwas. Und natürlich hatte sie recht. Cassandra hatte beim hereinkommen die Zimmertür nicht hinter sich geschlossen und kein anderer als Callum McGonagall stand nun in der offenen Tür. Einen Strauß Blumen in der Hand.

Catriona schlug die Hand vor den Mund und schluckte. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Callum schaute sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste, an. „Ist ja toll, was du für eine Meinung von mir hast!", stieß er hervor. „Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Aber ich finde, jetzt ist eine Entschuldigung von dir fällig."

Cat richtete sich gerade auf. „Pah, das kannst du vergessen. Ich habe nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt. Dafür werde ich mich auf keinen Fall entschuldigen", schnappte sie. „Und deine Entschuldigung kannst du dir dahin stecken, wo die Sonne nie scheint. Und deine pisseligen Blumen kannst du auch mitnehmen."

Demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Puh...", stieß Cassandra hervor und sah ihre Freundin mir großen Augen an. „Du traust dich was?"

„Pfff... , das hat mit „sich trauen" nichts zu tun, wenn man die Wahrheit sagt." Cat schmiss sich in ihren Sessel und ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Sie war nicht umsonst die Tochter einer der mächtigsten Hexen ihrer Zeit. Deshalb beherrschte sie soviel Magie, dass sie problemlos einige nonverbale Zaubersprüche anwenden konnte.

„Ich finde, du tust ihm unrecht. Nur weil er ein Frauentyp ist, heißt es doch nicht grundsätzlich, dass er schlecht ist!" Cassandra konnte nicht verstehen, was für ein Problem ihre Freundin hatte.

„Ach komm!" Cat hob abwährend beide Hände. „Gerade du warst doch auch bereit, sofort mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich habe euch doch nur unterbrochen. Und keine fünf Stunden später vögelt er doch schon eine andere, weil er bei dir nicht zum Zug gekommen ist. Das willst du doch wohl nicht abstreiten, Cas?"

„Nein, das tue ich ja auch gar nicht. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir bis zum äußersten gegangen wären. Das ganze hatte sich aus reiner Langeweile ergeben. Das weißt du doch, ich habe es dir doch bereits erzählt."

„Das finde ich ja noch schlimmer. Nachmittags du, aus Langeweile und abends diese Brünette aus..., ach was weiß ich warum. Vielleicht hatte er morgens noch eine rothaarige Tussi im Bett liegen gehabt." Cat fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Armen in der Luft herum.

Ihre Freundin sah sie neugierig an. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst? Was stört dich denn an Cals Verhalten? Hast du vielleicht selbst ein Auge auf ihn geworfen?"

„Ich? Pah...! Doch nicht auf so einen! Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wies Cat vehement von sich.

„Ich frag ja nur. Vielleicht bist du ja ein wenig verliebt in Callum?", grinste Cassandra ihre Freundin an.

„Wie bitte? Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Ich verliebt? Und dann in Callum McGonagall? Pffff... Niemals...!" Cat sprang auf und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf ihre blonde Freundin herab.

Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern, versuchte allerdings ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Was ihr allerdings nicht so richtig gelang.

„Du bist eine unmögliche Hexe..." Cat schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Eine Stunde später schlenderte sie mit Duncan durch die Winkelgasse. Sie hatte ihm schon mehrmals von dem Buchladen ihrer Mutter erzählt. Duncan, der genauso ein Bücherwurm war wie Cat selber, kannte „The Bookshop" natürlich, war aber Feuer und Flamme mit Cat einmal dahin zu gehen.

Diesen Gefallen wollte sie ihm heute erfüllen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 – Nein, das ist nicht euer zukünftiger Schwiegersohn**

Und so betraten sie auch ziemlich bald den Buchladen und wurden dort erst einmal freudig von Mitch, dem Geschäftsführer des Ladens begrüßt.

„Cat, meine Liebe! Was machst du denn hier? Welch eine Überraschung." Er umarmte das Mädchen und drückte es einen Moment an sich.

„Hallo Mitch. Ich wollte meinem Freund Duncan mal Mums Buchladen zeigen. Wo steckt sie denn?"

„Hermione ist irgendwo hinten im Laden und berät einen Kunden. Sie wird gleich wieder auftauchen."

„Prima." Cat drehte sich zu Duncan um. „Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht bekannt gemacht. Duncan, das ist Mitch Martin, der Geschäftsführer vom Bookshop. Mitch, das ist Duncan Hunnicut, ein guter Freund von mir und ein genauso großer Büchernarr wie ich."

Die beiden Männer reichten sich zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Na, dann schauen Sie sich doch gerne um. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an und lassen Sie sich von Cat durch den Laden führen. Sie kennt sich hier genauso gut aus wie Mrs. Snape oder ich selbst." Mitch deutete einladend mit einer Hand in Richtung der zahlreichen Bücherreihen.

Duncan ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, packte Cats Hand und zog sie begeistert hinter sich her.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und er saß in einer der gemütlichen Leseecken und hatte einen Stapel Bücher um sich versammelt, einen großen Pott mit dampfenden Tee in der einen Hand und mit der anderen blätterte er begeistert durch „Die heilsame Wirkung der Blüte der peruanischen Puya Raimondi". Natürlich hatte er einen Schutzzauber über alle Bücher gelegt, denn es wäre ihm ein Gräuel, sollte er eines der wertvollen Bücher mit Tee bekleckern.

„Schau dir das an Cat. Wusstest du, dass die Blüte der Puya nur alle hundert Jahre blüht?"

„ Ja, deshalb ist sie auch so wertvoll. Ich habe sie mal mit meinem Dad gesucht. Vor einigen Jahren sind wir in die Anden gereist und haben einige Vorräte für Dads Apotheke gesammelt. War eine ganz schön spannende Tour. Bei Gelegenheit erzähle ich dir mal davon." Cat nahm einen Schluck Tee zu sich und stand dann auf.

„Ich schau mal, ob ich meine Mum finde. Du kommst ja wohl solange allein zurecht."

Duncan hob nur bestätigend die Hand, sah gar nicht erst auf und blätterte eine Seite um.

Cat lachte und ging nach vorne, in den Verkaufsbereich. Tatsächlich traf sie dort ihre Mutter an.

„Hallo, Mum! Schön dich zu sehen!" Sie umarmte Hermione.

„Hallo Tochter! Ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Hermione drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf.

„Ich habe heute meinen Freund Duncan mitgebracht. Ich hab dir doch schon mal von ihm geschrieben. Er arbeitet im Mungos in der Forschung und ist eine ebenso große Leseratte wie wir. Er wollte dich und deinen Laden gerne mal kennenlernen und da heute eine Vorlesung ausfiel und er zufällig seinen freien Tag hat, haben wir die Gelegenheit genutzt. So hab ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Ich habe euch nämlich vermisst und wollte euch gerne sehen. Meinst du, ich könnte mal kurz zu Dad rüber gehen? Ob er einen Moment Zeit für mich hat? Ich muss euch was Wichtiges erzählen, möchte aber zuerst mit Dad darüber sprechen."

Hermione musste über den Redeschwall ihrer Tochter lachen. „Natürlich kannst du zu Dad hinüber gehen. Ich denke, er wäre dir sogar böse, wenn du ihm nicht Hallo sagen würdest. Er vermisst euch Kinder sehr, obwohl er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde."

„Natürlich nicht, über Gefühle zu sprechen ist ja nicht so ganz sein Ding. Aber ich gehe dann mal flink rüber. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja schon Duncan suchen. Er sitzt dahinten bei den Zaubertränkebüchern und hat sich schon in einem Haufen Fachliteratur vergraben", schlug Cat vor.

„Ja, das werde ich machen." Hermione sah sie fragend an. „Ist er eigentlich DEIN Freund?"

„Nö, er ist EIN Freund. Wir verstehen uns blendend, aber mehr ist da nicht. Ähnlich wie du und Harry. Oder Blaise."

„Aha….!" Schon merkte Hermione, dass ihre Wangen sich röteten, als der Name Blaise fiel. Natürlich wusste Cat nicht, dass ihre Mutter vor Jahren eine kurze Liebelei mit dem gutaussehenden Slytherin gehabt hatte. Und das der Name Blaise Zabini auch heute noch ein rotes Tuch für Severus war, natürlich auch nicht.

Cat sah ihre Mutter fragend an, doch die winkte nur ab. „Dann versuche dein Glück mal in der Apotheke. Es ist nämlich gar nicht so einfach, an dem neuen Wachhund deines Vaters, Miss Melville, vorbeizukommen."

„Miss Melville? Die kenne ich ja noch gar nicht!"

„Die wirst du schon kennen lernen", knurrte Hermione. „Sie bildet sich ein, dein Vater gehöre ihr. Am liebsten wäre ihr, wenn sogar ich einen Termin ausmachen würde."

Cat lachte. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Mum?"

„Pah… auf die? Die ist ja kaum älter als du! Ich ärgere mich nur über das Benehmen dieser Person. Und die etwas zu knappe Kleidung! Und dieser Ton, den sie gerne an den Tag legt! Ich habe sie schon ein paar Mal zurechtgewiesen."

„So, so…. und was sagt Dad dazu? Weist er sie nicht in ihre Schranken?"

„Dein Vater fühlt sich, wie mir scheint, ein wenig geschmeichelt. Welcher Mann in seinem Alter hat schon eine so junge ähm…., tja so junge Hexe um sich, die ihn so sehr bewundert wie Miss Melville deinen Vater. Seit neuestem schenkt sie ihm sogar Schokolade. Seine kleine Schwachstelle hat sie also schon entdeckt", spottete Hermione. „Allerdings muss sie wirklich sehr kompetent und talentiert sein, denn er spricht, was ihre Arbeit angeht, in den höchsten Tönen von ihr",.

„Ach? Ist ja interessant. Dann husche ich schnell mal rüber. Diese Wunderhexe muss ich mir doch mal anschauen!" Grinsend verließ Cat den Buchladen und lief schnell hinüber auf die andere Straßenseite.

Mit Schwung betrat sie die Apotheke. Hinter dem Verkaufstresen stand eine junge, sehr attraktive Frau, die zwar einen schwarzen Umhang trug, diesen aber nicht geschlossen hatte. Er klaffte vorne ein wenig auseinander und ließ einen Blick auf ein tiefes Dekolletee zu. Das blonde Haar trug sie fransig kurzgeschnitten, mit einigen roten Strähnen durchzogen. Aus blauen, kalt blickenden Augen musterte sie Catriona abschätzend.

Diese nickte nur grüßend, sagte aber erst mal noch nichts.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wollte die Hexe hinter der Theke wissen.

„Ich möchte Mister Snape sprechen!", antwortete Cat freundlich.

„Mister Snape hat keine Zeit. Also noch mal, was kann ICH für Sie tun?"

„Sie? Sie können gar nichts für mich tun! Ist Mister Snape in seinem Büro? Oder im Labor?"

„Weder noch! Mister Snape ist noch in seinen Privaträumen. Er hatte dort etwas zu tun!", entgegnete die blonde Hexe und knöpfte dabei demonstrativ ihren Umhang zu. Es schien, als wolle sie den Eindruck vermitteln, dass das, was Mister Snape in seinen Privaträumen zu tun gehabt hatte, etwas mit ihr zu tun hätte.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie Hampton Collins, einer der anderen Tränkemeister empört schnaufen. Cat kannte ihn schon ziemlich lange und gab ihm nun ein diskretes Zeichen, nichts zu sagen.

_Na warte du Schlange_, d_ir werde ich es zeigen!_ dachte sie.

„So? Dann werde ich zu ihm gehen. Ich kenne ja den Weg!", zischte sie und machte einen Schritt in Richtung der Tür, die zu dem Treppenhaus ging, welches in die Privatwohnung der Familie Snape führte.

„Halt!" Catriona konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie die junge Tränkemeisterin sich ihr in den Weg stellte. „Hier ist kein Durchgang für Sie!", stieß sie schnippisch hervor

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo ich hier alles durchgehen kann und darf!" Diesen Tonfall hatte Cat mindestens genauso gut drauf, wie diese Miss Melville.

„Also wirklich….", weiter kam die junge Frau nicht, denn es erklang plötzlich Severus Stimme.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen.

Die Blonde drehte sich um. „Mister Snape! Diese Person hier….!"

Catriona ließ sie gar nicht erst aussprechen, sondern schob sie ein Stück zu Seite und stürmte auf ihren Vater zu.

Begeistert fiel sie ihm in die Arme und drückte sich an ihn. Automatisch umschlang Severus sie und hielt sie fest. Catriona gab ihm einen Kuss und lehnte ihre Wange an seine.

„Oh, ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen", schnurrte sie.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen! Was machst du in der Winkelgasse?", brummte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Können wir hochgehen in die Wohnung? Ich möchte dir was zeigen!" Cat ließ ihre Stimme absichtlich verführerisch klingen. Sie merkte, dass ihr Vater sie irritiert ansah, dann aber nickte und die Tür, durch die er gerade erst hereingekommen war, wieder öffnete.

Beim hinausgehen warf Cat noch einen Blick über die Schulter und bemerkte mit Freude, dass Miss Melville ihr einen entgeisterten Blick hinterher warf. Sie konnte es nicht lassen und kniff dieser Person keck ein Auge zu. Im Hintergrund sah sie Collins grinsen.

Als sie einige Augenblicke später in ihrer Wohnung waren, zog Cat freudestrahlend eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrer Umhängetasche und reichte sie Severus.

Der nahm sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen und entrollte sie langsam.

Kurz überflogen seine Augen die wenigen Zeilen auf dem Papier, um dann seine Tochter wohlwollend anzustrahlen. In den Händen hielt er einen kurzen Brief ihres Dozenten, Professor Mercer. Er bot ihr an, ihr Mentor zu werden und belobigte sie hier für ihre extraguten Fähigkeiten und Leistungen in Zaubertränke. Zudem bot er ihr noch eine Praktikumstelle bei sich an.

„Nun, Tochter. Nichts anderes habe ich von dir erwartet. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Severus legte seine Hand an Catrionas Wange und sah sie wohlwollend an. „Was sagt deine Mutter dazu?"

„Ich habe es Mum noch nicht gezeigt. Du bist der erste, der es erfährt. Ich wollte erst deine Meinung dazu hören, bevor ich Mum davon erzähle", erwiderte sie. „Was sagst du? Soll ich das Praktikum bei Professor Mercer machen? Irgendwie war ich immer davon ausgegangen, mein Praktikum bei dir zu machen, Dad."

„Professor Mercer hat einen tadellosen Ruf und ist eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Es ist für dich eine enorme Ehre, dass er dir dieses Stelle angeboten hat. Diese Chance wirst du nie wieder bekommen, vor allem, da er kaum Praktikanten nimmt oder Lehrstellen vergibt. Bei deinem alten Vater kannst du jeder Zeit herein schnuppern.

„So? Ich denke, dann wird es wohl Zeit, deine Mutter ebenfalls davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Geh schon mal vor in den Buchladen. Ich muss noch kurz etwas mit Miss Melville besprechen, dann folge ich dir." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schob sie in Richtung Tür.

Lachend lief Cat schon mal hinüber, während Severus hinunter in die Apotheke ging. Seine zwei anderen angestellten Tränkemeister standen hinter dem Verkaufstresen und bedienten Kunden, während Miss Melville am Schaufenster stand und hinaus auf die Straße spähte.

Severus trat leise hinter sie. „Gibt es da irgendetwas Wichtiges zu sehen, Miss Melville?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Erschrocken fuhr die junge Frau zu ihm um. „Oh, Mister Snape. Sie… ähm… ich hatte gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet."

„Das sehe ich! Haben Sie nichts zu tun?", schnarrte er ganz leise.

„Doch, natürlich. Ich hatte nur….", sie stockte.

„Ja? Sie hatten was?"

„Nun, ich hatte die junge Frau, die sie gerade besucht hatte, weggehen gesehen", stotterte sie.

„Miss Melville! Was ist so interessant daran, meine Tochter beim weggehen zu beobachten?" Severus zog eine fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach! Ähm… ich wusste nicht, dass das Ihre Tochter ist."

„Was habe Sie denn gedacht, Miss Melville, wer das ist?", fragte Severus interessiert.

„Gar nichts, Sir. Gar nichts habe ich gedacht…., antwortete die Hexe ganz leise.

Im Hintergrund hörte man einen der anderen Tränkemeister unterdrückt lachen. Severus drehte sich blitzschnell herum und sah den Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er wusste, dass seine beiden anderen Tränkemeister mit Miss Melville nicht besonders gut zurecht kamen. Allerdings interessierte ihn das wenig. Im Gegensatz zu Hermione war ihm ein gutes Betriebsklima nicht so wichtig. Für ihn zählte nur die Arbeit. Und Miss Melville Leistungen waren mehr als zufriedenstellend. Genauso wie die seiner Angestellten eigentlich immer, denn sonst wären sie nicht bei ihm beschäftigt.

„Haben Sie nichts zu tun Collins?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Doch Sir, ich wollte gerade hinuntergehen in das Labor und einen Kessel ansetzen", entgegnete dieser und machte sich eilig aus dem Staub.

Bevor Severus noch etwas sagen konnte, betraten zwei Kunden die Apotheke. Deshalb sagte er nur. „Miss Melville, notieren Sie bitte, dass wir neue Rotaugenfasern brauchen. Versuchen Sie noch heute welche zu bekommen. Ich benötige sie dringend. Und ich bin dann jetzt einige Zeit in der Buchhandlung zu erreichen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte."

Dann stürmte er mit Riesenschritten über die Straße, hinüber in Hermiones Buchladen. Suchend sah er sich um.

„Wo stecken meine Frau und Tochter?", fragte er Mitch, der gerade einen Kunden beriet.

„Sie sind in der Leseecke hinten rechts", erhielt er als Antwort.

Lautlos, wie zu seinen besten Hogwartszeiten schlich er durch die deckenhohen Regalreihen, in denen sich die Bücher nur so stapelten.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass bei seinen Frauen ein junger Mann saß und alle drei gerade fröhlich lachten.

„Oh… Hallo Dad, da bist du ja schon. Das ging ja schnell." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Dad, darf ich dir meinen guten Freund Duncan Hunnicut vorstellen? Dr. Hunnicut, genauer gesagt. Wir sind heute hier, weil er gerne mal den Buchladen besuchen wollte. Duncan, das ist mein Dad…ähm, ich meine natürlich, mein Vater."

„Guten Tag Mister Snape. Ich freue mich sehr Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Duncan war aufgesprungen und hielt Severus die Hand hin.

Der sah ihn einen Moment abschätzend an. „Hunnicut? Der Sohn von Barnabas Hunnicut?" Severus ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand.

„Barnabas Hunnicut war, oder besser gesagt ist mein Großvater", erwiderte der junge Mann.

„Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte sich Severus.

„Soweit ganz gut. Er genießt seinen Ruhestand zusammen mit meiner Großmutter. Die beiden leben in Irland."

„Professor Barnabas Hunnicut war einer meiner Dozenten, damals als ich studiert habe", erklärte Severus Hermione und Catriona. „Bestellen Sie ihm doch bitte meine besten Wünsche, wenn Sie ihn mal wieder sehen."

„Das mache ich gerne." Duncan setzte sich wieder hin, nachdem auch Severus Platz genommen hatte.

„Dad, Duncan hat ebenfalls Zaubertränke studiert und arbeitet als Tränkemeister im Sankt Mungos." Während Cat ihrem Vater das erzählte, schenkte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee ein.

„So? Was genau machen Sie im Mungos?"

„Ich bin dort in der Forschung tätig. Wir sind immer wieder auf der Suche nach neuen Tränken. Täglich werden dort Hexen und Zauberer, oder auch andere Wesen eingeliefert, mit den unterschiedlichsten Krankheiten. Für manche gibt es keine Möglichkeit der Heilung und hier sind wir in der Forschungsabteilung gefragt. Es ist eine sehr interessante Arbeit."

Severus lehnte sich entspannt zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Dieser junge Mann gefiel ihm…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 – Von kranken Hexen und Rosenkavalieren**

Severus zog die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu und ging hinüber zum Bett. Rasch schlüpfte er unter die Decke und sah zu Hermione herüber, die vor dem Kleiderschrank stand und darin herumwühlte.

„Was suchst du denn da, Hermione?", fragte er sie erstaunt.

„Ich suche meinen warmen Winterpyjama. Mir ist kalt", erhielt er als Antwort. „Ah, da ist er ja."

Hermione hielt triumphierend den grün-blau karierten Flanellpyjama hoch und verschwand damit im Bad, um eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Wenig später kam sie, eingepackt in die warme Nachtwäsche und dicken Stricksocken zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Severus beobachtete sie augenverdrehend, als sie zu ihm unter die Bettdecke kroch

„Also wirklich Hermione, musst du unbedingt einen Schlafanzug in den Farben des McGonagall Clans tragen? Ich habe ja das Gefühl, Minerva liegt neben mir", nörgelte er.

Seine angetraute Ehefrau lachte nur und kuschelte sich verführerisch an ihn. „Fühlt sich das auch an wie Minerva?", fragte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Da ich noch nie das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, Minerva so nahe zu kommen, kann ich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Merlin sei Dank..." Er drückte sie kurz an sich.

Hermione lachte und kroch dann hinüber auf ihre Bettseite.

„Oh, du bist ein Engel, Severus!", seufzte sie wohlig auf. Severus hatte fürsorglich ihre Bettseite mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, so dass sie sich sofort warm einmummeln konnte.

Jetzt sah er sie fragend an. „Du wirst mir doch wohl nicht krank? Morag hat vorhin beim Abendessen auch schon über Halsschmerzen geklagt." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Fühlst du dich gut?"

„Eigentlich schon. Allerdings ist mir furchtbar kalt und ich fühle mich etwas zerschlagen", entgegnete sie.

„Soll ich dir einen Erkältungstrank geben?"

„Nein, lass nur. Ich werde sofort schlafen." Hermione kuschelte sich unter ihre Decke und schloss die Augen.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich noch ein wenig lese?" fragte Severus. „Wenn ja, gehe ich nach nebenan."

„Nein, nein. Bleib ruhig hier, das stört mich gar nicht. Du kannst mir auch gerne etwas vorlesen", nuschelte Hermione dumpf aus ihrem Kissen heraus.

„Na sicher. Was soll es denn sein. Eines von den Kinderbüchern? Ein Märchen vielleicht?", wollte er spöttisch wissen.

Hermione lachte. „Meinetwegen ein Märchen. Du kannst mir ja mal die Geschichte von dem unglaublich gutaussehenden Zauberer Servatius und der reizenden Prinzessin Harmonia erzählen. Die bist du mir eigentlich bis heute noch schuldig."

Severus musste schmunzeln, als er an diese Geschichte dachte, die er vor einigen Jahren Morag und Riordan erzählt hatte. Damals, als Hermione mit Catriona in Spanien war und er sich allein um seine beiden Jüngsten kümmern musste.

„Aber wo wir gerade beim Thema Märchenprinz sind….., ist dieser junge Mann, den unsere Tochter uns heute vorgestellt hat, IHR Märchenprinz?", fragte er dann so ganz beiläufig.

„Nein, mir hat sie gesagt, er sei nur ein Freund", erklang es gähnend aus dem Kopfkissen.

„Glaubst du das?"

„Ja, warum sollte sie es sonst sagen? Außerdem habe ich die beiden beobachtet. Sie empfindet in der Tat nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn. Bei ihm allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass er mehr in Cat sieht, als nur eine Freundin. Und, dass er mehr für sie empfindet, als nur freundschaftliche Zuneigung." Hermione gähnte noch einmal herzhaft. „Wie denkst du über ihn?"

„Nun, er ist akzeptabel. Angenehmer als die anderen jungen Männer, die Catriona uns schon mal vorgeführt hat. Ich erinnere dich da nur mal an diesen Paris Cavandish", kam es grummelig von Severus.

Hermione lachte. „Ja, ja, ich weiß, der liebe Cav ist dein spezieller Favorit unter all den Burschen, die sie uns vorgestellt hat. Wobei ich den noch recht harmlos finde. Außerdem sieht Cat in ihm nur einen großen Bruder. Ich denke da eher an diesen jungen Kommilitonen, den sie da im ersten Semester kennen gelernt hatte. Wie hieß der noch mal?"

„Liam O'Shea….", den Namen knurrte Severus sogar.

„Ach ja… Liam…, diesen Namen hatte ich schon erfolgreich verdrängt." Hermione grinste. „Ich dachte, dich trifft der Schlag, als Cat ihn uns vorgestellt hat und du die roten Haare gesehen hast und dachtest, deine Tochter schleppt dir jemanden aus der Weasley Sippe an. Ich habe dich selten so sprachlos gesehen!"

„Und als sie dann noch sagte, er sei ein Quidditschspieler und habe ein Sportstipendium und sie liebe ihn heiß und innig, war ich kurz davor, sie zu enterben." Severus schüttelte noch heute fassungslos den Kopf, ob der Naivität seiner Tochter. „Wie gut, dass diese Liebe nur einen Monat gehalten hat."

„Trotzdem werde ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht vergessen." Hermione kicherte. „Aber dieser Duncan hat dir ganz gut gefallen. Du hast dich ja lange mit ihm unterhalten."

„Ja, ein intelligenter junger Bursche. Gut in seinem Fach, er scheint mir schon recht erfolgreich zu sein. Warum sieht Catriona in ihm nur einen Freund?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Severus, die man aber so einfach nicht beantworten kann. Entweder man liebt jemanden oder man liebt ihn nicht." Hermione gähnte noch mal herzhaft. „Ist so…."

Sie stockte, weil es leise an ihrer Schlafzimmertür klopfte. „Mum, Dad, darf ich reinkommen?", hörte man auch direkt Morags Stimme.

„Ja, komm rein", antwortete Severus und sah seine Tochter, die ins Zimmer kam, fragend an. „Was ist los, meine Kleine?"

Das Mädchen zog ein weinerliches Gesicht. „Mir geht es nicht gut. Ich habe Halsschmerzen und muss immer husten. Darf ich bei euch schlafen?"

Hermione hob ihre Bettdecke hoch. „Komm schnell her. Hier ist es schön warm. Dein Dad hat das Bett herrlich vorgewärmt."

Morag schlüpfte zu ihrer Mutter unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an sie. Hermione schlang einen Arm um ihre Tochter und sah Severus an. „Ich glaube, sie hat Fieber. Vielleicht solltest du ihr einen Erkältungstrank geben. Und am besten nehme ich vorsorglich doch auch einen."

Severus legte eine Hand auf Morags Stirn und griff dann zu seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Diagnosezauber.

Dann nickte er. „Du hast recht. Sie hat Fieber und einen ordentlichen Infekt." Er stand auf und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte er seine beiden Frauen mit dem Erkältungstrank versorgt und hatte schon vorsorglich für den nächsten Morgen einen Aufpäpppelungstrank mitgebracht, den er jetzt auf dem Nachttisch verstaute.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Mutter und Tochter waren eingeschlafen. Severus hob seine Lesebrille ein wenig an und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Morag hatte sich dicht an Hermione gekuschelt, während diese ihre Tochter im Arm hielt. Beide schnarchten in seliger Einträchtigkeit im gleichen Rhythmus leise vor sich hin.

Severus Augen hatten einen warmen Glanz und auf seinen Lippen lag ein liebevolles Lächeln, als er seine Frau und seine Tochter ansah. Was hatte er nur für ein Glück gehabt, als das Schicksal es doch noch gut mit ihm gemeint hatte und er sich nach langem hin und her glücklicherweise für Hermione und eine Familie entschieden hatte. Das war das Beste, was ihm je passiert war und er dankte täglich Merlin dafür.

Noch einmal lächelte er auf die beiden Schlafenden hinab, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle drei zusammen in der Küche am Frühstückstisch. Hermione fühlte sich zum Glück wieder blendend. Morag allerdings sah ziemlich erbärmlich aus. Sie hustete und schniefte nur so vor sich hin.

„Mir scheint, deine Erkältung war schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Da hilft der Trank nicht mehr richtig. Er lindert zwar die Symptome, aber ein wenig Bettruhe wird dir auch ganz gut tun." Hermione schenkte ihrer Tochter eine Tasse Tee ein. „Allerdings habe ich heute einen wichtigen Termin mit dem irischen Zaubereiministerium. Ich werde den ganzen Vormittag in Dublin sein und erst am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause kommen können." Sie sah Severus fragend an. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus, Severus?"

„Ich denke, ich kann meine Zeit so einrichten, dass ich im Haus bleiben kann. Ich bin in meinem Büro und werde einen Aufpass- und Benachrichtigungszauber auf Morag und ihr Zimmer legen. Oder noch besser, ich nehme sie mit in mein Büro und funktioniere das Sofa zum Bett um. Dann ist sie nicht allein."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Severus. Ich bin dann auch beruhigter, wenn ich weiß, sie liegt nicht allein in ihrem Zimmer." Hermione strich ihrem Mann sanft über den Arm.

„Oh ja Dad, das ist toll", rief Morag begeistert aus und hustete sofort ganz heftig los. „Dann kannst du mir ja was vorlesen."

„Nun mein Fräulein, wir werden sehen. Erst mal legst du dich gleich hin und ruhst dich etwas aus. Dann schauen wir mal." Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Vielleicht kann ja Miss Melville dir etwas vorlesen. Wir fragen sie mal."

„Och nööö, nicht die! Ich kann sie nicht leiden!" verkündigte die kleine Hexe, während sie in das Taschentuch prustete.

Severus sah seine Tochter erstaunt an. „So? Aus welchem Grund kannst du Miss Melville nicht leiden?"

„Sie ist eine dumme Ziege!", kam die lapidare Antwort des neunjährigen Mädchens.

„Morag!", ermahnte Severus sie, während Hermione versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ist doch wahr!" Die Kleine putzte sich noch einmal lautstark die Nase. „Immer wenn du dabei bist, Daddy, ist sie gaaanz nett und tut immer so. Aber sobald du den Raum verlässt, wird sie unfreundlich und will mich rumkommandieren. Aber das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Und einmal hat sie zu mir gesagt, ich wäre ein ganz freches kleines Biest und ich solle mal abwarten. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was ich abwarten soll, Dad? Weißt du was sie meint?"

Severus sah seine Tochter streng an. Eigentlich sollte er sie ja zurecht weisen, aber als er sein Kind so klein und blass vor sich sitzen sah, mit roter Schnupfennase und fieberglänzenden Augen, die ihn so vertrauenswürdig anblinzelten, verlor sein Blick auf der Stelle jede Strenge und er gab dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Geh und hole dir etwas zu lesen aus deinem Zimmer und alles was du so brauchst. Wir gehen dann gleich runter in mein Büro", war alles was er darauf sagte.

Als Morag die Küche verlassen hatte, hörte er Hermione leise lachen. Auf seinen fragenden Blick, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise.

Daraufhin wurde sein Blick noch fragender. „Was veranlasst dich gerade jetzt zu dieser Mitteilung?", brummte er.

„Der Blick, mit dem du Morag gerade angesehen hast." Sie lächelte, als er ihre Hand nahm und sie an seine Lippen führte.

„Allerdings würde mich auch mal interessieren, was deine Miss Melville damit gemeint hat?", meinte Hermione. „Dieses Weib ist und bleibt mir suspekt. Ich werde sie im Auge behalten, auch wenn du da ein wenig blauäugig bist, mein Lieber!"

„Wie bitte? In meinem ganzen Leben hat mich noch nie jemand als blauäugig bezeichnet, meine Liebe", schnarrte er beleidigt. „Was du nur immer mit dieser Miss Melville hast, Hermione." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und außerdem, was heißt eigentlich _deine Miss Melville_?"

„Na, du verteidigst sie doch immer so tapfer. Dir ist sie doch sooo wichtig", spottete Hermione „als Mitarbeiterin, versteht sich."

„Meine liebe Frau. Du solltest heute vielleicht einen Enthaarungstrank zu dir nehmen; die Haare auf deinen Zähnen lassen dich sehr bissig erscheinen", murrte Severus, bekam von seiner Frau als Reaktion aber nur ein Grinsen.

Dann nahm er einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse und stand auf. „Wann musst du los?"

Sie sah auf die Uhr über der Küchentür. „Jetzt….. ich treffe mich in fünf Minuten mit Harry und dann apparieren wir zusammen nach Dublin." Sie stand ebenfalls auf und ließ sich von ihrem Mann umarmen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Hermione. Nimm keinen gefährlichen Auftrag an. Lass dich zu nichts überreden, hörst du?" Er gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss. „Und beiss den armen Harry nicht!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Harry und um mich schon mal gar nicht", schmunzelte sie. „Achte du nur gut auf unsere Kleine. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag."

Hermione ging in Richtung Tür, wo sie noch auf Morag stieß, von der sie sich mit einer dicken Umarmung verabschiedete. „Sei artig, meine Kleine. Daddy kümmert sich um dich. Ich bin nachmittags wieder zurück."

„Ja, Mummy. Bis dann." Morag wandte sich an ihren Vater. In einer Hand hielt sie ein Buch, während sie sich ihr Kuschelkissen unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Und natürlich war ihre heißgeliebte Plüscheule Tilly mit von der Partie. Dieses Vieh hatte sie von ihrem Albus Dumbledore zum ersten Geburtstag bekommen und seitdem schlief sie jede Nacht damit.

Fünf Minuten später deckte Severus seine Tochter mit einer warmen Decke zu. Das Mädchen kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und hielt ihr Plüschtier fest umschlungen.

„Versuche ein wenig zu schlafen, meine Kleine." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich gehe mal kurz in den Verkaufsraum und schaue nach dem Rechten. In ein paar Minuten bin ich zurück."

Morag nickte nur noch und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Zur gleichen Zeit in London machte Catriona sich fertig für ihre Vorlesung bei Professor Tottenhurst. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht mal wieder schlecht geschlafen, wie so oft in den vergangenen Wochen. Ziemlich müde und lustlos zog sie noch einen warmen Pullover über. Der alte Tottenhurst ließ seine Studenten immer ewig in den zugigen Gewächshäusern herumstehen, um ihnen die Besonderheiten einzelner Pflanzen näher zu bringen. Aber wirklich spannend waren die Vorlesungen bei ihm nicht.

Cat nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und griff dann zu ihrer Umhängetasche. Schwungvoll riss sie ihre Zimmertür auf und wäre fast über eine einzelne rote Rose gestolpert, die auf ihrer Fußmatte lag. Abrupt stoppte sie und beugte sich hinunter, um die Rose aufzuheben. Erstaunt drehte sie sie in ihrer Hand und suchte nach einem Hinweis, wer ihr diese Blume vor die Tür gelegt haben konnte.

Rasch sorgte sie mit einem Aufrufezauber für eine kleine Vase, gefüllt mit etwas Wasser und stellte die Rose hinein. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das Gefäß, das jetzt auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. _Wer konnte ihr die Rose dahin gelegt haben?_

Vielleicht hatte Cassandra ja eine Idee. Nachdem sie ihre Zimmertür verschlossen hatte, klopfte sie nebenan bei ihrer Freundin an und betrat dann, nachdem diese eine Aufforderung, einzutreten gerufen hatte, deren Zimmer.

Cas war gerade dabei ihre Tasche zu packen. „Oh, du bist schon fertig? Ich brauche noch einen Moment, geht ganz schnell."

„Keine Hektik. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Sag mal, vor meiner Zimmertür lag eine Rose. Hast du eine Ahnung, wer sie dahin gelegt haben könnte?"

„Waaas? Oh, wie romantisch!" Cas sah begeistert von ihrer Tasche auf. „War es vielleicht Duncan, der Langweiler?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", empörte sich Catriona. „Er ist ein sehr netter Kerl. Ich mag ihn gerne."

„Na, warum bist du dann nicht mit ihm zusammen?"

„Weil er nur ein guter Freund ist, nicht mehr. Aber auch nicht weniger. Er ist mir sehr wichtig."

„Freundschaft gibt es nicht unter Frauen und Männern", behauptete Cassandra.

„Doch, gibt es wohl. Meine Mum ist mit Männern befreundet. Mit Harry Potter zum Beispiel, oder mit Ron Weasley. Ich bin doch auch mit deinem Bruder befreundet", entgegnete Cat.

„Gut, dann kann es Freundschaften geben", stimmte Cas zu „aber nur solange beide nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfinden. Sobald einer der beiden liebt, klappt es nicht mehr. Und Duncan ist in dich verliebt. Das würde sogar ein blinder Hyppogreif sehen."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Cat sah ihre Freundin unbehaglich an. „Ich habe das auch schon mal vermutet. Manchmal sagt er irgendwelche Sachen, die …., na ja, du weißt schon. Sowas wie… ich hab dich so vermisst, oder du fehlst mir, wenn du nicht bei mir bist…!"

„Na, siehst du..", Cas nickte. „Genau das meine ich. Und wie er dich manchmal ansieht. Der Blick sagt alles."

„Na klasse." Cat ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Und nun? Was mache ich denn jetzt? Das kann ich doch nicht einfach ignorieren."

„Und du empfindest für ihn wirklich nicht mehr als Freundschaft?"

„Nun, ich treffe mich gerne mit ihm, liebe es mit ihm zu quatschen und hab ihn auch gerne. Aber eben nur wie einen Bruder. Ich hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen, geschweige denn mehr mit ihm zu machen…." Sie seufzte. „Darüber werde ich irgendwann mal mit ihm sprechen müssen. Oh je, was für ein Dilemma."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 – Von vergesslichen Ehemännern und ohrfeigenden Ehefrauen**

Hermione stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinüber auf die andere Straßenseite, in das Schaufenster ihres Buchladens. Eigentlich gab es da gar nichts besonderes zu sehen; sie versuchte lediglich ihre Ungeduld zu unterdrücken. Es war jetzt schon fast halb acht am Abend und sie wartete seit zweieinhalb Stunden auf Severus.

An sich war dieser Umstand ja nicht ungewöhnlich. Allerdings ärgerte sie sich heute maßlos darüber. Seit Tagen schon bat sie ihren Mann darum, an diesem heutigen Freitag frühzeitig nach Hause zu kommen, um sie zu einer Veranstaltung zu begleiten. Heute sollte sie einen Preis verliehen bekommen, und zwar _den goldenen Federkiel_, den der Schriftstellerverband „Feather" ihr heute überreichen wollte. Natürlich war sie besonders stolz auf diese Auszeichnung, denn bislang wurde der nur für Sachbücher und Fachliteratur verliehen.

Zum allerersten Mal erhielt diesen Preis ein Autor für einen Kriminalroman. Allerdings einzig und allein aus dem Grund, weil in der magischen Welt bislang selten jemand ein Buch geschrieben hatte, das der reinen Unterhaltung diente. Hermione war die erste Autorin, die sich an einen Kriminalroman herangewagt hatte und damit so einen riesigen Erfolg hatte.

Und heute wollte sie mit Severus, ihren Eltern, Ginny, Harry, Mitch und seiner Frau nach Brighton apparieren, um den Preis entgegen zu nehmen und ihren Erfolg ein wenig zu feiern.

Um was für eine Veranstaltung es sich hierbei handelte, hatte sie Severus nicht verraten, und erst recht nicht, dass sie ihm den Preis widmen wollte. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Sie hatte ihn lediglich gebeten, gegen achtzehn Uhr zuhause zu sein, weil sie mit ihm Essen gehen wollte und sie dann noch was Besonderes vorhätten.

Jetzt stand sie hier, hatte sich extra für diesen Abend ein neues Kleid gekauft und trug ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Und wer kam nicht? Natürlich ihr Ehemann.

Zuerst war sie nur ärgerlich gewesen, dann hatte der Ärger sich in Wut gewandelt und nun war sie enttäuscht. Enttäuscht darüber, dass er über seine Arbeit mal wieder alles andere vergaß. Sie wusste, dass er an einem neuen Trank arbeitete, denn er hatte ihr gestern Abend noch ausführlich darüber berichtet.

Aber sie hatte ihn doch extra gebeten, ihre heutige Verabredung bei seinen Experimenten zu berücksichtigen. Das sollte doch wohl mal möglich sein. Sie ließ ihn doch sonst an seinen Versuchen arbeiten, solange er wollte. War dieser eine Abend denn zuviel verlangt? Langsam aber sicher riss ihr Geduldsfaden und ihre Wut stieg an. Am liebsten hätte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen vor Wut mit dem Fuß aufgestampft.

Inzwischen war es viertel vor acht und sie zog entschlossen ihre Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg, hinunter in Severus Labor. Gerade als sie durch das untere Treppenhaus ging, um die Stufen in das Untergeschoss, wo sich die Laborräume befanden, hinunter zu gehen, wurde die Tür von der Apotheke aufgerissen und Miss Melville stürmte herbei.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", herrschte sie Hermione an. Die stand im ersten Moment wie vom Blitz getroffen da und dachte sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte?" In ihr brodelte es. War sie doch sowieso schon wütend auf Severus, so kam ihr diese Person gerade recht.

„Sie können jetzt nicht in das Labor! Mister Snape will nicht gestört werden." Die junge Frau baute sich mit gekreuzten Armen vor Hermione auf.

„Sagen Sie mal! Geht es ihnen noch gut?" fragte diese mit kalter Stimme. „Wie können Sie es wagen, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen?" Hermione hatte nicht übel Lust, diese unverschämte Person einfach die Treppe hinunter zu stoßen.

„Ich bin die Assistentin von Mister Snape und dafür verantwortlich, dass er seine Ruhe hat und niemand zu ihm vordringen darf!"

Hermione sah ihr Gegenüber scharf an und wollte sie dann zur Seite schieben.

„Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg!", zischte sie.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Es ist meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass Mister Snape nicht belästigt wird!" kam es herablassend von der jungen Hexe.

„Belästigt?" Hermione verschluckte sich fast an diesem Wort. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu. Ich habe Ihnen das schon einmal gesagt. ...

Habe ich mich da klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Dieses Weib wagte es doch glatt, Hermione überheblich anzugrinsen und einen Moment lang sah es aus, als wollten ihre Lippen das Wort „Noch" formen.

Und das war der berühmte Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.

Hermione schaffte es nicht sich zurückzuhalten, sondern holte aus und gab der Blondine eine Ohrfeige.

Diese schnappte empört nach Luft, schrie laut auf und verzog dann das Gesicht. Sie drehte sich um und wollte die Treppe hinabstürmen. Allerdings stoppte sie, als sie sah, dass Severus die Tür von seinem Labor aufriss und energisch die Stufen hochgestiegen kam.

Völlig entgeistert schaute er von Miss Melville zu Hermione.

„Was ist denn hier los?" donnerte er mit lauter Stimme. „Hermione, hast du Miss Melville etwa geschlagen? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Die junge Hexe hielt sich jetzt ihre Wange und jammerte mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht vor sich hin. In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen und sie sah gequält zu Severus auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was in Ihre Frau gefahren ist, Mister Snape. Ich habe ihr lediglich gesagt, dass Sie nicht gestört werden wollen."

Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Severus ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. „Ich denke, es ist notwendig, dass du dich bei Miss Melville entschuldigst!"

„Und ich denke gar nicht daran!" Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Miss Melville..." sie sprach den Namen spöttisch aus. „ist unverschämt zu mir gewesen. Sie hat diese Ohrfeige mehr als verdient."

Jene besagte Person schluchzte auf. Es war Hermione klar, dass sie nur eine Show abzog, denn so fest war der Schlag nicht gewesen. Severus hingegen wandte sich der jungen Frau zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Dann reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch. „Miss Melville. Ich weiß nicht was in meine Frau gefahren ist", begann er. „aber ich möchte mich..."

„Wag es nicht...", fuhr Hermione ihn an. „Wag es nicht, dich für mich zu entschuldigen. Diese Person hat sich mir gegenüber respektlos verhalten. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen."

Die Blondine schluchzte noch einmal und lehnte dann trostsuchend ihren Kopf an Severus Brust. Der legte beschwichtigend beide Arme um sie und sah seine Frau strafend an.

Hermione schaute fassungslos auf das Geschehen und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. Ihr Mann hielt vor ihren Augen dieses intrigante Miststück im Arm und merkte nicht, dass er ausgetrickst wurde.

Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und rief „Accio Umhang und Tasche."

Sekunden später hielt sie beides in der Hand und stürmte aus dem Haus. Sie hörte noch Severus ihren Namen rufen, aber sie zögerte keinen Augenblick. Draußen auf der Straße legte sie sich ihren Umhang um die Schulter, schloss kurz die Augen und disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall.

Kurze Zeit später fand sie sich Brighton, an einem Apparierpunkt nahe des Hotels, in dem die Veranstaltung stattfand, die sie eigentlich zusammen mit Severus besuchen wollte, wieder. Um sich zu beruhigen, lief sie ein wenig auf und ab und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und betrat das Hotel.

In der Halle wartete schon Mitch auf sie. „Wo bleibst du denn?" Suchend schaute er sich um. „Und wo ist Severus?"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin. Hab ich schon was verpasst?"

„Nein, das Ganze ist gerade erst angefangen. Lass uns schnell in den Festsaal gehen. Severus wird uns schon finden."

„Der kommt nicht", entgegnete Hermione.

„Aber..."

„Frag bitte nicht, Mitch. Lass uns einfach reingehen." Sie nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Der Festsaal war hell erleuchtet und prachtvoll geschmückt. Es standen mehrere runde Tische, an denen kleine Gruppen zusammen saßen, verteilt im Raum. Mitch führte Hermione an einen Tisch, an dem bereits seine Frau Cera, Harry, Ginny und Hermiones Eltern saßen. Schnell ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und lächelte grüßend in die Runde.

„Wo ist dein Mann?", flüsterte ihre Mutter.

„Er konnte sich nicht von seiner Arbeit freimachen. Du weißt schon, wichtige Forschungen und so...", flüsterte Hermione augenverdrehend zurück.

Ihre Mutter sah sie fragend an, bekam jedoch als Reaktion nur ein Schulterzucken. „Lass es gut sein, Mum." Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Redner auf dem Podium zu.

Es handelte sich hierbei um Wally Fishbourne, den Vorsitzenden der Vereinigung des magischen Schriftstellerverbandes „FEATHER", der mitten in seiner Begrüßungsrede war. Er lächelte ihr zu und zwinkerte sie an.

Hermione versuchte sich auf seine Rede zu konzentrieren. „... wie ich ja bereits Eingangs erwähnte, haben wir uns heute hier aus einem ganz besonderen Grund versammelt." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Dieser besondere Grund heißt Hermione Snape-Granger und befindet sich heute hier in unserer Mitte." Mit einer Hand deutete er in Hermiones Richtung und fing dann an, in die Hände zu klatschen. Natürlich fing daraufhin der ganze Saal an zu applaudieren.

Hermione stand auf und lächelte strahlend in die Runde. Ihre Wangen waren von einer Röte überzogen, so dass sie mindestens ebenso strahlten, wie ihr Lächeln.

„Kommen Sie doch bitte nach vorne, zu mir auf das Podium, liebe Misses Snape-Granger!", dröhnte die durch einen Sonorus verstärke Stimme von Mister Fishbourne durch den Saal.

Einen Moment später stand sie neben ihm. „Meine liebe Hermione. Ich darf Sie doch so nennen?" Er wartete ihre Zustimmung gar nicht erst ab, sondern sprach sofort weiter. „Ich freue mich so, Sie heute hier an meiner Seite zu haben. Es ist eine große Ehre für mich, oder besser gesagt, für uns, eine so fantastische Autorin begrüßen zu dürfen."

Wieder brandete Applaus auf. Hermione verneigte sich dankend und wandte sich dann wieder dem Vorsitzenden zu, der beschwichtigend die Hände hob und dann weitersprach. „Es ist mir aber auch eine noch größere Ehre, Ihnen heute den „Goldenen Federkiel" für Ihre Leistungen als Newcomerin des Jahres zu überreichen. Es ist schon eine besondere Leistung für einen Jungautoren, im Erscheinungsjahr seines Buches alle Rekorde zu brechen und die höchsten Verkaufzahlen aller Zeiten zu erreichen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch...!"

Er überreichte ihr die Auszeichnung, eine goldene Schreibfeder in einem Tintenfass.

Glücklich strahlend nahm Hermione ihren Preis entgegen und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Nachdem sie ebenfalls einen Sonorus auf sich angewandt hatte, bedankte sie sich bei den anwesenden Gästen.

„Es ist mir eine große Ehre und Freude, heute diesen Preis entgegen nehmen zu dürfen. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass mein Buch so ein großer Erfolg wird und innerhalb so kurzer Zeit einer der meistgelesenen Romane in der magischen Welt. Niemals hätte ich es geschafft, ein Buch zu schreiben, wenn mir mein Mann, Severus Snape, nicht unterstützend zur Seite gestanden hätte. Leider kann er aus beruflichen Gründen heute nicht bei mir sein, trotzdem widme ich ihm heute diesen Preis, als Dank für seinen Beistand."

Sie nahm das Champagnerglas entgegen, das Mister Fishbourne ihr reichte und prostete den Gästen im Saal zu. „Meinen recht herzlichen Dank an Sie alle und ich trinke auf Ihr Wohl."

Kurz darauf saß sie wieder auf ihrem Platz und ließ sich von ihren Freunden und Eltern umarmen. Hermione hatte während der letzten viertel Stunde alle negativen Gefühle ganz tief in sich vergraben und hatte auch vor, sie einstweilen dort zu lassen. Auf diesen Abend hatte sie sich so lange gefreut und sie wollte ihn sich nicht durch dieses intrigante Weibsbild und das Verhalten ihres Mannes verderben lassen.

Deshalb ging sie auch nicht darauf ein, als die anderen versuchten, sie nach Severus auszufragen. Allerdings erwischte Ginny sie später am Abend, als sie einmal den Waschraum aufsuchte.

„Also los, Hermione! Was ist los?", stellte sie ihre Freundin zur Rede. „Du bist ohne Severus hier und verhältst dich schon den ganzen Abend komisch. Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht! Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Gestritten kann man nicht gerade sagen, aber ich habe mich maßlos über Severus geärgert!" Sie erzählte Ginny die ganze Geschichte und spürte dabei, dass ihre Wut, aber auch Enttäuschung wieder hochkam.

„Bravo!", war Ginny erste Reaktion. „Ich hätte nicht anders gehandelt. Das hat sie mehr als verdient."

„Sagst du..., aber du hättest mal Severus erleben sollen. Ich bin so enttäuscht und wütend. Dabei wollte ich ihn heute Abend überraschen. Ich habe ihm doch extra nichts von dem Preis erzählt. Er weiß noch gar nicht, dass er mir verliehen wurde, weil ich ihm den Preis doch widmen wollte. Der Abend war so schön geplant. Erst wollte ich ihn ganz toll zum Essen ausführen, danach hierher kommen und dann habe ich als ganz besonderes Highlight ein Zimmer hier gebucht. Damit ich ihm noch mal ganz besonders danken kann. Du weißt schon..."

Ginny lachte. „Ja, ich kann es mir denken." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich bleibe hier! Das Zimmer ist doch gebucht und ich habe in meiner Tasche alles für eine Übernachtung dabei", erwiderte Hermione entschieden.

„Aber willst du wirklich deinen Mann allein in den Fängen dieses Weibes lassen?"

„Da habe ich keine Bedenken. Severus würde sich da auf nichts einlassen!"

„Er wird sich aber Sorgen machen, wenn er nicht weiß, wo du bist."

„Soll er doch..." Hermione sah ihre Freundin an. „Trinkst du später noch was mit mir? Ich sollte langsam zur Autogrammstunde erscheinen. Man wartet bestimmt auf mich."

„Na klar, Frau Autorin!" Ginny hakte sich bei ihr ein. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du, Hermione Snape, geborene Granger irgendwann mal einen Kriminalroman schreibst! Das du dafür einen Preis bekommst, ist wiederum nicht verwunderlich."

„Ich hätte das am allerwenigsten gedacht. Aber ich habe damals in New Orleans, bei meiner Arbeit mit den Muggelpolizeibehörden, soviel kriminelle, schwarze Magie erlebt, dass reicht noch für mehrere weitere Romane." Hermione zog ihre Freundin hinter sich her ins Foyer, wo schon ein Tisch für sie bereit stand, der bereits von mehreren Fans belagert wurde.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als ihre Freunde und ihre Eltern sich von ihr verabschiedeten. Ginny und Harry hatten sich bereiterklärt, Hermiones Eltern nach Hause zu bringen. Gemeinsam hatten sie den Rest des Abends an der Hotelbar verbracht und die ein oder andere Flasche Champagner geleert. Wally Fishbourne hatte sich als sehr spendabel gezeigt und sie hatte jede Menge Spaß gehabt.

Hermione blieb bei ihrem Vorhaben, die Nacht in diesem Hotel in Brighton zu verbringen und beschloss, bevor sie ins Bett ging, noch eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Sie hatte ein wenig zu viel getrunken, und deshalb einen kleinen Schwips.

Aber als sie einige Zeit später in dem großen King-Size Bett lag, dauerte es nicht lange und ihr fielen die Augen zu. Sie glitt hinüber in einen leicht alkoholumnebelten Tiefschlaf und schnarchte selig vor sich hin.

Deshalb bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass plötzlich über ihrem Kopf ein Pergament erschien, auf dem in der gestochen, scharfen Handschrift ihres Mannes die Worte „SEI NICHT ALBERN! KOMM SOFORT NACH HAUSE!" prangten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 – Von betrunkenen Schwiegermüttern und seltsamen Träumen**

„Verdammt noch mal!" Severus ließ mit einer wütenden Zauberstabbewegung den Inhalt des Kessels vor ihm verschwinden. Schon wieder war der Versuch daneben gegangen.

Seit Wochen arbeitete er nun schon an einer Verbesserung eines Trankes zur Vermeidung von Folgeschäden bei erhöhtem Missbrauch von bewusstseinsverändernden Zaubertränken.

Mittlerweile war es auch in der Zaubererwelt zu einer erhöhten Einnahme dieser Art von Tränken gekommen. Und sie hatten genauso verheerende Wirkungen wie Muggeldrogen und machten auch genauso abhängig.

Es war zum verzweifeln. Er kam nicht drauf. Irgendetwas berechnete er falsch. Aber was? Nachdenklich zog er das Pergament mit der Formel zu sich heran. Was war es nur, dass ihm nicht auffiel.

Ruckartig sah er auf, da er draußen im Flur einen Tumult hörte. Er hörte die Stimmen von Hermione und Miss Melville, die sich scheinbar ankeiften. Entnervt stöhnte er auf und drehte sich in Richtung Tür. Stürmisch riss er die Labortür auf und schaute die Stufen hinauf, zu den beiden Frauen.

Einen Moment lang dachte er, die Dämpfe seiner Experimente hätten sein Gehirn umnebelt. Sah er doch, dass Hermione ausholte und Miss Melville einen Schlag auf die Wange verabreichte. Doch es war keine Einbildung, sondern Realität. Seine Frau schlug seine Assistentin!

Empört stieg er die Treppe hinauf. Was war nur in Hermione gefahren? Er konnte nicht glauben, was er erlebte. Und dann weigerte sie sich auch noch, sich zu entschuldigen. Und bevor er sich versah, hielt er Miss Melville im Arm und Hermione stürmte wutentbrannt davon.

Fassungslos sah er erst seiner Frau hinterher und dann auf die schluchzende Hexe in seinen Armen. Was war nur heute mit den Frauen los?

Er schob die junge Frau ein wenig von sich. „Miss Melville..." Er räusperte sich. „Miss Melville... es tut mir leid, was da eben geschehen ist. Ich werde noch mal mit meiner Frau sprechen. Ich schlage vor, Sie holen jetzt Ihre Sachen und machen Feierabend. Beruhigen Sie sich erst mal. Morgen werden wir weitersehen."

Die Blondine schniefte noch einmal in sein Taschentuch und nickte dann. „Ist gut, Mister Snape. Es tut mir so leid, was heute geschehen ist. Ich wollte Ihre Frau nicht verärgern."

„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld!", entgegnete Severus. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur was falsch verstanden. Aber wie gesagt, ich werde noch mal mit ihr sprechen. Gehen Sie jetzt ruhig nach Hause. Und morgen können Sie später anfangen."

„Aber Mister Snape! Morgen machen wir den Monatsabschluss. Da kann ich doch nicht später kommen." Sie sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm auf.

Severus räusperte sich noch einmal. „Ich weiß Ihre Loyalität sehr zu schätzen Miss Melville..."

„Nennen Sie mich doch Mibelle, Mister Snape!", unterbrach die junge Frau ihn.

„Ähm..., Mibelle. Wie gesagt, ich weiß Ihre Loyalität sehr zu schätzen. Deshalb schlage ich Ihnen vor, mich zu dem Tränkemeisterkongress in Paris im nächsten Monat zu begleiten."

„Wirklich?" Mit strahlenden Augen schaute die Hexe zu ihm auf. „Ich darf Sie begleiten? Oh Mister Snape, es wäre mir eine große Freude. Natürlich begleite ich Sie gerne nach Paris. Danke... vielen, vielen Dank, Sir."

„Ist schon gut, Miss Melville", wehrte Severus ab. „Wir werden noch alles besprechen. Jetzt sehen Sie erst mal zu, dass Sie nach Hause kommen. Es ist schon spät."

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat Severus die Wohnung im Obergeschoss. Alles war still und dunkel. Er wusste ja, dass Hermione das Haus verlassen hatte. Aber wohin? Morag war auch nicht da. Er ging hinüber ins Schafzimmer und starrte erstaunt auf seinen Anzug, der auf dem Bett lag.

Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Heute wollte Hermione doch mit ihm irgendwo hingehen. Irgendeine Veranstaltung wollten sie besuchen. Sie hatte ihm nichts Genaueres verraten wollen, ihn allerdings gebeten, sich früh bereit zu halten.

_Er hatte es vergessen..._

Das erklärte natürlich, warum sie so wütend reagiert hatte. Allerdings entschuldigte das nicht ihr Verhalten Miss Melville gegenüber. Er konnte sich Hermiones Verhaltensweise seiner Assistentin gegenüber gar nicht erklären. Irgendwie schien seine Frau die junge Hexe nicht zu mögen. Dabei war sie eine gute Mitarbeiterin. Zwar ziemlich ehrgeizig, aber auch absolut fähig, sehr loyal und ausgesprochen gewissenhaft.

_Er würde wirklich noch mal mit Hermione reden müssen..._

Aber nun musste er erst mal herausfinden, wohin sie verschwunden war. Als erstes nahm er über das Flohnetzwerk Kontakt zu seinen Schwiegereltern auf. Sicherlich war Morag bei ihnen.

Allerdings staunte er nicht schlecht, als er im Hause Granger niemanden antraf. Nach einigem Zögern, versuchte er es bei Ginny Weasley, aber auch die beste Freundin von Hermione konnte er nicht erreichen.

Um nichts in der Welt würde er sich allerdings an Harry Potter wenden. Das kam unter gar keinen Umständen in Frage.

Das sah dann jedoch anders aus, als es langsam auf Mitternacht zuging. Er saß in seinem Sessel, vor dem Kamin und trank ein Glas Rotwein. Wo steckte dieses Weib nur? Genervt aufseufzend versuchte er es noch mal bei seinen Schwiegereltern und bei Ginny. Als er immer noch niemanden erreichen konnte, überwandt er seinen Stolz und versuchte Kontakt zu Harry Potter aufzunehmen. Natürlich erfolglos. Bei Merlins Eiern, was war nur los? War vielleicht etwas passiert? Warum sagte ihm niemand bescheid?

_Er machte sich Sorgen..._

Zwei Stunden später reichte es ihm endgültig. Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er einen Bogen Pergament vor seiner Nase erscheinen. Eine rasche Geste mit seinem Zauberstab und auf dem Blatt stand in großen Buchstaben _„SEI NICHT ALBERN! KOMM SOFORT NACH HAUSE!" _

Ein Fingerschnipsen, und er wusste, dieses Pergament würde vor Hermiones Nase erscheinen.

Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und wartete. Trank ein weiteres Glas Wein und wartete.

_Nichts geschah..._

War das denn zu fassen? Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn so total zu ignorieren. Irgendwann beschloss er ins Bett zu gehen. Er stampfte ins Badezimmer um eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Danach schlüpfte er in seinen Pyjama. Aber als er dann im Bett lag, konnte er keine Ruhe finden.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie ihm in Bezug auf diesen Abend erzählt hatte. Was mochte sie nur geplant haben? Und was war das für eine Veranstaltung, zu der sie mit ihm wollte?

Unruhig drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Nach einer Weile reichte es ihm. Entschlossen sprang er aus dem Bett und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Einen letzten Versuch wollte er noch starten.

Er warf etwas Flohpulver in die Feuerstelle und steckte dann seinen Kopf hinein. Leise rief er den Namen seiner Schwiegermutter. Erst mal tat sich gar nichts, aber nachdem er sie etwas lauter rief, erschien nach einigen Augenblicken eine völlig verschlafene Jane Granger, im Nachthemd und mit zerzausten Haaren, auf der anderen Seite des Flohnetzwerkes.

„Severus?" Sie gähnte herzhaft. „Was ist denn los? Weißt du nicht wie spät es ist?"

Der sah seine Schwiegermutter ungläubig an. „Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber weißt du vielleicht, wo deine Tochter ist?"

„Wer?" Man merkte deutlich, dass sie tief und fest geschlafen hätte, denn sonst hätte sie niemals so eine Frage gestellt.

„Deine Tochter Hermione! Meine Ehefrau", rief er ungeduldig aus. „Sie ist seit mehreren Stunden nicht zuhause. Ebenso vermisse ich unsere gemeinsame Tochter!"

„Tochter? Welche Tochter? Severus... was ist denn los?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.

„Sag mal, Jane... hast du getrunken?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Ähm... ja... aber nur einige Gläser Champagner, auf dem Empfang", gab sie verschämt zu.

„Was für ein Empfang? Und war Hermione auch dort?", schnarrte er.

„Also Severus..., ich verstehe nichts. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?", nuschelte sie.

„Mit mir?", schnaubte Severus. „Meine liebe Schwiegermutter, versuche doch bitte dein alkoholumnebeltes Gehirn halbwegs klar zu bekommen und teile mir mit, wo sich meine Frau befindet.

„Nun, soviel ich weiß, ist sie immer noch in Brighton. Zuletzt saß sie dort mit Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter und Wally Fishbourne an der Hotelbar des „Wizz Magic" Hotels und trank Champagner. Soviel ich weiß, wollte sie dort über Nacht bleiben."

„Wie bitte? Hotelbar? Champagner? Wer ist Wally Fishbourne und wieso ist sie in Brighton?" Severus hatte sich entrüstet weiter vorgebeugt und stellte erstaunt fest, das Jane schon wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Jane... Jane, sag mal, schläfst du etwa?"

„Mhhmmm?", war die einzige Reaktion die er bekam. Genervt schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Jane, wach auf... Wer ist dieser Wally Fishbourne?", rief er lautstark.

Seine Schwiegermutter schreckte hoch und gähnte sofort herzhaft. „Mhm? Wer? Ach so, das ist der Vorsitzende der Schriftstellervereinigung. Er hat Hermione den Preis überreicht. Oh... ich bin so stolz auf meine Tochter. Und das solltest du auch sein, Severus. Deine Frau hat so viel Talent. Es sollte nicht immer nur um _deine_ Arbeit gehen!" Sie gähnte noch mal ausgiebig. „So, und jetzt gehe ich zurück ins Bett. Mach doch bitte den Kamin aus, Severus." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Severus musste das gerade Erlebte erst mal verarbeiten. Solange er Jane Granger jetzt kannte, hatte er sie noch nicht betrunken erlebt. Musste ja eine tolle Veranstaltung gewesen sein.

Seine Frau konnte sich ja scheinbar immer noch nicht davon losreißen.

Sie war also in Brighton. Zu einer Preisverleihung. Sie hatte scheinbar einen Preis für ihr Buch bekommen und ihm vorher nichts davon erzählt. Warum nur?

Wahrscheinlich sollte es eine Überraschung werden.

_Und er hatte es versaut. Gründlich versaut._

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Sie war bestimmt noch wütend auf ihn. Das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn. Was meinte Jane damit, dass es nicht immer nur um seine Arbeit gehen sollte? War er so egoistisch? Er nahm doch Hermione und ihre Arbeit ernst. Oder etwa nicht? Er musste sofort mit ihr darüber sprechen.

_Und wer zur Hölle war dieser Wally Fishbourne?_

In Sekundenschnelle war er angezogen und apparierte nach Brigthon, direkt vor das „Wizz Magic". Er stürmte hinein und sah sich suchend im Foyer um. Außer dem Nachtportier, der erschrocken von seinem Stuhl hochschoss, war weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen. Was wahrscheinlich kein Wunder war, denn es war fast drei Uhr in der Nacht.

„Sir!", sprach ihn der Portier an. „Sir, kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Ja, das können Sie in der Tat!", schnarrte Severus in bester Snapemanier. „Ich möchte die Zimmernummer meiner Frau wissen. Misses Hermione Snape, oder besser gesagt, Misses Snape-Granger."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Aber ich kann nicht einfach so eine Zimmernummer heraus geben. Das widerspricht den Vorschriften unseres Hauses", entgegnete der Zauberer hinter der Theke.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu!" Severus beugte sich etwas vor zu dem Mann und sprach mit ganz leiser Stimme. „Ihre Vorschriften können Sie sich dahin stecken, wohin die Sonne nie scheint. Haben wir uns verstanden? Und jetzt raus mit der Zimmernummer."

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, Sir", sprach der Mann völlig unbeeindruckt. „Ich kann Ihnen die Zimmernummer von Misses Snape-Granger nicht sagen."

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, ein wenig Legelimentik und einen ganz winzigen Obliviate und Severus hatte seine Informationen.

Und schon stand er neben dem Bett der schlafenden Hermione. Ungläubig sah er auf seine Frau hinab. Sie schlief selig und leise schnarchend auf dem Bauch liegend. Dabei hielt sie ein Kissen umfasst und über ihrem Kopf schwebte das Pergament, das er ihr geschrieben hatte.

Rasch ließ er es erst mal verschwinden und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Nachdenklich sah er sich um. Auf dem Sessel lag ihre Tasche, daneben einige Kleidungsstücke. Er erkannte auch einiges aus seinem Garderobenschrank. Einen Pyjama, Jeans, ein Hemd und Wäsche.

Eigentlich hatte er ja sofort mit ihr sprechen wollen, aber sie schlief so tief, dass er es nicht über das Herz brachte, sie zu wecken.

Also zog er ebenfalls seinen Pyjama an und schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke. Sobald sein Körper den ihren berührte, schnurrte sie leise und schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Halsbeuge. Ihren rechten Arm legte sie auf seine Brust und ihr Bein schlang sich um seine Hüfte. Das ganze geschah, ohne das sie dabei wach wurde. Im Gegenteil, sie schlief selig weiter.

Severus schmunzelte. So ganz böse konnte sie auf ihn ja doch nicht sein. Denn diese, für sie eigentliche typische Schlafposition nahm sie nicht ein, wenn sie sauer auf ihn war. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war auch eingeschlafen.

Allerdings schreckte er einige Stunden später aus seinem Schlaf auf, weil er geträumt hatte, dass Hermione und Miss Melville, oder besser gesagt, Mibelle _(vielleicht sollte er diese Anrede nicht in der Gegenwart seiner Frau benutzen)_ sich duellierten. Die beiden standen sich gegenüber, beide nur mit einer kurzen Lederhose und einem knappen Lederbüstenhalter bekleidet, hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und bombardierten sich mit allen möglichen Flüchen. Plötzlich aber drehten sich beide Frauen zu ihm um und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Er sah, dass Hermione etwas flüsterte und dann traf ihn ein Lichtstrahl direkt vor die Brust. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und versuchte sich von dem Druck auf seiner Brust zu befreien.

Stöhnend riss er die Augen auf und sah direkt in Hermiones grimmig verzogenes Gesicht. Sie holte gerade nochmal aus und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust.

„Aua…., was machst du denn, Hermione?" Er hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Ach, wie schön. Du weißt zumindest wer ich bin. Das hast du verdient!" rief sie schnippisch. „Ich hatte mich so auf den Abend gefreut, aber du verbringst ihn ja lieber mit deiner Miss Melville."

„Was….? Was sagst du da? Meine Liebe, da spielt dir deine Fantasie aber einen gewaltigen Streich." Severus zog die Hand seiner Frau an seine Lippen und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich über meine Arbeit vergessen habe, dass du mich gebeten hast, früh nach Hause zu kommen. Und wenn du deshalb wütend bist, hast du auch alles Recht der Welt dazu. Es tut mir leid und ich entschuldige mich in aller Form dafür. Aber, mein Schatz…." Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und umfasste ihre Wange. „Bitte unterstelle mir keine unlauteren Absichten. Ich habe keinesfalls meine Zeit mit Miss Melville verbracht. Im Gegenteil, kurz nachdem du weg warst, habe ich sie in den Feierabend geschickt."

„In den Feierabend? Du hättest sie für ihre Unverschämtheit mir gegenüber entlassen sollen", giftete Hermione.

Severus seufzte genervt auf. „Hermione, meinst du nicht, dass du ziemlich übertreibst? Ich hatte doch Miss Melville tatsächlich die Anweisung gegeben, mir jede Störung vom Hals zu halten." Als er diesen letzten Satz gesagt hatte, wusste er schon, dass er sich da ein wenig ungeschickt ausgedrückt hatte.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht, entriss ihm ihre Hand und schlug ihm nochmal mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust.

„Ach… ich bin also eine Störung? Danke, dass du mir das endlich mal mitgeteilt hast, Severus!" Beleidigt wollte sie sich wegdrehen, aber Severus hielt sie fest.

„Bei Merlin… Hermione. Es reicht jetzt", sagte er energisch. „Ich habe es ja nun verstanden. Du bist sauer auf mich, rasend wütend auf Miss Melville und das tut mir wirklich leid. Das Ganze ist ziemlich unglücklich verlaufen. Wenn sie sich dir gegenüber im Ton vergriffen hat, war das bestimmt nicht so gemeint, wie es rübergekommen ist. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, um die Sache klarzustellen. Allerdings hättest du sie nicht schlagen dürfen. Ich denke, dafür ist eine Entschuldigung fällig."

Hermione schnaubte abfällig. „Ich werde mich auf gar keinen Fall bei dieser intriganten Ziege entschuldigen. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage." Sie legte sich wieder zurück. „Außerdem habe ich jetzt diese Nase voll von dieser Miss Melville und möchte weiterschlafen." Schwungvoll drehte sie sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Severus seufzte nochmal auf und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite. Er schaute einen Moment auf Hermiones Rücken und legte dann seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Entgegen seiner Erwartung ließ sie es zu, auch als er etwas näher zu ihr herüber rutschte und sich an ihren Rücken schmiegte. Sanft strich er mit der Hand über ihren Arm, hinunter bis zur ihrer Hand und verhakte seine Finger mit den ihren. Sein Gesicht barg er in ihren Haaren und er schob sein Bein zwischen ihre.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Slytherin, Severus", grummelte sie. „Ich bin sauer auf dich und will es auch bleiben. Und du weißt genau, dass wenn du dich so an mich ran pirscht, ich dir nicht mehr böse sein kann."

Er lachte leise und fing dann an, ihren Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. „Du weißt doch, einmal Slytherin immer Slytherin", murmelte er mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals. Als er spürte, dass sie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam, lächelte er.

Hermione fühlte das an ihrer Haut und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Lach mich nicht aus, Severus!", nuschelte sie, während sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals barg und ebenfalls anfing ihn zu küssen.

„Ich lache dich niemals aus, Liebes. Ich lache dich höchstens an", beteuerte er, zog sie in seine Arme und fing an, sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu küssen. Hermione schmiegte sich eng an ihn und erwiderte seine Küsse mit großer Leidenschaft.

Ihre Finger hakten sich am Bund seiner Pyjamahose ein und zogen sie langsam über seine Hüften abwärts. Er spürte, wie ihre andere Hand seine Brust streichelte und dann langsam hinunterglitt, um seinen Penis zu umfassen. Zuerst zärtlich und dann immer fester werdend, fuhren ihre Finger auf und ab.

Sie sah ihm tief in die glänzenden Augen. „Vergiss Miss Melville. Sie hat hier nichts zu suchen", flüsterte sie und hauchte leichte Küssen auf seine Lippen und den Hals. Und als ihr Mund über seine Brust südwärts wanderte, setzte bei Severus jede Denkfähigkeit aus und er fühlte nur noch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 - Von Morgenaktivitäten und bissigen Ehefrauen**

Noch die Nachwehen ihres sehr befriedigenden Liebesspiels genießend, saßen sich Hermione Severus am Frühstückstisch gegenüber. Sie hatten sich das Frühstück auf das Zimmer bringen lassen und es sich, nachdem der Hotelelfe wieder verschwunden war, dann nur mit Bademänteln bekleidet an dem reich gedeckten Tisch gemütlich gemacht.

Hermione schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt wo ich bin?", fragte sie Severus.

„Nun, von dir ja nicht! Du hast es ja vorgezogen, mir nichts von einer Preisverleihung zu erzählen." Er sah sie gespielt düster an.

„Es sollte eine Überraschung für dich sein. Ich habe mich so sehr darüber gefreut. Du weißt, dass ich niemals damit gerechnet hatte, dass mein Roman erfolgreich sein wird. Denn, wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, in der Zaubererwelt ist ja doch eher Fachliteratur gefragt. Das ich mit meinem Kriminalroman zur besten Autorin gewählt und _Mord in der Dunkelheit_ das meistverkaufte Buch des Jahres sein würde, war für mich überhaupt keine Option." Freudig hüpfte sie in ihrem Sessel auf und ab. „Aber ich habe es geschafft. Ich, Hermione Snape-Granger, die kleine Muggelhexe, bin der Star der Literarischen Welt!", triumphierte sie.

„Nun, ich habe zu keiner Zeit an dir gezweifelt, Hermione!", bestätigte Severus seiner Frau.

Die sah ihn liebevoll an. „Ich weiß, mein Lieber. Und deshalb habe ich dir den Preis gewidmet. Das sollte meine Überraschung für dich sein. Es war schade, dass du nicht dabei warst."

Severus beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir auch sehr leid, dass ich die Preisverleihung nicht erlebt habe und dir nicht zur Seite stehen konnte." Er küsste sie noch mal und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. „Aber ich habe gehört, du hast auch ohne mich feuchtfröhlich gefeiert. Du scheinst ja ziemlich schnell Ersatz für mich gefunden zu haben."

Hermione blinzelte ihn fragend an? „Ersatz für dich? Wer sollte das wohl gewesen sein?" Dann lachte sie auf. „Ach... jetzt sag bloß, du meinst Wally? Wer hat dir von ihm erzählt?"

„Meine Schwiegermutter, die ich mit viel Mühe dazu bringen konnte, mir zu erzählen wo du bist, da sie zu betrunken war, um ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen", spottetet Severus. „Der Champagner scheint vorzüglich gewesen zu sein."

„Das war er in der Tat. Mister Walter Fishbourne, auch bekannt als Wally, hatte seine Spendierhosen an und ließ die Korken krachen." Hermione musste lächeln, als sie an den älteren Mann dachte. „Ich frage mich, wo er zum Schluss abgeblieben ist?", überlegte sie dann.

„Nun, ich bin nur froh, dass ich ihn nicht in deinem Schlafzimmer angetroffen habe!" Dies zu sagen, konnte Severus sich nicht verbeißen.

Nun lachte Hermione aber laut auf. „Bei Merlin..., das kannst du aber auch nur sagen, weil du Wally nicht kennst. Er ist so eine Mischung aus Albus und Arthur Weasley. Sehr amüsant und sehr väterlich."

„Nun, sein Glück." Severus schenkte sich noch einmal Kaffee aus der Kanne auf dem Tisch nach.

Hermione biss genüsslich in ihr Brötchen, das sie großzügig mit Aprikosenmarmelade bestrichen hatte und beobachtete Severus, der einen großen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse nahm und zufrieden seufzend einen Moment lang selig die Augen schloss. Hermione musste lachen, als sie ihren Mann so sah.

„Entspannt?", fragte sie leise und zog anzüglich eine Augenbraue hoch.

Severus grinste, bevor er antworte. „Sehr."

„Bereust du es, dass du mich zu unseren kleinen... ähm... Morgenaktivitäten verführt hast?"

„Nun, sagen wir mal so... ich musste mich ja nicht großartig anstrengen, um dich zu verführen", schmunzelte er.

„Das stimmt. Schwieriger war es schon dich dazu zu überreden, eine Eule mit der Nachricht, dass du heute erst am Nachmittag in der Apotheke erscheinst, zu schicken."

Hermione schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über Severus Befürchtungen, Miss Melville könnte erahnen, was ihn davon abhielt zu seiner üblichen Zeit in der Apotheke zu erscheinen. Er war immer als erster da, obwohl auch seine Angestellte die Berechtigung hatte, statt seiner die Apotheke zu öffnen.

„Du machst dir übermäßig viele Gedanken über die Befindlichkeiten von Miss Melville, Severus. Schließlich musst weder du, noch ich mich vor dieser Person rechtfertigen." Sie löffelte eine Portion Obstsalat in eine Schale. „Und wenn sie sich Gedanken darüber macht, was wir beide vielleicht so treiben, dann ist das ihr Problem. Das juckt mich wenig."

„Aber immerhin ist sie meine Angestellte. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Mitarbeiter sich Gedanken über mein Privatleben machen. Privat ist privat", erwiderte Severus.

„Da hast du Recht. Dann soll es aber auch privat bleiben. Und es ist unser Privatleben, da hat Miss Melville nichts zu suchen. Diese Person soll sich ein eigenes Privatleben suchen." Hermione hob drohend ihren Löffel. „Und vor allem soll sie die Finger von meinem Mann lassen!"

„Was du immer hast!" Severus sah seine Frau kopfschüttelnd an. „Miss Melville ist nicht an mir als Mann interessiert. Wir haben lediglich ein gut funktionierendes Arbeitsverhältnis miteinander. Mehr nicht." Er beschloss Hermione lieber noch nichts davon zu erzählen, dass er seine junge Assistentin gebeten hatte, ihn zu dem Tränkemeisterkongress zu begleiten. Damit würde er solange warten, wie nur möglich.

Und vor allem würde er ihr nichts von seinem sonderbaren Traum erzählen.

Was, in Merlins Namen der bedeutete, war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht klar. Vielleicht sollte er doch ein Buch über Traumdeutung zu Rate ziehen.

„Dann sieh zu, dass es auch ein reines Arbeitsverhältnis bleibt, mein lieber Mann!", brummelte Hermione düster in seine Überlegungen hinein.

„Unterstellst du mir da ehebrecherische Absichten, Hermione?" Severus sah sie fragend an. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten fast bis zum Haaransatz.

Sie stand geschmeidig auf, um sich dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. „Dir nicht..., obwohl ich doch den Eindruck habe, dass du eine klitzekleine Schwäche für dieses Person entwickelt hast ", erwiderte sie leise und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich hoffe doch, dass du niemals an meiner Treue zu dir zweifeln wirst, Hermione. Wie habe uns doch ewige Liebe und Treue geschworen und dieser Schwur wurde magisch besiegelt. Vergiss das nicht, bevor du mir irgendetwas unterstellst." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig verletzt. „Ich bin auf immer dein. Das weißt du doch."

Hermione strich ihm über die Stirn und küsste seine Augenbrauen, die sich missbilligend verzogen hatten. „Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen, Geliebter", flüsterte sie.

Ihre Hand wanderte nach unten, unter seinen Bademantel und tastete nach seinem Glied. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihn und spürte sofort ein leichtes Zucken. Ihr war nicht nach Leidenschaft zumute, nein, im Gegenteil. Sie wollte ihn lediglich spüren.

„Liebe mich", hauchte sie. „Liebe mich sanft. Halt mich fest. Ich will dich fühlen, will dich riechen und schmecken."

Sie bog sich ein wenig nach hinten, als er anfing ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Langsam wanderte sein Mund zu ihren Brüsten und ganz sanft umschloss er mit den Lippen ihre linke Brustwarze und fing hingebungsvoll an daran zu saugen. Ihre Hand hörte nicht auch ihn zu massieren und mittlerweile stand sein Penis hart und fest zwischen ihnen.

Severus umfasst ihre Hüften, hob sie ein wenig hoch und ließ sie dann auf seiner Erektion hinab sinken. Beide stöhnten sie genussvoll auf und Hermione schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge, um seinen Duft tief einzuatmen. Ganz langsam bewegten sie sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus und ließen sich bei ihrem Liebesspiel sehr viel Zeit.

Mehrfach stoppten sie ihre Bewegungen um den Orgasmus so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, doch irgendwann hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und sie erlebten zusammen einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt.

Severus lehnte seine Stirn heftig atmend an Hermiones und hielt mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht fest umschlungen. „Zweifle niemals an meiner Treue zu dir!", keuchte er.

„Nein… niemals!", wisperte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine. Dann fing sie an sich zu bewegen. „Lass uns duschen gehen."

Er legte seine Hände unter ihren Po. „Ich gehe gerne mit dir unter die Dusche, mein Schatz." Er stand auf und hob sie dabei hoch. „Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dich noch einmal liebe. Ich bin zu alt, um das in so kurzer Zeit nochmal zu schaffen."

Hermione lachte und ließ sich an ihm herabgleiten. „Oh, mein armer alter Ehemann. Solltest du etwa schwächeln?"

„Ich und schwächeln?", empörte er sich. „Immerhin habe ich dich in den letzten vier Stunden dreimal geliebt. Ich finde das nicht schwach."

Er griff zum Duschgel, reichte die Flasche an Hermione weiter und begann seinen Körper einzuseifen. Sie seufzte theatralisch, sagte aber nichts, sondern sah ihn nur traurig an.

Er stoppte in seinem Tun. „Was?"

Sie seufzte nochmal. „Es gab mal Zeiten, da musste ich mich nicht alleine einseifen, wenn wir zusammen unter der Dusche standen!"

„Dann komm schon her, du kleine Nervenhexe", brummte er.

„Pah, danke. Wenn man dich dazu zwingen muss, verzichte ich lieber", gab sie schnippisch zur Antwort, ihre Augen blitzten dabei aber übermütig.

Er gab ihr einen Klaps auf das nackte Hinterteil.

„Seien Sie bitte nicht so unverschämt, mein Herr", flötete sie geziert über ihre Schulter.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir als Versöhnung die Haare wasche?" Severus hatte inzwischen etwas von dem Shampoo genommen und begann nun ihre langen Haare einzuseifen. „Halt still und zappel nicht rum."

„Mhm….", schnurrte sie, die Kopfmassage genießend. „Weißt du Severus... Eigentlich hatte ich gestern Abend noch einen kleinen Spaziergang am Meer für uns eingeplant gehabt. Daraus ist ja nun leider nichts geworden. Könntest du es eventuell in Erwägung ziehen, mit mir gleich noch ein wenig am Meer spazieren zu gehen?"

„Meinst du, ich soll dich Nervenhexe noch länger ertragen? Mhm... na ja! Jetzt ist es sowieso egal, wenn ich noch später in die Apotheke komme. Darauf kommt es auch nicht mehr an", erwiderte er grinsend.

Sie gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. „Bin ich so schwer zu ertragen?", murrte sie.

„Nun, hin und wieder schon!" Severus lachte, als er ihr beleidigtes Gesicht sah. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sie ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Dann nicht!", schnappte sie, nahm sich ein Handtuch und verließ die Dusche. Auf der Badematte stehend trocknete sie sich ab.

Severus hatte inzwischen das Wasser abgestellt und sich ebenfalls ein Handtuch gegriffen. Während er sich trocken rieb, betrachtete er ihre Rückseite, die sie ihm demonstrativ präsentierte.

„Hör auf, mir auf den Hintern zu starren", zischte sie ihm über ihre Schulter zu.

„Aber wo käme ich denn dahin, meine Schatz. Als wenn ich so etwas jemals machen würde." Er klang sehr empört und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also wirklich, was du so von mir denkst." Allerdings blinzelte er sie leicht lächelnd an.

Als sie einige Zeit später fertig angezogen und zur Abreise bereit waren, sah Hermione ihren Mann fragend an. „Wie sieht es jetzt aus mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

Er sah sie einen Moment regungslos an und nahm dann ihren Arm. „Na, dann komm schon. Du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe."

Kurz darauf schlenderten sie die Strandpromenade entlang. Hermione hakte sich bei Severus ein, weil ihr kalt war. Es war mittlerweile Anfang Dezember und es wehte hier an der Küste ein eisiger Wind.

Er schnaubte belustigt. „Nur zur Erinnerung! DU wolltest am Meer spazieren gehen!"

Unauffällig zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und flüsterte einen Wärmezauber, der sich um sie beide legte.

„Danke." Hermione blieb stehen und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihrem Mann. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich das Meer. Zwar war es um diese Jahreszeit grau und wild, aber gerade diese Wildheit des Wassers faszinierte die Hexe. „Schau mal, ist das Meer nicht imposant? Ich freue mich schon auf die Weihnachtsferien und unseren Aufenthalt in Cornwall. Riordan hat in seinem letzten Brief aus Hogwarts geschrieben, dass er es gar nicht erwarten kann, in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen. Ich glaube, der Junge hat ein wenig Heimweh."

„Den Eindruck habe ich allerdings auch", bestätigte Severus. „Das wird sich mit der Zeit schon legen. Die Gesellschaft von Gleichaltrigen wird ihm gut tun. Ich möchte nicht, dass er die gleichen Probleme hat, wie ich sie in seinem Alter hatte." Er sah seine Frau fragend an. „Du hast doch nicht den Eindruck, dass es so ist, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Rio ist ein fröhlicher, kontaktfreudiger Bursche. Er hat lediglich ein wenig Heimweh. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine Hogwartszeit. Je näher die Ferien rückten, umso mehr sehnte ich mich nach meinen Eltern. Erst als ich älter wurde, legte sich das dann. Unser Sohn ist erst in seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts und du weißt doch, wie sehr er an dir hängt."

„Nun mach aber mal halblang. Du bist ihm genauso wichtig!", empörte sich Severus über ihre Worte.

Hermione lachte. „So meine ich das doch nicht, Severus. Er liebt uns beide, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Aber er hat mir geschrieben, dass er sich sehr darauf freut, mit dir einen neuen Trank zu brauen und das er etwas Wichtiges hätte, was er mit dir besprechen will." Sie boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Au!" Er rieb sich die Stelle. „Was ist das bloß heute mit dir? Den ganzen Tag schon bist du mir gegenüber gewalttätig."

„Oh, du armer Mann. Ich mache es bei Gelegenheit wieder gut", spottete sie.

„Ich werde dich dran erinnern, mein Schatz." Severus schlang beide Arme um sie. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt nach Hause apparieren. Schließlich haben wir noch eine Tochter, die uns vielleicht braucht und von der ich nicht den momentanen Aufenthaltsortes weiß."

„Morag war gestern nach der Schule bei ihrer Freundin Amanda Osbourne und hat dort auch übernachtet. Heute hat Mum sie von der Schule abgeholt."

„Wenn sie wieder nüchtern ist….", murmelte er.

Hermione lachte und lehnte sich dann an ihn. Severus sah sich kurz um, als er feststellte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, disapparierten sie.

Wenig später fanden sie sich in ihrer Wohnung wieder.

„Ich nehme mal an, du wirst direkt in die Apotheke gehen?", fragte Hermione ihren Mann. „Deine Miss Melville wartet sicher sehnsüchtig auf dich." Diesen Spruch konnte sie sich nicht verbeißen.

Severus sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Du bist ein freches Biest, Löwin!"

Sie lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Deshalb liebst du mich doch, Schlange!"

„Das ist wohl wahr!" Severus ging in Richtung Tür, dicht gefolgt von Hermione. Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was gedenkt du jetzt zu tun?", wollte er wissen.

„Keine Sorge, ich folge dir schon nicht! Ich gehe hinüber in die Buchhandlung, um kurz mit Mitch zu sprechen. Schließlich war er gestern Abend in Brighton dabei. Ich will mal hören, wie es ihm und Cera gefallen hat." Sie folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter.

Am Ende der Treppe blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wieso glaubst du, ich würde mich sorgen, dass du mir in die Apotheke folgst?"

Dadurch dass sie auf der ersten Treppenstufe stand, befanden sie sich auf Augenhöhe. Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie Miss Melville entdeckt, die sie beide durch die Glasscheibe in der Tür beobachtete.

„Weil du dir nicht sicher bist, ob ich deiner liebreizenden Assistentin nicht vielleicht doch eine Szene machen würde, wenn ich ihr jetzt über den Weg laufen würde. Aus diesem Grund ist es dir lieber, wenn ich einen großen Bogen um die unglaublich fantastische Miss Melville mache." Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und warf einen verstohlenen Blick in die Apotheke.

Jene besagte Blondine stand jetzt nahe der Tür und beobachtete das Ehepaar.

„Gerade in diesem Moment frage ich mich wieder mal, warum dich der Hut damals nicht nach Slytherin einsortiert hat. Deine kleinen Spitzen, die du so gut verteilst, könnten schon fast legendär sein, mein Schatz", schnarrte Severus.

Hermione lachte und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. „Nun, warten wir doch heute Abend ab. Wenn unsere Tochter im Bett ist, zeige ich dir etwas, das ist schon längst legendär, mein geliebter Ehemann", hauchte sie an sein Ohr.

Severus Hand wanderte ihren Rücken hinab zu ihrem Hinterteil und drückte sie eng an sich.

„Darauf freue ich mich schon sehr…" Dann presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren und fing an, mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu erkunden. Hermione nahm noch mit einem Auge den wütenden Blick von Miss Melville und das begeisterte Winken von Hampton Collins im Hintergrund wahr, dann schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen.

Es war unglaublich, aber selbst nach so vielen Jahren und einer so unglaublich befriedigenden Liebesnacht schaffte Severus es, sie mit seinen Küssen alles andere vergessen zu lassen. Sie seufzte zufrieden auf und lehnte sich etwas zurück, als er anfing ihren Hals zu küssen.

Als plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihnen erklang, fuhren sie auseinander.

„Sir, ich brauche von Ihnen noch einige Unterschriften. Dauert es noch lange, bis sie ins Büro kommen?" Miss Melville hörte sich an, als hätte sie eine große Flasche Ekeltrank auf Ex austrinken müssen.

„Miss Melville…", Hermione ließ den Namen dieser Person so klingen, als würde sie sich freuen, Rita Kimmkorn zu sehen. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie unser unglückliches Zusammentreffen von gestern gut überstanden." Sie legte eine Hand auf Severus Brust. „Vielleicht sollten wir in Zukunft versuchen, ein wenig höflicher miteinander umzugehen. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass mein Mann irgendwann glaubt, er wäre mit einer gewalttätigen Frau verheiratet…, denn eines kann ich Ihnen garantieren. Noch so eine Nummer wie gestern, und ich hexe Ihnen etwas wirklich Übles an den Hals…!"

Sie genoss den entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck dieser Miss Melville in vollen Zügen, drehte sich zu Severus um, dessen Blick nicht weniger fassungslos war. Sie gab ihm einen raschen Kuss, lächelte und verschwand in Richtung Tür.

„Ich bin dann in der Buchhandlung und hole danach unser Kind nach Hause. Bis später, Liebling!" Sie hob grüßend die Hand und verließ dann fluchtartig, aber triumphierend vor sich hin grinsend, das Haus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 – Von Wunschschwiegersöhnen und Suppenfreunden**

Seit gut einem Monat fand Catriona jetzt in unregelmäßigen Abständen eine rote Rose auf ihrer Fußmatte. Bis heute wusste sie nicht, wer sie ihr heimlich zukommen ließ. Egal welchen Zauber sie auch auf ihre Tür legte, ihr stiller Verehrer war immer eine Idee besser als sie und schaffte es immer ihre Zauber zu deaktivieren.

Schon allein deswegen hätte Cat gerne gewusst, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte, denn sie selbst war eine sehr talentierte Hexe, gerade was Zaubersprüche anging.

Duncan hatte nichts damit zu tun. Ein paar Tage, nachdem sie die erste Rose gefunden hatte, nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und suchte das Gespräch mit ihm. Wie sie bereits vermutet hatte, empfand er mehr für sie als nur normale Zuneigung. Allerding behauptete er, damit umgehen zu können, dass Cat in ihm nur einen Freund sah.

_Und die Rosen waren definitiv nicht von ihm._

Nun gut, irgendwann würde ihr Verehrer sich schon bemerkbar machen.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und Catriona, die in ihrem Zimmer im Wohnheim an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, sah zum Fenster hinaus und entzündete dann mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes einige Kerzen.

Es war Anfang Dezember und langsam sollte sie anfangen, über Weihnachtsgeschenke für ihre Familie und Freunde nachzudenken. Sie freute sich schon auf die Weihnachtsferien. Wie immer würde die Familie die ganzen Ferien in Cornwall verbringen.

Und wie immer würde sich zu den Feiertagen eine große Runde zu einem opulenten Weihnachtsessen einfinden. Außer ihren Eltern und Geschwistern waren da noch Grandma und Grandad, sogar ihre spanischen Großeltern und Urgroßeltern waren eingeladen, Harry, Ginny, Blaise und Ron, jeweils mit Ehefrauen und Kindern, die gesamte Familie Malfoy und natürlich Albus und Minerva.

Es war immer ein kunterbunter Haufen, der sich mittlerweile traditionell bei den Snapes am ersten Weihnachtstag einfand. Manchmal brachte der eine oder andere noch jemanden mit, so dass man vorher nie sagen konnte, wie viele Personen genau am Tisch saßen, aber ein jeder schien sich wohl zu fühlen an der großen, festlich geschmückten Tafel, die Hermione und Severus jedes Jahr in ihrem großen Wintergarten aufbauten.

Dieses Jahr würde auch wieder Cassandra dabei sein, genauer gesagt verbrachte ihre Freundin einige Tage bei der Familie Snape. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Catriona freute sich schon darauf.

Sie nahm ihre Teetasse in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, um über die Vorteile des Gebrauchs von Früchten des hundertjährigen Ranusbaumes zu lesen. Bald war sie wieder in das Thema vertieft.

Als sie ein leises Pochen an ihrem Fenster hörte, schaute sie irritiert auf. Auf ihrem Fensterbrett saß Livingston, Duncans Uhu. Cat öffnete das Fenster und ließ das Tier herein. Vorsichtig löste sie das Schriftstück von Livingstons Bein und kraulte ihn dann anschließend zwischen den Ohren.

Der Uhu liebte diese Art der Zuwendung und ließ sich das gerne gefallen. Cat erwartete immer, dass er irgendwann noch mal anfing, wie eine Katze zu schnurren. Sie hielt ihm einen Eulenkeks hin, mit dem das Tier sich dann auf Cats Kleiderschrank zurück zog, um ihn dort in Ruhe zu verspeisen und sich vor dem Rückflug noch ein wenig auszuruhen.

Die junge Hexe goss sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein und entrollte dann das Pergament. Duncan schrieb ihr ständig ellenlange Briefe, in denen er von seinem Beruf erzählte, von neuen Büchern, die er gelesen hatte und allen möglichen wichtigen und unwichtigen Dingen. Heute war der Brief nicht anders verfasst, bis Cat zu einer Stelle kam, die sie erstaunt innehalten ließ. Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Text und las den Abschnitt ein zweites Mal.

„… _insofern habe ich mich sehr über die Einladung deiner Eltern zu dem Snapeschen Weihnachtsessen gefreut. Ich hatte ja schon viel darüber gehört, aber niemals mit einer Einladung gerechnet. Es ist sehr lieb von dir, dass du an mich gedacht hast. Dein Vater erzählte mir in unserem letzten Gespräch, dass ihm der Gedanke dazu gekommen wäre, weil du so oft von mir sprechen würdest. Wer hätte das gedacht, Miss Snape. Ich hoffe du erzählst nur nettes über mich."_

Ihr Vater führte Gespräche mit Duncan Hunnicut, und sie wusste nichts davon. Keiner von beiden hatte ihr jemals davon erzählt. Also, da musste sie doch mal nachhaken.

Nachdenklich las sie den Brief zu Ende und öffnete dann das Fenster, um Livingston wieder herauszulassen. Eine Antwort würde sie erst später verfassen, jetzt musste sie erst mal zu Cas rübergehen.

Nur einige Augenblicke später saß sie in dem Zimmer ihrer Freundin in einem Sessel und erzählte ihr von dem Brief.

„Kannst du das glauben? Mein Dad und Duncan scheinen im Kontakt zu stehen und keiner von beiden erzählt mir davon. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen!"

„Na ja, dein Vater hat halt ein Faible für deinen Duncan. Er gefällt ihm scheinbar. Immerhin haben sie den gleichen Beruf." Cas lachte. „Vielleicht sieht er in ihm den perfekten Schwiegersohn."

„Meinst du ich muss auf der Hut sein? Nicht das Dad mich noch mit Duncan verkuppeln will!" Die beiden jungen Frauen fingen an zu lachen.

„Nun, das könnte lustig werden. Wie schön, dass ich dabei sein werde und alles genau beobachten kann", kicherte Cassandra.

Ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür ertönte. „Nanu, wer ist denn das?"

„Cassie, ich bins, dein Lieblingsbruder. Mach mal die Tür auf…." ertönte auch schon Cavs Stimme.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder", antwortete Cas, während sie ihrem Bruder öffnete. „Oh…! Hallo Cal, lange nicht gesehen!", begrüßte sie dann den jungen Mann, der hinter ihrem Bruder stand.

„Hallo Cas!" Callum McGonagall beugte sich vor und gab Cassandra einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Catriona!" Ihr nickte er lediglich zu.

„Hallo Callum!" Sie nickte ebenfalls nur zurück.

„Ich soll dir was von Mum bringen!" Cav hielt seiner Schwester eine Schachtel hin. „Angeblich sei es ganz wichtig und du wüsstest schon Bescheid."

„Ja, das stimmt. Das habe ich bei meinem letzten Besuch am Wochenende Zuhause vergessen", stimmte Cas zu. „Danke, dass du mir das Paket vorbei gebracht hast, Brüderchen."

„So bin ich", grinste Cav. „Wie sieht es aus mit euch beiden? Wir wollten gerade irgendwo was Essen gehen. Habt ihr Lust uns zu begleiten?"

„Oja, gerne!" Cassandra sprang sofort auf.

„Ich weiß nicht", Cat hingegen zögerte. „Eigentlich habe ich noch eine Menge zu lesen."

„Das läuft dir nicht weg", dröhnte Cav. „Komm doch mit Kitty."

Als sie wenig später in dem kleinen Bistro in der Nähe des Wohnheims saßen, nahm Catriona die Speisekarte zur Hand und gab vor, sie intensiv zu studieren. Sie war ein wenig irritiert wegen des Verhaltens, das Callum an den Tag legte.

Er hatte ihr die Tür aufgehalten, einen Stuhl zurecht gezogen und saß jetzt nah neben ihr. Sehr nah sogar. Und er nahm sich keine eigene Karte, sondern beugte sich zu ihr rüber und las über ihre Schulter schauend mit.

„Kannst du mir etwas empfehlen?", fragte er sie leise und schaute sie fragend an.

„Was magst du denn gerne?", entgegnete Cat.

„Ich mag eigentlich alles. Was nimmst du denn?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht esse ich nur einen Salat. Obwohl..., ach nee... ich nehme eine Suppe."

„Gute Idee. Das mache ich auch. Wie ist denn die Krabbencremesuppe? Hast du die schon mal gegessen?"

„Ähm... ja, die ist ganz ausgezeichnet. Die werde ich auch nehmen." Cat spürte, dass ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Es verunsicherte sie total, dass Cal ihr die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen schaute. Schnell schaute sie wieder auf die Karte.

„Darf ich?" Callum legte seine Hand auf ihre und zog sie ein wenig zu sich herüber, um einen besseren Einblick in die Speisekarte zu bekommen. Er lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter zu ihr rüber und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer liegen.

Catriona war nun vollends verwirrt. Sie spürte, dass ein wohliger Schauer über ihren Körper lief und ihr Herz einen Moment lang stolperte, bevor es etwas schneller als vorher weiterschlug.

Rasch zog sie ihre Hand unter seiner weg und hielt ihm die Karte hin.

„Ich bin fertig! Willst du noch schauen?" Sie musste sich erst räuspern, bevor sie klar sprechen konnte.

Cal nahm ihr die Karte ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Inzwischen war die Bedienung an den Tisch gekommen und nahm nun ihre Bestellung auf. Cat hatte ihre Meinung geändert und eine Kürbiscremesuppe bestellt, während Cal bei der Krabbensuppe blieb.

Nachdem Cat sich zurückgelehnt hatte, sah sie zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und bemerkte, dass Cassandra sie grinsend beobachtete und dann fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Catriona machte ein etwas ratloses Gesicht und wandte sich dann Cav zu, der sie lautstark fragte, wieso er denn nicht bei dem Snapeschen Weihnachtsessen eingeladen sei.

„Mein lieber Cav. Du kennst doch inzwischen meinen Vater. Hattest du den Eindruck, dass du ihm sympathisch bist? Dass er das Bedürfnis hätte, dich noch einmal wiederzusehen?"

Cassandra lachte auf. „Nun gut, den Eindruck hatte ich in meinem Fall aber auch nicht. Ich erinnere dich nur an die Sommerferien in Cornwall."

„Na komm, zumindest hast du von ihm noch nie einen seiner berühmten „Professor Snape Blicke" abbekommen. Darauf kannst du dir was einbilden, Cassie." Cat schmunzelte.

„Oh ja, dieser Blick ist ja geradezu legendär. Ein Kollege von mir war Schüler bei deinem Vater. Er ist ein Ravenclaw. Einige Male hat er mir schon von seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts und seinen Zaubertrankstunden bei Professor Snape erzählt. Da ihm das Fach nie lag, hatte er auch nichts zu lachen bei deinem Vater. Er sagt, Strafarbeiten seien bei der alten Fledermaus, Verzeihung, aber das sind seine Worte, an der Tagesordnung gewesen und er hat bei den Schülern Angst und Schrecken verbreitet." Cassandra gab ihrem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Rede nicht so über Cats Vater", fuhr sie ihn an. „Vielleicht war er mal so, aber er hat auch eine Menge auf sich genommen, damals während des Krieges."

„Und nicht nur dann", verteidigte auch Cat ihren Vater. „Er hat viele Jahre als Spion sowohl für Dumbledore, als auch für Voldemort gearbeitet. Sowas kann ja auch nicht spurlos an einem vorbei gehen. Mein Dad ist ein unglaublich liebenswerter Mensch, wenn man ihn erst mal etwas näher kennt. Ich habe ihn jedenfalls, als ich ihn kennen lernte, vom ersten Moment an geliebt."

„Wie meinst du das? Als du ihn kennen gelernt hast?" Callum sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nun, Dad ist nicht mein leiblicher Vater. Er ist mit meiner Mum zusammen gekommen, als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Sie haben sich zwar schon ewig lange gekannt, schließlich war Mum Schülerin auf Hogwarts und er war dort ihr Lehrer. Aber nach ihrer Schulzeit hat meine Mutter studiert und ist dann nach Spanien gegangen. Dort hat sie meinen Erzeuger kennengelernt. Allerdings hat er sie damals sitzen gelassen und wir sind dann nach Amerika gezogen. Als ich dann sechs Jahre alt war, hat Mum den Buchladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnet und da Dad die Apotheke gegenüber besitzt, haben sie sich dort wiedergetroffen und sich ineinander verliebt," erklärte Cat den beiden Männern. Cassandra kannte die Geschichte natürlich schon.

„Also ist er nur dein Stiefvater?", wollte Callum wissen.

„Er hat mich adoptiert und für mich ist er mein richtiger Vater. Er ist mir sehr wichtig und ich liebe ihn sehr. Anders herum ist es genauso. Er macht nie einen Unterschied zwischen uns Kindern. Ich habe noch zwei Geschwister, deren leiblicher Vater er ist. Aber das ist egal. Er behandelt uns alle gleich."

„Und dein richtiger Vater….", Callum wurde von Cat sofort unterbrochen.

„Mein Erzeuger….. Er ist nicht mein Vater. Ein Vater ist mehr als nur ein Samenspender."

„Nun gut…. dein Erzeuger. Weißt du wer es ist? Kennst du ihn?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn zufällig kennengelernt, als ich achtzehn war. Meine Mutter ist mit mir nach Granada gereist, weil ich dort geboren wurde. Durch einen großen Zufall haben wir ihn dort getroffen. Er hat sich als eine Niete entpuppt, aber gleichzeitig habe ich auch meine spanische Familie getroffen. Meine Urgroßeltern, Großeltern und zahlreiche Tanten und Onkel. Ich bin regelmäßig in Spanien und besuche sie. Sie sind mir sehr wichtig geworden."

Noch nie hatte Catriona relativ fremden Menschen so viel von ihrer Familie und ihrem Familienleben erzählt. Eigentlich achtete sie immer auf ihre Worte, denn auch noch heute, nach so vielen Jahren, gab es Menschen, die sich für den ehemaligen Todesser Severus Snape und Hermione Granger, als Mitglied des goldenen Trios interessierten und meinten, eine gute Story an die Klatschpresse verkaufen zu können.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft aus ihrem Glas und schwieg dann nachdenklich. Dieser Callum McGonagall schien sie doch mehr zu beeindrucken und zu beschäftigen, als sie geahnt hatte. Darüber musste sie später in Ruhe nachdenken.

Die Bedienung brachte zum Glück jetzt das Essen, so dass sie sich nun erst mal darauf konzentrieren konnte. Sie war ein wenig verwirrt wegen Callums Verhalten. Bislang waren sie sich doch immer in die Haare geraten, wieso war er jetzt so…. ja so anders zu ihr. Cat nahm ihren Löffel und begann ihre heiße Kürbiscremesuppe zu löffeln. Nachdenklich pustete sie in die sehr heiße Speise. Sie fragte sich, was Callum bezweckte.

Irritiert schaute sie auf, als Cassandra sie anstieß.

„Träumst du, Cat? Oder sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir?"

„Oh, entschuldige…. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich möchte wissen, was du jetzt wegen Duncan unternehmen wirst?"

„Wer ist Duncan?", wollte Cal wissen.

„Duncan ist ein Freund von mir", erklärte Cat.

Cav lachte. „Ein Freund ist gut…. Der Kerl ist bis über beide Ohren verknallt in dich." Er hatte Duncan hin und wieder getroffen, wenn er die Mädels besucht hatte.

Auch Cassandra lachte. „Genau. Da muss ich meinem Bruder mal zustimmen, was ich bestimmt nicht gerne mache. Duncan sabbert Cat hinterher!", erklärte sie Callum, der Cat daraufhin mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.

„Und du? Sabberst du ihm auch hinterher?", fragte er leise.

Cat wurde rot. „Erstens mal, sabbere ich nie jemanden hinterher. Zweitens sabbert auch Duncan mir nicht hinterher. Drittens geht euch das gar nichts an."

Sie nahm wieder ihren Löffel zur Hand um ihre Suppe weiteressen zu können.

Natürlich ließ Cassandra sich von Cats Worten nicht bremsen. Lachend sprach sie weiter. „Nun ja, auch wenn angeblich weder du noch er sabbert, dein Vater hat scheinbar ein Faible für Duncan Hunnicut entwickelt! Immerhin hat er ihn zum Snapeschen Weihnachtsessen eingeladen."

Cat seufzte. War ja klar, dass Cas das ausplaudern würde.

„Ja, da hast du recht. Das hat er wirklich. Auch wenn ich nicht so ganz verstehe wieso!"

„Ach, ist ja interessant!" Gespielt beleidigt kniff Cav die Lippen zusammen. „Und ich bin nicht eingeladen? Was hat dieser Mann was ich nicht habe?"

„Manieren!", warf Cas hilfreich ein.

„Einen passenden Beruf?", schlug Cat vor.

„Wieso? Was macht dieser Wunderknabe denn beruflich?", fragte Callum.

„Er ist Tränkemeister, genau wie mein Dad. Und er arbeitet im Sankt Mungos, in der Forschung", erklärte Cat.

„Aber wir sind Auroren", tönte Cav. „Was ist dagegen schon ein langweiliger Forschungsjob?"

Catriona grinste. „Oh…. Auroren und Quidditchspieler sind für meinen Vater so ziemlich das schlimmste Pack, das es auf Erden gibt. Es muss schon viel passieren, bis ihm jemand mit einem diese beiden Berufen sympathisch ist. Ganz viel sogar….."

Cal sah sie erstaunt an. „Was ist denn der Grund für seine schlechte Meinung über Auroren und Quidditchspieler?"

„Ach, das zu erklären, würde zu weit führen. Da wird unser Essen ja kalt", wich Cat aus. Sie war nicht gewillt, einem relativ fremden Menschen wie Cal zu viel aus ihrem Familienleben zu erzählen.

Obwohl, wenn sie es sich genau überlegte…. So fremd kam Callum McGonagall ihr gar nicht vor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 - Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört!**

Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Catriona wälzte sich, obwohl sie müde war, schlaflos in ihrem Bett herum. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass sie die ganze Zeit Callum McGonagall vor Augen hatte. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, denn Cal war genau der Typ Mann, den sie eigentlich nicht mochte.

Er war zu gutaussehend, zu männlich und wie sie fand, zu sehr von sich selbst eingenommen. Einer, auf den die Frauen flogen, und der das auch wusste und vor allem, der das auch ausnutzte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Als sie ihn und Cassie so gut wie inflagranti erwischt hatte und an dem er dann einige Stunden später diese wildfremde Frau auf der Party aufgerissen hatte, um sie dann direkt auf dem Parkplatz…. Na ja, diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht zu Ende denken. Sie wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass es sie verletzt hatte.

Und vor allem wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen, dass es sie erregt hatte, als er in dem kleinen Bistro so nah neben ihr gesessen hatte. Als er sie immer mal wieder wie zufällig berührt hatte. Und als er auf dem Rückweg neben ihr gelaufen war, plötzlich ganz vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern ihre Hand umschloss und sie ganz leise fragte „Geht es mich auch nichts an, was Duncan Hunnicut dir bedeutet?"

Sie hatte daraufhin geschluckt und gespürt, dass sie mal wieder errötete. Verwirrt hatte sie ihn angesehen und verlegen geantwortet „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich das interessiert."

„Mich interessiert alles, was mit dir zu tun hat. Du interessierst mich, Catriona Snape!", hatte er geflüstert.

Dann hatte er ihre Hand losgelassen, weil Cassandra und Cav, die vor ihnen herliefen, stehengeblieben waren und sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatten.

Was Cav ihnen zugerufen hatte, war ungehört an ihr abgeprallt, denn sie war zu verwirrt von Callums Worten.

Und jetzt lag sie hier im Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Doch irgendwann schlief sie ein und träumte von Callum, der von ihrem Dad auf einem Besen über ein Quidditchfeld gejagt wurde.

Hermione saß in ihrem Büro und las schmunzelnd den Brief ihrer Tochter. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Cat davon erfuhr, dass Severus diesen jungen Tränkemeister Duncan Hunnicut zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen hatte. Und vor allem, wie sie reagieren würde. Severus hatte ja nicht auf ihren Rat, die Einladung über Catriona auszusprechen, hören wollen.

Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf, nahm die Pergamentrolle in die Hand und griff nach ihrem Umhang, um hinüber in die Apotheke zu gehen. Da ihr geliebter Slytherin um diese Uhrzeit für gewöhnlich in seinem Büro saß und Bestellungen bearbeitete, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin.

Wie erwartet saß Severus hinter seinem Schreibtisch, allerdings irritierte es Hermione ein wenig, an seiner Seite Miss Melville anzutreffen. Ziemlich nah an seiner Seite sogar. Beide hatten sich über ein Pergament gebeugt, dass Severus vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte.

Hermione ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Klick hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran. Miss Melville war inzwischen ein wenig zur Seite getreten.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Snape", begrüßte sie Hermione. Seit jenem denkwürdigen Zusammentreffen begegneten sich die beiden Frauen noch distanzierter als vorher. Hermione quetschte gerade ein „Guten Morgen" zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Allerdings sah Miss Melville sie heute mit einen merkwürdig triumphierenden Blick an, der Hermione ausgesprochen suspekt war.

Einen Moment später ließ die junge Tränkemeisterin dann auch schon die Katze aus dem Sack. „Ich werde Sie beide dann allein lassen. Ich denke, wir haben wegen des Kongresses alles geklärt, Mister Snape. Ich werde dann Ihr Manuskript zu meinen Unterlagen nehmen, um es vorher noch einmal durchzulesen. Und dann bringe ich es mit nach Paris!" Sie bewegte sie sich in Richtung Tür und warf Hermione im vorbeigehen ein ziemlich freches Grinsen zu.

Dann verließ sie den Raum und ließ eine ziemlich sprachlose Hermione und einen sich in seiner Haut sichtbar nicht wohlfühlenden Severus zurück. Der räusperte sich jetzt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Hermione unterdessen hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Wie meint sie das?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nun…", Severus legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Was sie meint ist…. Na ja, Miss Melville wird mich nach Paris, zu dem Tränkemeisterkongress am nächsten Wochenende begleiten." Er sah sie abwartend an.

„Du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Miss Melville mit dir zusammen nach Paris fährt und ich erst heute, zufällig davon erfahre. Nach Paris, wohin du mich übrigens nicht mitnehmen wolltest", fuhr Hermione ihn an.

„Ich fahre dahin, weil ich auf dem Kongress zwei Vorträge halten muss und nicht um dort ein romantisches Wochenende zu verbringen. Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass ich keine Zeit für dich haben werde", schnarrte er.

„Ach, aber für Miss Melville", antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Hermione, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht direkt davon in Kenntnis gesetzt habe. Das hätte ich machen müssen, ich gebe es zu. Dafür entschuldige ich mich bei dir. Aber das ist ein reines Arbeitswochenende. Ich werde Samstagabend und Sonntagmorgen meine Vorträge halten und komme dann wieder nach Hause. Das war es dann, mehr wird da nicht passieren." Seine Stimme klang hart als er das sagte.

„Wofür brauchst du dann Miss Melville?", wollte Hermione unwirsch wissen.

„Ich brauche sie gar nicht!", behauptete Severus nachdrücklich. „Ich habe ihr lediglich mitgeteilt, dass sie mich auf den Kongress begleiten darf, als Dank für ihre vorzüglichen Leistungen. Sozusagen als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Seit wann verteilst du Weihnachtsgeschenke an deine Mitarbeiter? Bekommen die anderen auch was?" schnappte sie.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich grundsätzlich nie Geschenke verteile. Das hier ist ein Ausnahmefall, weil Mibelle…. ähm… ich meine Miss Melville so hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hat." Severus zog an seinem Kragen.

Hermione kniff die Augen ganz schmal zusammen und sah ihren Mann ungläubig an. „Das war jetzt ein Versprecher, oder? Severus… sag mir nicht, dass du diese Person mit Vornamen ansprichst?" Ihre Stimme klang ganz leise.

„Und wenn? Du nennst doch auch alle deine Angestellten beim Vornamen. Miss Melville hat es mir angeboten und ich konnte es ja wohl schlecht ablehnen", erklärte Severus grummelig.

„Komisch, sonst hast du dir doch auch nie Gedanken um deine Antworten gemacht. Wieso ausgerechnet bei Mibelle?" Hermione zog den Namen spöttisch in die Länge.

„Hermione… das ist alles ganz harmlos. Ja, ich nenne Miss Melville beim Vornamen und sie begleitet mich auf den Kongress, als eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk für gute Leistungen. Fertig… mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen", stellte Severus energisch klar.

„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass deine Begleitung das auch so sieht und dass sie nicht versucht, sich einen Weg in das Bett ihres Chefs zu suchen. Als großes Weihnachtsgeschenk sozusagen!" keifte Hermione bissig.

Severus seufzte laut auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Nun sei nicht immer eifersüchtig auf Miss Melville! Das nervt langsam!"

„Oh… entschuldige bitte, wenn ich mir ein paar Gedanken über eine Frau mache, von der ich sehr stark glaube, dass sie versucht meinen Mann zu verführen."

„Verdammt Hermione….!" Severus schlug genervt mit der flachen Hand auf die Schreibtischplatte. „Was soll dieses Gekeife. Ich habe mich bereits für mein Schweigen entschuldigt. Aber ich lasse mir von dir keine Untreue unterstellen. Wenn ich Miss Melville vögeln wollte, bräuchte ich nicht mit ihr nach Paris fahren, das könnte ich auch hier tun."

Die Worte waren noch nicht ganz raus, da wusste Severus, dass er einen ganz großen Fehler begangen hatte. Er sah, wie Hermione geschockt die Augen weit aufriss, dass ihr Gesicht rot anlief und sie sich dann umdrehte und ohne ein Wort sein Büro verließ. Die Tür schlug mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihr zu.

Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände sinken.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt…", fluchte er.

Diese Frau machte ihn noch mal wahnsinnig mit ihrem Temperament und ihren Gefühlsausbrüchen.

Natürlich hatte sie das Recht erbost zu sein, weil er ihr nicht erzählt hatte, dass seine Assistentin ihn nach Paris begleiten würde. Aber ihm sofort zu unterstellen, er plane mit Miss Melville einen Seitensprung, war ja wohl unerhört.

Wenn Hermione schon seine Tochter sein könnte, was bei einem Altersunterschied von neunzehn Jahren nicht unmöglich wäre, dann könnte Miss Melville, die in Catrionas Alter war, doch glatt seine Enkeltochter sein. Also Altersmäßig gesehen.

Nicht das er sich jetzt so alt fühlte... nein, natürlich nicht. So gesehen war er ja noch gar nicht sooo alt, da ja in der magischen Welt das Alter eine andere Rolle spielte. Und wenn er wirklich wollte, könnte er selbstverständlich mit Miss Melville…

_Bei Merlin... was dachte er denn da für einen Unsinn? _

Genervt seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Es würde ihm gar nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als sich bei Hermione für seine harschen Worte zu entschuldigen. Verdammt aber auch, warum nur schaffte sie es immer wieder ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass er ihr gegenüber verletzend wurde.

Energisch stand er auf. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich in der Wohnung aufhalten würde.

Und so war es auch tatsächlich. Hermione saß in der Küche auf der Arbeitsfläche und stopfte sich mit Schokolade voll. Wie immer, wenn sie gefrustet oder gereizt oder wütend war, was zum Glück nicht so häufig vorkam. Denn das täte ihrer Figur gar nicht gut.

Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und schaute sich das Spektakel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Vorsichtshalber sagte er kein Wort. Und prompt fuhr sie ihn auch an. „Es ist deine Schuld... schau mal hier. Jetzt habe ich schon wieder eine halbe Schokolade verdrückt."

„Tse... wie schön, wenn man für seine eigenen Schwächen jemand anderes verantwortlich machen kann", äußerte er gönnerhaft.

„Sei nicht so verdammt herablassend", fauchte sie. Wütend schmiss sie ihm die restliche Schokolade, samt Verpackung entgegen.

Severus fing die Schokolade, die vor seine Brust prallte, mit einer raschen Handbewegung auf.

„Bei Merlin... Hermione... wie schaffst du es nur immer, dass ich in mein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückfalle? Du weckst manchmal meine schlechtesten Eigenschaften, die ich eigentlich tief in mir verbogen wissen will, wieder auf und ich sage Sachen, die ich eigentlich nicht sagen will." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermione sprang von ihrem Sitzplatz und stolzierte zu ihm herüber. Mit einem Ruck riss sie ihm die restliche Schokolade aus der Hand und setzte sich damit an den Küchentisch.

„Na, da ergänzen wir uns ja prächtig", brummte sie und kaute missmutig auf der Schokolade herum.

Severus seufzte ergeben auf. „Was erwartest du jetzt von mir. Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, werde ich dich natürlich noch einmal um Verzeihung bitten."

„Pfff... !"

„Verdammt... Hermione. Sag mir was du hören willst….", knurrte er.

„Was ich hören will?", blaffte sie los. „Ich hätte gerne schon früher von deinen Plänen gehört, deine _Assistentin_ mit nach Paris zu nehmen. Nicht erst zwei Tage vor dem Kongress, und das dann auch nur durch einen Zufall. Wann hättest du es mir denn gesagt? Gar nicht?"

„Was unterstellst du mir da eigentlich?"; fragte er sie unwirsch. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich meinen Fehler einsehe. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich wegen eben dieser Reaktion, auf die Tatsache, dass ich mit Miss Melville nach Paris fahre, gezögert, dir davon zu erzählen."

„Seit wann gehst du denn den einfachsten Weg, Severus?", spottete Hermione.

„Vielleicht seit ich eine Ehefrau habe?", schlug Severus ebenso spöttisch vor. Dann ging er zu ihr hinüber, hockte sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Die restliche Schokoladentafel legte er auf den Tisch.

„Du ärgerst dich hinterher nur..." murmelte er. Dann strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Hör mir mal zu, Schatz. Ich weiß, dass du Miss Melville nicht magst. Dieses Thema hatten wir doch schon öfters. Aber für mich ist sie eine fähige Mitarbeiterin, die mir wirklich eine große Hilfe ist. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ich bin nicht gewillt mich von meiner ersten Tränkemeisterin zu trennen, nur weil dir ihre Nase nicht gefällt. Und wenn die Tatsache, dass ich sie mit nach Paris nehme dich so stört, dann denke vielleicht mal darüber nach, wie oft du in den letzten Jahren mit deinem Mitarbeiter Mitch unterwegs warst, oder mit Harry. Habe ich jemals ein Wort darüber verloren?"

„Das ist ja auch was ganz anderes?", widersprach Hermione.

„Warum? Meinst du, es stört mich nicht? Mitch und du, ihr wart schließlich mal ein Paar. Habe ich jemals etwas dazu gesagt?" Severus scharfer Tonfall ließ Hermione erstaunt auf sehen.

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass dich diese Tatsache so sehr stört. Du hättest ruhig was sagen können, Severus."

„Natürlich, um mir dann wieder vorwerfen zu lassen, wie eifersüchtig ich immer sei? Ich weiß…", abwehrend hob er die Hand. „genau das habe ich auch gerade zu dir gesagt. Nichtsdestotrotz nimmst du für dich immer das Recht heraus, mit einer männlichen Person sehr vertraut umzugehen. Mir gestehst du es andersherum aber nicht zu."

Hermione sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ist das so?", fragte sie leise. „Ich war mir dessen nie bewusst." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und lehnte dann ihre Stirn an seine.

Dann straffte sie die Schultern und setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

„Also gut", sagte sie mir fester Stimme. „Du hast natürlich recht. Und selbstverständlich gestehe ich dir die gleichen Rechte zu, wie ich sie auch für mich fordere. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt."

„Das ist gut, meine Löwin." Severus war aufgestanden und beugte sich nun hinab, um ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar zu geben. „Du weißt doch, dass es für mich nur dich gibt. Keine andere Frau interessiert mich."

„Ich weiß Severus, ich zweifle ja auch nicht an deiner Treue, sondern… ach, lassen wir das Thema." Sie gab sich einen Ruck und wich seinem zweifelnden Blick aus. „Der Grund, warum ich überhaupt in deinem Büro erschienen bin, ist dieser Brief von Cat."

Sie reichte ihn das Pergament, welches sie zuvor in ihrer Wut auf ihren Mann auf den Küchentisch geworfen hatte.

Severus rollte es auseinander und fing an zu lesen. Kopfschüttelnd schmunzelte er, als er zu dem Abschnitt kam, in dem seine Tochter sich erstaunt darüber äußerte, dass er scheinbar in Kontakt zu ihrem guten Freund Duncan stand.

„_Mum… ich verstehe das nicht! Seit wann hält Dad Kontakt zu meinen Freunden? Schreiben die beiden sich etwa? Und warum erzählt mir keiner davon? Selbst Duncan äußert sich nicht zu diesem Thema._

_Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Was ist, wenn sie irgendetwas besprechen, was mich betrifft, und ich weiß dann nichts davon?_

_Oder wenn Dad versucht, mich mit Duncan zu verkuppeln? Ist die Weihnachtseinladung etwa schon ein Verkupplungsversuch? _

_Muummm…. du musst mir beistehen. Du weißt, dass ich Duncan gerne habe, aber eher so wie einen Bruder. So wie du Harry magst. Lass es nicht zu, dass Dad in Duncan einen potentiellen Schwiegersohn sieht! Duncan steht da nicht zur engeren Wahl!_

_Und bevor du jetzt fragst… niemand steht zurzeit zur engeren Wahl._

_Ich habe zu viel mit meinem Studium zu tun und dann will ich erst mal meine Ausbildung machen. Also… keine Zeit für Männer. _

_Versuche Dad das klarzumachen…."_

Severus ließ den Brief sinken, da Catriona sich jetzt über ein Kleid ausließ, das sie sich gekauft hatte.

„Unsere Tochter glaubt immer noch, alles drehe sich immer um sie. Auf den Gedanken, dass der junge Duncan Hunnicut mir einfach sympathisch ist, kommt sie wohl war nicht." Er hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls an den Küchentisch gesetzt und nahm nun dankbar die Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die Hermione ihm reichte.

„Nun, daran bist du nicht so ganz unschuldig, mein Lieber. Wer hat denn von Anfang an diesem Kind jeden Wunsch erfüllt?" Hermione nickte heftig, als Severus mit unschuldigem Blick fragend auf sich selbst zeigte. „Ja, du… mein lieber Mann. Und nicht nur bei Cat, auch bei Rio und Morag verhältst du dich so nachgiebig."

„Nun, du musst mir zugutehalten, dass ich keinerlei Erfahrung mit kleinen Kindern hatte. Wie sollte ich es besser wissen!", verteidigte er sich. „Und außerdem bin ich immer noch so überwältigt von der Liebe, die meine Kinder mit entgegen bringen, dass ich nicht anders kann, als sie zu verwöhnen", gab er dann leicht beschämt zu. „Und außerdem bist ja da noch du, um mich zu zügeln."

„Ja, das ist sehr slytherin von dir, andererseits kann ich dich aber verstehen. Und ich beschwere mich ja gar nicht, wenn du deinen Kindern nichts abschlagen kannst. Hauptsache du schaffst das bei deiner Assistentin."

Severus verdrehte nur die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht lassen, war ja klar….


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 - Von sexbesessenen Blondinen und Besserwisserinnen**

Hermione hielt Wort und erwähnte mit keiner Silbe mehr Miss Melville und den Kongress. Was Severus am Freitagabend erleichtert abreisen ließ. Die Reisevorbereitungen und Reservierungen hatte er seiner Assistentin überlassen.

Morag war unleidlich gewesen, weil sie nicht mitdurfte. Selbst da hatte Hermione sich zurückgehalten und jede Bemerkung herunter geschluckt. Typisch Gryffindorscher Stolz. Allerdings hatte sie dem Kind versprochen, da ja alle anderen aus der Familie nicht zuhause waren, dass sie beide dann am Samstagmorgen nach Hogwarts reisen und das Wochenende bei Albus und Minerva verbringen würden.

Albus freute sich natürlich unheimlich, seinen kleinen Liebling mal wieder bei sich zu haben. Morag natürlich nicht minder, wusste sie doch, dass sie dann so richtig verwöhnt würde. Da waren sich Albus und Minerva einig. Außerdem, das wusste sie von Riordan, würde ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel stattfinden. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Zwar musste sie zu der Mannschaft ihres Sohnes halten, allerdings schlug ihr Herz immer für Gryffindor. Das würde sich nie ändern.

Und, hier hatte sie Severus frech zugezwinkert, dann würde sie endlich mal den neuen Fluglehrer von Hogwarts wieder treffen, Viktor Krum. Schließlich habe sie ihn seit ihrer Jugendzeit nicht mehr gesehen und freue sich sehr darauf, ihn zu wiederzusehen. Das wiederum war sehr slytherin von ihr, denn Severus kam nicht umhin, gereizt zu sagen „Bestell ihm doch bitte schöne Grüße von deinem Ehemann."

Hermione hatte gelacht und ihm einen leichten Kuss gegeben. „Das werde ich machen." Dann hatte sie ihn zum Kamin geschoben, ihm viel Erfolg mit seinen Vorträgen gewünscht und frecherweise noch das Flohpulver in den Kamin geworfen.

_Als wenn sie es nicht erwarten könne, ihn loszuwerden._

Severus schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über seine Frau, als er in dem Hotel, in dem der Kongress stattfinden sollte, aus dem Kamin trat. Einen Moment sah er sich um, dann trat er an die Rezeption.

Die junge Hexe hinter der Theke sah in freundlich lächelnd an.

„Guten Tag, Monsieur. Herzlich willkommen im _„La Magie"._ Darf ich um Ihren Namen bitten?"

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Severus Snape. Für mich wurde ein Zimmer reserviert, ich bin Teilnehmer des Kongresses."

„Ah… Monsieur Snape. Natürlich. Ihre Zimmernummer beträgt 172. Ihre Assistentin ist bereits eingetroffen und bewohnt das Zimmer direkt neben Ihnen. Nummer 174, mit Verbindungstür." Die junge Frau reichte ihm den Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer und Severus meinte einen Momentlang so etwas wie Verachtung in ihrem Blick zu sehen.

Allerdings wurde er direkt abgelenkt, weil neben ihm eine Stimme erklang.

„Severus! Bei Merlin… du bist es wirklich. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Erstaunt drehte Severus sich zur Seite und sah den Mann neben ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Lysander Brickwinkle. Du hier. Ich dachte, dieser Kongress sei für Tränkemeister? Was machst du dann hier?", konterte er.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, auf deine reizende Frau zu treffen, um mit ihr einige Runden lang das Tanzbein zu schwingen!", dröhnte dieser lachend. „Ich nehme doch an, dass Hermione immer noch deine Frau ist?"

„Das ist sie und wird es auch bleiben", erwiderte Severus konsterniert. „Mach dir da keine Hoffnungen!"

Irritiert drehte er sich um, als er hinter sich die Hexe an der Rezeption spöttisch schnaufen hörte.

„Ach komm. Als wir uns das letzte Mal auf dem Kongress in Oslo getroffen haben, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Hermione ihren Spaß daran hatte, mal mit einem richtigen Mann zu tanzen und nicht mit einer alten Fledermaus." Professor Lysander Brickwinkle, seines Zeichen Cheftränkemeister an der Universität von Edinburgh sah sich suchend um. „Ist Hermione nicht mitgekommen?"

„Nein, sie ist diesmal bei unserer jüngsten Tochter zuhause geblieben!", antwortete Severus.

„Und du durftest alleine nach Paris reisen?", fragte Lysander grinsend.

„Ich brauche keine Erlaubnis, um zu einem Kongress zu reisen. Außerdem bin ich nicht alleine hier, sondern habe meine Assistentin mitgebracht."

Wieder kam dieses spöttische Schnaufen, aus der Richtung der Rezeption. Severus sah die Hexe mit seinem berühmten _„ich fress dich gleich auf"_ Blick an, was die junge Frau Augenblicklich in eine andere Richtung trieb.

„Deine Assistentin? Und das hat dir deine Frau erlaubt?", amüsierte sich Lysander.

„Meine Frau muss mir nichts erlauben. Sie ist nicht mein Vormund!", empörte sich Severus.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Lachen zu hören.

Die beiden Männer verabredeten sich für später, um sich die Eröffnungsrede anzuhören. Gehalten wurde sie von dem großen Meister der Zaubertränke Routledge McPagan, der schon Severus Mentor während seiner Studienzeit in Edinburgh gewesen war.

Beschwingt machte Severus sich auf den Weg nach oben, in die erste Etage. Das schien ein vielversprechendes Wochenende zu werden. Er freute sich darüber, Lysander getroffen zu haben. Auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussah, kamen die beiden Tränkemeister gut miteinander aus. Sie konnten stundenlang fachsimpeln, bei einem guten Feuerwhiskey und hin und wieder einer noch besseren Zigarre, was Hermione allerdings verabscheute.

In seinem Zimmer vergrößerte er seine Reisetasche, die er in den Weiten seines Umhangs verborgen hatte. Nachdem er sich ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte, trat er hinaus auf den Flur und klopfte an die Zimmertür von Miss Melville. Er bereute schon längst, dass er sie eingeladen hatte, ihn zu begleiten.

Seine junge Assistentin öffnete ihm freudestrahlen die Zimmertür.

„Wie schön, Mister Snape. Sie sind eingetroffen."

„Ähm, ja. Ich wollte Sie zum Essen abholen", entgegnete Severus. „Sind sie fertig?"

„Oh… ja, das bin ich." Sie griff sich ihre Tasche und folgte ihrem Chef hinunter in das Hotelrestaurant.

Dort wuselte es nur so von Elfen und einer wies ihnen ihre Plätze zu. Einige Kongressbesucher saßen bereits an dem großen Tisch. Unter ihnen auch Lysander Brickwinkle. Severus grüßte einmal im Kreis und stellte dann Lysander seine Assistentin vor.

„Lysander, das ist Mibelle Melville, Tränkemeisterin zweiter Klasse. Sie arbeitet bei mir als meine Assistentin. Darf ich vorstellen, Lysander Brickwinkle, Tränkemeister erster Klasse, Cheftränkemeister und Professor an der Universität in Edinburgh."

„Ach", fragte Lysander leise, während sie sich setzten. „Und mit dieser Begleitung war Hermione einverstanden?"

Severus ignorierte diese Frage und sah sich stattdessen fragend um. „Hast du schon Professor McPagan gesehen?"

„Nein, der alte Mac ist noch nicht da. Er kommt erst nach dem Essen. Ich habe ihn gestern noch auf dem Campus gesehen. Was mich an etwas erinnert. Warum hat deine reizende Tochter ihr Studium jetzt an der Universität von London begonnen? Sie war doch schon für Edinburgh angemeldet!"

„Nun, sie wollte in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter treten. Hermione hat in London studiert. Deshalb hat sie sich doch noch um entschieden."

Lysander beugte sich etwas vor, um Severus Sitznachbarin zu fragen. „Wo haben Sie studiert, Miss Melville?"

„Ich habe hier in Paris studiert, bei Professor Ludovig Chevalier, da ich auch in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen bin."

„Ach ja. Professor Chevalier. Haben wir ihn nicht damals in Oslo kennengelernt, Severus?"

„Ja, das haben wir, zusammen mit Pertti Palnisson, der ein Forschungslabor in Malmö besitzt. Ein fähiger Mann, wir sind noch heute in Briefkontakt. Der alte Chevalier ist allerdings im letzten Jahr verstorben, wie mir Miss Melville mitgeteilt hat", berichtete Severus.

„So? Woran ist er denn gestorben? War er denn schon so alt?", fragte Lysander.

„Er war knapp über neunzig. Gestorben ist er, weil er die wahnwitzige Idee hatte, das von ihm dringend benötigte Drachenblut, einem rumänischen Langhorn selbst zu entnehmen. Das endete damit, dass der Drache ihn aufgespießt, geröstet und dann verspeist hat", erzählte die junge Hexe.

„Oh", Lysander schluckte. „Kein schönes Ende."

„Wahrlich nicht!", stimmte Severus zu.

Während der Unterhaltung war das Essen serviert worden, so dass das Gespräch erst mal versiegte. Alle genossen das köstliche Mahl und den anschließenden Espresso. Nach dem Dinner wanderte man hinüber in den Vortragsraum, um die Begrüßungsrede und den ersten Vortrag zu hören.

Severus und Lysander saßen zusammen in der ersten Reihe, während Miss Melville einen Platz weiter hinten zugewiesen bekommen hatte.

„Reizende junge Frau. Und schon so erfolgreich. Scheint sehr ehrgeizig zu sein", sagte Lysander.

„Ja, das ist sie. Allerdings ist sie wirklich sehr fähig. Ich kann mich auf sie verlassen. Sie nimmt mir alle für mich überflüssigen Arbeiten ab", entgegnete Severus.

„So, so….!" spottete Lysander.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sein Sitznachbar hob lachend beide Hände zur Abwehr. „Ich meine ja nur. Wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, in diesem engen, knallroten Kleid, sieht sie eher wie eine… ähm… ja, Begleitperson aus, als eine Tränkemeisterin."

Natürlich ignorierte Severus diese Bemerkung und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Rednerpult zu, wo jetzt Professor McPagan mit seiner Begrüßungsrede begann.

Zwei Stunden später hatten sich die meisten Kongressteilnehmer auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen. Severus stand mit einigen Kollegen an der Hotelbar und ließ sich den Feuerwhiskey, einschließlich einer Zigarre schmecken.

Miss Melville hatte sich an seine Seite geheftet und ließ ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Bis es Severus irgendwann zu bunt wurde.

„Mibelle", wandte er sich an seine Assistentin. „Warum gehen Sie nicht schon hoch? Es wird hier noch einige Zeit dauern."

„Selbstverständlich. Ich gehe dann schon mal vor." Die junge Hexe lächelte ihn strahlend an und verschwand dann in Richtung der Treppen.

Severus sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und ließ sich dann aber sofort in ein Gespräch über die Verbesserung des Vielsafttrankes verwickeln.

Einige Zeit und einige Feuerwhiskey später machte er sich zusammen mit Lysander Brickwinkle, der ebenfalls ein Zimmer in der ersten Etage hatte, auf den Weg. Sein Whiskeykonsum hielt sich in Grenzen, da er am nächsten Morgen bereits einen Vortrag zu halten hatte. Aus diesem Grund beabsichtigte er, seine Unterlagen noch einmal durchzusehen.

Nachdem er sich von seinem Kollegen verabschiedet hatte, öffnete er seine Zimmertür und betrat den Raum. Irritiert blieb er stehen. Erstaunt realisierte er, dass in dem Zimmer einige Kerzen brannten. Was ihn aber dann komplett erstarren ließ, war der Anblick einer fast nackten Miss Melville, sie sich auf seinem Bett räkelte.

Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an und fuhr dann mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Dabei streckte sie ihm ihre Brüste entgegen, die lediglich von einem schwarzen Spitzen-BH mehr oder weniger verdeckt wurden.

Severus konnte nicht glauben was er da sah.

„Miss Melville! Was glauben Sie, was sie da tun?", schnarrte er. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich ein verheirateter Mann bin."

Die junge Hexe deutete seinen Ton wohl falsch. Geschmeidig stand sie auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Mibelle…", korrigierte sie ihn. „Wir waren doch schon bei Mibelle. Und was Ihre Frau angeht…, was sie nicht weiß…."

Sie hatte ihn erreicht und strich sanft über seine Brust, um dann kurzerhand mit der Hand zwischen seine Beine zu greifen.

Severus trat augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Mit einer Handbeweg öffnete er die Verbindungstür zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Sie verlassen jetzt auf der Stelle mein Zimmer. Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie aus meinen Augen verschwinden. Und ich meine, für immer verschwinden." Seine Stimme klang hart und zum fürchten. „Holen Sie Ihre persönlichen Sachen aus der Apotheke, sofern Sie da welche haben und betrachten Sie sich hiermit als fristlos entlassen."

Er schaute mit finsterem Blick auf die junge Hexe, die jetzt ängstlich versuchte, sich vor ihm klein zu machen.

„Aber Sir, ich… es… ich… ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie…", stotterte sie leise. Sie war plötzlich kreidebleich unter ihrer Make-up Schicht. Der knallrote Lippenstift, den sie aufgetragen hatte, wirkte grotesk in ihrem schneeweißen Gesicht. Zitternd versuchte sie jetzt, ihre Blöße mit den Händen zu bedecken.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie für einen Eindruck hatten." Er deutete auf die Tür. „Und jetzt raus hier." Seine Stimme war leise, aber so bedrohlich, dass Miss Melville auf der Stelle und ohne weitere Widerworte tat, was er ihr befahl.

Severus ließ die Tür hinter seiner Assistentin, oder besser gesagt, seiner ehemaligen Assistentin leise zuschnappen, verschloss sie vorsichtshalber und belegte sie noch mit einem Stillezauber. Dann ließ er sich fassungslos in einen Sessel sinken und lehnte den Kopf an.

Er seufzte entgeistert auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Da hatte seine Löwin doch recht gehabt, mit ihrem Verdacht! Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Und was hatte diese Person nur dazu veranlasst, sich so zu verhalten?

Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit Hermione zu sprechen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sicher würde sie schon schlafen, aber er musste sie sprechen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts abreiste, und er sie nicht erreichen konnte.

Wie gut, dass er auf einem Zimmer mit Kamin bestanden hatte. So nahm er ein wenig Flohpulver und warf ihn dort hinein. Leise rief er den Namen seiner Frau. Er wusste, dass sie durch das Flackern des heimischen Kamins geweckt würde, sollte sie schon schlafen.

Und tatsächlich, ein paar Minuten später erschien sie im Schlafanzug, die Haare zum Zopf geflochten und mit Socken in der Hand auf der anderen Seite der Flohverbindung. Sie hockte sich auf den Teppich und fragte völlig verschlafen „Severus… ist was passiert?"

Gleichzeitig zog sie ihre warmen Socken an die Füße.

Severus musste bei ihrem Anblick schmunzeln. Er liebte diese Frau einfach abgöttisch.

Und das sagt er ihr auch. „Ich liebe dich, meine Löwin."

„Es ist lieb, dass du mir das zu so später Stunde unbedingt mitteilen musst, und ich liebe dich auch, Severus. Aber das ist doch nicht der Grund, warum du dich jetzt meldest!", meinte Hermione. „Also, was ist los?"

Severus seufzte. All seine Empörung und Fassungslosigkeit über das Verhalten dieser…, dieser verdammten Person und auch über seine Dummheit waren mit einem Mal wieder da.

„Du hattest recht", schnaufte er.

„So? Ich weiß, ich habe meistens recht. Aber womit diesmal?", wollte Hermione gähnend wissen.

„Deine Vermutungen, Miss Melville betreffend… Du bist und bleibst eine Besserwisserin, Hermione!"

„Du meinst, mein Verdacht, dass sie ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat?"

„Oh ja, auch wohl mehr, als nur ein Auge!" Empört berichtete Severus seiner Frau was kurz vorher vorgefallen war.

Hermione Augen wurden immer größer, bei Severus Erzählungen. Zum Schluss pfiff sie leise durch die Zähne. „Die traut sich was", knurrte sie. „Die hat es tatsächlich gewagt, dich so zu anzufassen? Na warte, die kann was erleben, wenn sie mir nochmal unter die Augen kommt. Schade, dass ich damals nicht fester zugeschlagen hatte. So ein verdammtes Weibsbild."

„Dann bin ich ja froh, dass du morgen früh mit unserer Kleinen nach Hogwarts reist. Nicht dass du sie noch antriffst, wenn sie ihre Sachen aus der Apotheke holt. Ich befürchte, du hext ihr einen Furunkel ins Gesicht", brummte Severus.

Hermione lachte böse auf. „Das würde ich jetzt im Moment wohl machen, aber bis morgen habe ich mich wieder beruhigt. Ich denke allerdings, dieses Weibsbild, wird sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen. Wenn sie noch irgendwelche Sachen in der Apotheke hat, holt sie die entweder wenn ich nicht da bin oder sie schickt jemanden. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall besser, wenn ich sie nicht mehr sehe", stimmte sie grummelig zu. Dann grinste sie plötzlich spöttisch. „Aber ich werde nicht zu dir sagen, ich habs doch gewusst… Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Diesen Spruch verbeiße ich mir, mein lieber Slytherin."

Woraufhin Severus nur laut stöhnte und sich wünschte, er hätte seine Frau doch mitgenommen nach Paris, um ihr jetzt die Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben zu können. Vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft doch häufiger auf sie hören. Allerdings würde er das ihr gegenüber niemals zugeben. Sie war sowieso schon Gryffindor genug.

Und während kurze Zeit später Severus an dem Schreibtisch in seinem Hotelzimmer saß, um seine Notizen noch einmal durchzulesen, Hermione wieder in ihr Bett gekrochen war, wo sie dann ihre Tochter Morag, die heute bei ihr schlafen durfte, ordentlich zudeckte, hielt sich in London, in einem Hauseingang, ein junges Paar eng umschlungen und küsste sich.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 – „Ich will dich für immer" oder „Du hast mich für immer"**

„Oh Cat… ich konnte in der letzten Zeit an nichts anderes denken, als daran, dich in meinen Armen zu halten und zu küssen."

Catriona lehnte ihre Stirn an die Brust des jungen Mannes, der seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte.

„Es ist wundervoll, Callum. Ich mag es, wenn du mich hältst und mich küsst", erwiderte die junge Hexe.

Sie standen im Hauseingang von Cats Wohnheim und hielten sich eng umschlungen. Callum hatte einen Wärmezauber um sie gelegt, denn Anfang Dezember war es auch in London mitunter bitter kalt.

Catriona konnte gar nicht fassen, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert war. Immer noch kam es ihr wie ein Traum vor, als es vor einigen Tagen plötzlich am späten Nachmittag an ihrer Zimmertür geklopft hatte und sie nach dem Öffnen einem Callum McGonagall gegenüberstand, der eine rote Rose in der Hand hielt und sie verlegen anlächelte.

_Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie den Zusammenhang verstand. _

„Du…?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Du schickst mir die Rosen?"

„Ja, die Rosen sind von mir… Ich… ähm, darf ich vielleicht reinkommen, Cat? Ich möchte dir etwas sagen, aber nicht hier auf dem Flur." Callum sah unruhig einmal den Flur des Wohnheims hoch und runter.

„Natürlich, komm doch rein." Cat trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn hereinzulassen. „Möchtest du dich setzen? Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?"

„Ähm… nein danke. Ich muss dir etwas sagen und will es hinter mich bringen, bevor mich der Mut verlässt." Er drehte nervös die Rose in seinen Händen, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und aufgeregt ausstieß „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst. Morgen Abend. Um acht Uhr. Ich hole dich ab." Dann hielt er ihr die Rose hin.

Catriona sah ihn erstaunt an, nahm dann aber die Blume entgegen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Callum." Sie sah auf die Rose in ihren Händen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ich meine…, du und Cassandra, ihr seid doch… ähm, also… ich weiß nicht."

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Bitte, Catriona. Ich bitte dich inständig. Geh mit mir aus. Zwischen mir und Cas ist nichts. Wirklich nicht. Was du da gesehen hast, war nur… ach ich weiß auch nicht was. Nichts von Bedeutung. Frag sie. Bitte Cat… bitte geh mit mir aus."

„Das kommt jetzt so unvorbereitet, Callum." Sie stotterte verwirrt. „Ich möchte bitte erst darüber nachdenken. Ich verspreche dir, spätestens morgen früh schicke ich dir eine Eule. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Er stand so nah vor ihr und sah auf sie herab. Langsam hob er eine Hand und strich ganz zart über ihre Wange. Dann nickte er. „Ich warte auf deine Antwort, Catriona Snape. Und eines sage ich dir. Sollte deine Antwort negativ ausfallen…. Ich werde nicht aufgeben…!"

Sie hatte es sich nicht leicht gemacht. Keinesfalls. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie gegrübelt. Jedes Für und Wider abgewogen. Callum McGonagall war genau so ein Typ, wie er eigentlich überhaupt nicht in ihre Lebensplanung passte. Er war ein Draufgänger, ein Frauenschwarm. Einer, der jede Frau haben konnte. Und sie hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Zauberstab zu sein. In niemandes Zauberstab, wohlbemerkt. Er würde sie verletzten. Aber anderseits klopfte ihr Herz wie wild, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Viel zu oft wanderten ihre Gedanken zu ihm. Und es hatte sie maßlos gestört, dass er sich diese Person auf der Party ausgesucht hatte, obwohl er ja quasi mit ihr dort gewesen war. Nicht dass sie mit ihm auf dem Parkplatz… Nein, das konnte er gleich vergessen. Ala sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war sie völlig gerädert.

Die Eule, die sie schickte, trug ein Pergament am Bein mit dem kurzen Satz _„Ich erwarte dich heute Abend."_

An diesem Abend hatte er sie in ein ganz schickes Restaurant geführt und sie danach wieder nach Hause gebracht. Vor ihrer Haustür hatte er sich mit einem „Gute Nacht Kuss" von ihr verabschiedet und am nächsten Morgen lag wieder eine rote Rose auf ihrer Fußmatte.

Es vergingen zwei Tage, dann stand er wieder vor ihrer Tür. Es war ein Sonntagnachmittag und er bat sie, sich etwas Warmes anzuziehen. Dann waren sie an die Themse appariert, dort wo sich der Weihnachtsmarkt in London befand. Hand in Hand waren sie über den Markt gebummelt, hatten sich amüsiert und tranken heißen Punsch. Und in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke des Weihnachtsmarktes hatte Callum sie dann das erste Mal geküsst.

Catriona war wie berauscht. Und das war nicht nur auf den Punsch zurückzuführen. Auch der Kuss hatte ihre Sinne benebelt und als sie später in ihrem Bett lag, seufzte sie glücklich auf, während sie ihr Kissen engumschlungen hielt.

_Sie hatte sich verliebt. Vollkommen, unwiderruflich, von ganzem Herzen verliebt. In Callum McGonagall._

Und nun stand sie wieder mit ihm vor ihrer Haustür, er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Cat schmiegte sich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich sofort, als er mit seiner Zunge Einlass begehrte, um ihren Mund komplett und ganz und gar zu erobern. Irgendwann machte sie sich von ihm los, ergriff aber seine Hand.

„Möchtest du mit hineinkommen?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn mit großen, glänzenden Augen an.

Er strich zart über ihre vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen. „Du weißt was das bedeutet? Wenn ich mit hineingehe, werde ich nicht rücksichtsvoll sein und mich mit Händchenhalten und kuscheln zufriedengeben. Dann will ich dich ganz und gar, mit Haut und Haaren und allem was dazugehört. Bist du dir darüber im Klaren?"

Zaghaft nickte sie. „Ja, das bin ich. Und es ist das, was ich auch möchte." Sie öffnete die Haustür und zog ihn hinter sich her. An ihrer Zimmertür packte er sie, zog sie ganz nah an sich heran und küsste sie so heftig, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Atemlos schaffte sie es einen _„Alohomora"_ zu hauchen und zog Callum dann mit in ihr Zimmer. Hastig begannen sie sofort, sich gegenseitig von ihrer Kleidung zu befreien. Als sie schließlich auf ihrem Bett lagen, sich küssen und streichelnd, richtete Callum sich plötzlich auf und hockte sich auf seine Knie, um sie ausgiebig zu betrachten.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er und strich zart über ihren Bauch. Cat lachte ein wenig verlegen, betrachtete aber genauso interessiert seinen Körper.

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Fasziniert berührte sie seine Brustmuskeln.

Er lachte und beugte sich dann über sie, um sie ein weiteres Mal stürmisch zu küssen. Sein Mund wanderte hinunter, über ihr Kinn, den Hals zu ihrer Brust, die er bereits mit seinen Händen umfasst hielt. Stöhnend bog Cat ihren Rücken durch, als er eine ihrer Brustwarzen mit den Lippen umschloss, um liebevoll an ihr zu saugen. Cat strich über seinen Rücken hinab, bis zu seinem muskulösen Hinterteil. Dann wanderte ihre Hand zwischen sie beide und sie umfasste seinen Schwanz. Er keuchte laut und ließ seine Hand ebenfalls nach unten wandern, um durch ihre Falten zu streichen. Gleichzeitig legte er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre und stieß mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund.

Er schob sich zwischen ihre Beine, positionierte sich vor ihrem Eingang und füllte sie dann mit einem Stoß aus. Beide stöhnten sie laut auf, verharrten aber einen Moment, um sich zu spüren. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl und Catriona fühlte sich glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor. Zaghaft fing Cal an, sich zu bewegen. Als Cat ihm keuchend entgegenkam, beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen und stieß heftig in sie.

Wenig später lagen sie heftig atmend und völlig verschwitzt, aber glücklich und zufrieden nebeneinander. Seine Hand tastete zu ihrer und er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und lauschten auf die Atemzüge des jeweils anderen.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich plötzlich zu ihr herum und sah sie fragend an. „Bereust du es?", fragte er leise.

Cat hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen und lächelte leicht. „Natürlich nicht", flüsterte sie. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Wie kannst du das nur fragen?"

Er sah ihr forschend in die großen, glänzenden Augen. „Du hast wunderschöne Augen." Er fuhr zart die Linie ihrer dunklen Augenbrauen nach. „So ein schönes, sanftes Braun habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Eine Hand strich sie über seine Lippen. „Und du hast einen wundervollen Mund. So schöne Lippen…", hauchte sie und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, der sehr schnell immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Sie gab ihm einen Schubs und überrascht landete er auf seinem Rücken. Mit einem Schwung setzte sie sich auf ihn und bewegte ihrem Unterkörper lasziv über sein Becken, während sie gleichzeitig seine Brustwarzen mit den Lippen verwöhnte. Hilflos erregt stöhnte Callum laut auf. Er kam gar nicht großartig dazu, zu reagieren, da hatte Cat seine Erektion schon umfasst, hob ihr Becken etwas an und ließ sich dann auf ihn sinken. Hingebungsvoll ritt sie ihn, während er mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste streichelte und knetete. Sie zog ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn zusammen, was ihn fast wahnsinnig werden ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erreichten sie beide einen Orgasmus und sie sank zufrieden auf ihm zusammen.

Callum griff zur Seite und zog die Bettdecke über sie Beide. Dann lauschte er ihren Atemzügen, die immer ruhiger wurden. Irgendwann merkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Diese Hexe überraschte ihn immer wieder. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie unerfahren und schüchtern im Bett sein würde.

Aber sie hatte ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen. Forsch und selbstbewusst war sie gewesen. Sie hatte sich nicht zurückgehalten, im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihm ganz klar gezeigt, was sie wollte.

Er mochte das eigentlich an Frauen, aber irgendwie störte ihn das bei Catriona ein wenig. Insgeheim hatte er sogar gehofft, ihr erster Mann zu sein. Er hätte sich gewünscht, ihr einiges über die Liebe beibringen zu können.

Denn das er sie liebte, dass wusste er schon seit er sie kennenglernt hatte. Allerdings hatte er es sich zuerst nicht eingestehen wollen. Er hatte sofort am ersten Abend Angst vor seinen Gefühlen bekommen. Es war sowieso ein total verkorkstes Kennenlernen gewesen. Aber er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen.

Dass sie ihn so lange auf Distanz gehalten hatte, konnte er gut verstehen. Sie hatte ihn sofort so kennengelernt, wie er war. Ein Frauenheld und ein Draufgänger. Da machte er sich selbst nichts vor und er wollte auch Cat nichts vormachen. Wollte ihr seine Vergangenheit nicht verheimlichen. Es hatte viele Frauen gegeben, das stimmte, und er hatte da einen gewissen Ruf. Aber das war Vergangenheit.

_Jetzt wollte er Cat. Und er hatte sie. Und für nichts in der Welt, würde er sie wieder hergeben._

Es gab da nur eine Sache zu klären, und das tat er sofort, als sie wieder wach wurde.

Sie sah ihn ganz verschlafen an und rutschte dann von ihm runter, um sich an seine Seite zu kuscheln.

„Mit wie vielen Männern warst du schon zusammen?", wollte er leise wissen.

„Das fragst du mich jetzt aber nicht ernsthaft?" Cat riss verblüfft die Augen auf.

„Doch… ach nein… natürlich nicht. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an! Vergiss die Frage einfach, Cat. Es war dumm von mir, sie überhaupt zu stellen." Er lachte verlegen.

Sie hatte die Arme auf seiner Brust verschränkt und legte jetzt ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. Kurz streckte sie sich einmal zu ihm hoch und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, dann musterte sie ihn prüfend.

„Schau mich nicht so an", grummelte der unbehaglich.

„Wie, _so_? Wie schaue ich denn?", wollte Cat wissen.

„So, als ob du Mitleid mit mir hättest!"

„Ich hab alle möglichen Empfindungen, aber Mitleid gehört nicht dazu, Callum McGonagall!", ließ sie ihn wissen.

„Ach ja?" Interessiert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was denn für Empfindungen, zum Beispiel?"

„Tja, wo soll ich mal anfangen? Also… erst mal finde ich dich nett…" Sie lachte, als er entsetzt die Nase rümpfte. „Nicht gut? Na, schaun wir mal… dann wären da noch Freundschaft…. Besser?"

„Nicht viel", knurrte er.

„Wie wäre… Zuneigung? Aahhh… das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen…., finde dich attraktiv…. , sexy…" Schmunzelnd betrachtete sie sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

Dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst und ihre Augen blinzelten ihn warm an. „Ich glaube, Callum McGonagall, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand.

Er schluckte und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, um die Worte nachhallen zu lassen. Dann riss er sie wieder auf, packte Cat, drehte sie auf den Rücken und schwang sich über sie.

„Cat… oh Cat… meinst du das wirklich ernst? Denn wenn nicht… ich würde es nicht überstehen." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Catriona Snape… ich liebe dich auch."

HGSS HGSS HGSS

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Severus in seinem Arbeitszimmer aus dem Kamin stieg. Die Wohnung war dunkel und leer. Er ging hinüber, in den Wohnbereich. Weder von Hermione, noch von Morag war etwas zu sehen. Scheinbar weilten die beiden noch auf Hogwarts.

Severus griff nach einem Stück Pergament und ließ mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Worte _„Wann gedenkst du nach Hause zu kommen?"_ erscheinen und das Papier mit einem Fingerschnipsen wieder verschwinden.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, da hatte er die Antwort vor der Nase.

„_Wir sind gegen achtzehn Uhr zu Hause. Bereite doch bitte schon das Abendessen vor. Morag wird todmüde sein und danach sofort im Bett verschwinden."_

Severus schmunzelte. Typisch Hermione. Sie konnte es nicht lassen, ihm Anweisungen zu geben. Kein _„schön, dass du wieder zuhause bist",_ nein, nur ein schnödes „_bereite schon mal das Essen"._

Und dann, er traute seinen Augen kaum, erschien noch ein Pergament. _„Ich freue mich schon auf später, wenn das Kind schläft!"_, teilte sie ihm diesmal mit. Er lachte laut auf. Diese Frau war unglaublich.

Natürlich begab er sich erst mal in die Küche. Er hatte die Mahlzeiten auf Hogwarts noch gut in Erinnerung und er wusste, dass seine beiden Hexen in den zwei Tagen ihres Aufenthaltes dort ordentlich geschlemmt hatten und insofern ein ganz leichtes Abendmahl ausreichen würde. Und kaum hatte er den Tisch fertig gedeckt, da ging auch schon die Küchentür auf und Morag kam hereingestürmt.

„Daddy… Daddy!" Sie schmiss sich ihm in die Arme. „Daddy, rate mal, was wir alles gesehen haben. Es war sooo aufregend. Hagrid hat mir das Baby von Seidenschnabel gezeigt. Es ist ein kleines Hyppogreifmädchen und er hat gesagt, im Sommer darf ich vielleicht auf ihr fliegen, wenn sie dann schon groß genug ist. Und ich durfte ihr einen Namen geben. Und weißt du, wie ich sie genannt habe? Harmonia… genauso wie die Prinzessin in meinem Märchen. Und…."

„Morag!" Severus legte eine Hand auf den Kopf seiner Tochter, um sie zu drosseln. Das Mädchen konnte reden wie ein Wasserfall. Das hatte sie definitiv von ihrer Mutter. „Morag, bleib bitte ruhig stehen und höre mir zu."

Tatsächlich blieb die kleine Hexe stehen und sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. „Und nun setzt dich an den Tisch, damit ich deine Mutter anständig begrüßen kann. Wenn wir alle am Tisch sitzen, kannst du weitererzählen."

Und während das Mädchen sich wie geheißen an den Tisch setzte, griff Severus nach seiner Frau und zog sie mit einem Schwung in die Arme.

Und dann küsste er sie. Er schlang seine Arme fest um sie und küsste sie so, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Beide hatten alles um sich herum vergessen und hätten wahrscheinlich ewig nicht aufgehört, wenn nicht ein kleines Stimmchen interessiert gefragt hätte. „Warum steckst du deine Zunge in Mummys Mund, Daddy?"

Hermione und Severus fuhren auseinander und starrten auf ihre kleine Tochter, die ihren Platz am Küchentisch wieder verlassen hatte, um ihren Eltern neugierig zuzuschauen. Severus stöhnte gequält auf, während Hermione sich ein Lachen verkniff.

Sie drehte Morag wieder in Richtung Tisch. „Setzt dich, du neugieriger kleiner Floh. Das erzähle ich dir, wenn du mal so alt wie deine Schwester bist."

„Frühestens", knurrte Severus.

Als sie dann alle drei am Küchentisch saßen, unterhielt Morag ihre Eltern mit ihren Erlebnissen auf Hogwarts. Sie plapperte und plapperte, bis sie plötzlich anfing zu gähnen und verkündete, auf der Stelle ins Bett zu wollen. Und Daddy solle sie bringen und ihr eine Gute Nacht Geschichte erzählen.

Severus seufzte, stand auf, griff sich seine Tochter, schmiss sie sich über die Schulter und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„So, Miss Snape. Ab ins Badezimmer, waschen, Zähne putzen, Schlafanzug an und dann flink ins Bett", kommandierte er das Mädchen.

Zehn Minuten später verließ er leise das Kinderzimmer und zog lautlos die Tür hinter sich zu.

Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer, knöpfte er schon seine Weste und das Hemd auf. Das Bett war bereits aufgeschlagen, aber von seiner Hexe war nichts zu sehen. Allerdings hörte er sie aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer.

„Ich bin hier, Severus. Wie wäre es mit einem gemeinsamen Schaumbad nach einem so anstrengenden und langen Wochenende?"

Mehr als diese Einladung brauchte Severus nicht. Mit einer Handbewegung verschloss er die Schlafzimmertür und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung. Als er das Badezimmer betrat, war Hermione ebenfalls gerade dabei, sich zu entkleiden. Der Raum wurde lediglich von ein paar Kerzen erhellt und in der großen Badewanne war ein Haufen wohlduftender Schaum aufgetürmt.

„Schläft unser kleiner Nervenzwerg?", fragte sie.

„Oh ja, sie ist sofort eingeschlafen. Muss ja ein ausgesprochen aufregendes Wochenende auf Hogwarts gewesen sein?", entgegnete er.

„Das war es in der Tat!", bestätigte Hermione. „Und nicht nur in Hogwarts. Wie es scheint, auch in Paris."

„Nun, das war nicht aufregend, sondern eher abregend." Severus verdrehte sie Augen. „Du hättest mal das Gespottete von Lysander Brickwinkle hören sollen, von dem ich dir übrigens die besten Grüße bestellen soll."

„Ach, der reizende Lysander. Nun sag nicht, du hast ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt, Severus." Sie sah ihren Mann erstaunt an.

„Ich kam nicht umhin, da er mich natürlich am Frühstückstisch bereits gefragt hat, wo denn meine „entzückende" Assistentin wäre. Er hatte bereits am Abend gespottet, dass sie nach allem möglichen aussähe, nur nicht nach einer Assistentin." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Du hast mich oft genug darauf hingewiesen und ich wollte es nicht glauben! Ich hoffe nur, ich muss diese Person niemals wieder sehen."

„Und ich hoffe nur für dieses Miststück, dass SIE mich niemals wiedersehen muss. Die könnte ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Wenn ich mit ihr fertig wäre, würde sie sich wünschen, sie wäre nur vom Fahrenden Ritter gestreift worden, statt mir in die Hände gefallen zu sein."

Severus sah auf seine Löwin hinab. Er war fasziniert von dem Bild, das sie ihm bot. Nackt, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, mit zerzaustem, langem Haar und geröteten Wangen, stand sie vor ihm und funkelte ihn an.

„Du bist unglaublich, Hermione. Wie könnte jemals eine andere Frau glauben, neben dir bestehen zu können?", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Hermione lachte und stieg in die Badewanne. Sie setzte sich hin und rutschte ein wenig nach vorne, um Severus Platz zu machen. Er stieg ebenfalls ins Wasser und ließ sich hinter ihr nieder, Hermione zwischen seine Beine ziehend. Sie lehnte sich wohlig seufzend an seine Brust, während seine Arme sie umschlangen.

„Das war eine großartige Idee von dir Löwin", brummte Severus und legte entspannt den Kopf zurück. Eine Zeit lang lagen sie einfach ruhig im Wasser, genossen die Nähe des Anderen und waren einfach zufrieden.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, Severus!", unterbrach Hermione plötzlich die Stille.

„So? Wofür bitte schön?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Für deine Treue", antwortete sie leise und nahm seine Hand, um einen Kuss darauf zu drücken.

„Für meine Treue?"

„Ja, für deine Treue. Nicht jeder Mann hätte so reagiert. Einige hätten die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest. Aber trotzdem nehme ich das nicht als selbstverständlich hin. Ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, einen Mann zu haben, der mich so sehr liebt, wie du es tust. Und den ich genauso sehr zurücklieben kann, und von dem ich mit Sicherheit weiß, dass er meine Liebe nicht mit Füßen treten wird."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, der auf seiner Brust lag ein wenig, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Danke!", flüsterte sie und legte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, der ihr liebevoll entgegen kam.

„Ich danke dir!", murmelte Severus an ihren Lippen. „Und jetzt erzähl mir doch, wie dein Treffen mit Viktor Krum verlaufen ist!"

Hermione lachte und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

„Oh ja… Viktor… der Traum meiner Mädchenjahre!", seufzte sie theatralisch. „Also… das war so…"

„Ach, vergiss es…" unterbrach Severus sie grummelnd. „Wen interessiert schon diese angeberische Muskelmasse Viktor Krum, " Er ließ eine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen verschwinden „wenn hier viel aufregendere Dinge passieren."

Hermione bäumte sich leise stöhnend auf. „Viktor… wer?", keuchte sie und dann wurde eine lange Zeit nichts mehr gesprochen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 - Weihnachten bei den Snapes Teil 1**

Es war allein Hermiones Verdienst, das alljährlich an der großen Weihnachtstafel im Hause der Familie Snape so viele unterschiedliche Menschen einträchtig und friedvoll beieinander saßen.

Es fing an in dem Jahr, in dem sie das Haus in Cornwall gekauft hatten. Hermione, die sich an ihre Weihnachtszeit zuhause bei ihren Eltern erinnerte, hatte plötzlich die Idee, ein Weihnachtsessen zu veranstalten. Zu Beginn nur mit ihren Eltern, Albus Dumbledore und Minerva. Von Jahr zu Jahr kamen Personen dazu. Inzwischen waren es immer um die dreißig Erwachsene und ein Haufen Kinder.

So nervraubend er diese Veranstaltungen am ersten Weihnachtstag zu Beginn fand, so sehr genoss Severus sie inzwischen. Die Gäste trafen am späten Nachmittag ein und so hatte die Familie trotzdem Zeit für sich allein. Sie konnten die Geschenke am Weihnachtsmorgen in trauter Gemeinsamkeit auspacken. Solange Morag und auch Riordan noch so jung waren, fanden Hermione und Severus es natürlich sehr wichtig, die Zeit mit ihren Kindern allein verbringen zu können. Und auch Catriona sah in ihrem Flanellpyjama fast noch wie ein Kind aus, obwohl sie ja schon eine junge Frau war.

Wie immer fanden sich alle ganz früh unter dem Weihnachtsbaum ein. Es war noch dunkel draußen und nur die Kerzen des Weihnachtsbaumes brannten. Das Kaminfeuer spendete warme Behaglichkeit und bis auf Severus hockten alle auf dem warmen Teppich und packten ihre Geschenke aus. Für ihn war es das größte Geschenk, seine Familie so glücklich vereint um sich herum versammelt zu haben.

Severus hatte es sich in seinem riesigen Ohrensessel bequem gemacht und legte nun seine Füße auf den dazugehörenden Hocker. Lächelnd beobachtete er Riordan, der sich gerade bei Hermione für sein Weihnachtsgeschenk bedankte. Der Junge interessierte sich, genau wie seine ältere Schwester, und zur besonderen Freude seines Vaters, ebenfalls für die hohe Kunst des Tränkebrauens. Wohingegen Morag jetzt schon verkündete, dass sie Quidditchspielerin werden wolle. Severus hatte sich von Hermione überreden lassen, seiner Jüngsten eine Miniaturquidditchausstattung einschließlich eines Kinderbesens zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Das Mädchen führte gerade wahre Freudentänze auf und kam hüpfend zum ihm gesprungen, um ihm um den Hals zu fallen.

„Oh Daddy. Das ist mein allerallerbestes Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe. Woher wusste der Weihnachtsmann bloß, dass ich Quidditch spielen will?", jubelte sie.

Severus schmunzelte. „Nun, mein Hexchen, der Weihnachtsmann weiß alles." Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Das Mädchen stürmte schon wieder davon, um das nächste Päckchen auszupacken.

Riordan kam zu ihm herüber und quetschte sich neben Severus in den Sessel. In der Hand hielt er einen länglichen Kasten und ein Buch. „Danke Dad." Er gab seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Severus zerstrubbelte seine Haare. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Oh ja, und wie." Er hatte in diesem Jahr sein erstes eigenes Messerset, zum verkleinern von Zaubertrankzutaten bekommen. Auf den Griffen waren die Initialen R.S. eingraviert.

Stolz nahm der Junge vorsichtig ein Messer aus der Schachtel und zeigte es Severus. Dann verpackte er es wieder ordentlich und schlug das Buch auf.

„Schau mal hier, Dad. Hier sind die bedeutendsten Zaubertränke aufgelistet. Mein erstes Zaubertränkebuch, das nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hat." Schon vertiefte er sich in die Seiten.

Severus rutschte in seinem Sessel noch ein Stückchen zur Seite, um seinem Sohn Platz zu machen und legte dann seinen Arm um die Schulter der Jungen, damit dieser sich besser anlehnen konnte.

Als er aufsah, begegnete er Hermiones Blick. Seine Frau lächelte ihn liebevoll an und Severus musste plötzlich an Riordans Geburt denken. Natürlich hatte er damals alles über den Vorgang einer Geburt gehört, in der Theorie war ihm das Thema durchaus vertraut.

Aber nichts hatte ihn auf seine Empfindungen vorbereitet. Auf das Gefühl, als er Hermione umfasst hielt, den Moment, als das Kind ihren Körper verließ und als die Mediheilerin es so, wie es war, Hermione auf die Brust legte. Er war überwältigt gewesen. Seine Augen hatten so gebrannt, dass er zuerst gar nicht registrierte, dass er einen Sohn hatte.

Und dann hatte die Medihexe ihm sein Kind in den Arm gelegt. In dem Moment hatte sich etwas in seinem Herzen festgesetzt und er war seinem Sohn hoffnungslos verfallen. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er ein frisch geborenes Lebewesen in seinen Armen gehalten, niemals zuvor hatte er die Erfahrung machen dürfen, so einen Winzling festhalten zu dürfen.

Aber nun konnte er ihn kaum wieder abgeben Am liebsten hätte er das Baby stundenlang mit sich herumgeschleppt. Wenn Hermione ihn nicht ständig darauf hingewiesen und ihm unter seinen enormen Riechkolben hätte, dass er seinen Sohn gnadenlos verwöhnen würde, hätte er das auch gemacht. Noch heute erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl, an den Geruch...

Er lächelte bei seinen Erinnerungen und drückte Riordan einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Der sah ihn fragend an. „Dad, du hast Mum doch nicht von unserem Gespräch gestern Abend erzählt?", fragte er seinen Vater leise.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, mein Sohn. Du hattest mich doch gestern schon darum gebeten, das nicht zu tun." Severus warf einen Blick hinüber zu Hermione, die gerade Morag half, in das Quidditchkostüm zu schlüpfen. „Warum möchtest du nicht, dass deine Mutter davon erfährt?"

„Weil... ähm... weil mir das peinlich ist. Ich... also, ich glaube, dass Mum bestimmt nicht versteht, warum ich das doof fand, dass Jolanthe Weasley mich geküsst hat. Schließlich ist sie ja auch ein Mädchen." Mit jedem Wort hatten sich die Wangen des Jungen ein wenig mehr verfärbt, bis sie leuchtend rot schienen.

Severus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Ja, da hast du recht, mein Sohn. Deine Mum ist hin und wieder auch ein Mädchen. Glaubst du, oder meinst du zu wissen, dass sie dich nicht verstehen würde? Deine Mum versteht oft mehr als man erahnt", erwiderte Severus.

„So? Wovon verstehe ich was?" Unbemerkt war Hermione an ihre beiden Männer herangetreten.

Riordan sah seinen Vater flehend an und stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Männersachen!", brummte Severus nur.

Hermione verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sie ihre beiden Männer betrachtete. Severus, groß und schlank, neben ihm Rio, eindeutig seines Vaters Sohn. Beide trugen sie noch ihre Schlafsachen, bestehend aus einer graue Hose und einem schwarzen Shirt. Dieses Outfit hatte sich Rio von seinem Vater abgeschaut und nichts und niemand konnten ihn dazu bewegen, einen richtigen Pyjama zu tragen. Es war ein wunderbares Bild, das sich ihr da bot, Vater und Sohn aneinander gepresst in dem großen Ohrensessel, und sie war froh, ihren Fotoapparat zur Hand zu haben.

Und bevor die beiden männlichen Snapes reagieren konnten, hatte Hermione sie auf einer Fotografie verewigt.

„Wag es nicht, dieses Bild irgendjemanden zu zeigen", grummelte Severus.

„Niemals!", lachte Hermione. „Das würde ich überhaupt nicht in Betracht ziehen."

„Pfft...", machte Severus daraufhin nur.

„Mummy, mach doch auch mal von mir ein Foto!", erklang die Stimme der jüngsten Snape. Hermione wandte sich ihrer kleinen Tochter zu und während Riordan seinem Vater eine leises „Danke" zuflüsterte.

Severus sah ihn fragend an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass dir der Kuss nicht gefallen hat?", wollte er dann wissen.

Wieder wurde der junge Bursche rot. Welch ein Glück, dass er kein Weasley war, die rotgefärbten Wangen hätten sich mit dem Weasleyrot der Haare gebissen.

„Also... eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht. Ich hab aber so getan, als hätte es mir nicht gefallen und mir sofort den Mund abgewischt", gestand der Junge.

„Aha! Ist diese Jolanthe denn ein nettes Mädchen?", fragte Severus seinen Sohn weiter aus, obwohl sich ihm innerlich die Nackenhaare sträubten. _Eine Weasley!_ Das fehlte ihm noch, dass sein Sohn mit einer aus dem Weasley Clan nach Hause kam.

„Mhm, ja... eigentlich schon", druckste Riordan rum. „Und sie sieht auch ganz nett aus. Sie hat lange rote Haare und grüne Augen. Und sie ist eine der besten Schülerinnen in Verwandlung und Arithmantik."

„Na, immerhin etwas", grummelte Severus. „Aber sie scheint auch eine ziemlich frühreife Göre zu sein. Wie alt ist sie denn?"

„Sie ist 15 und eine Schulklasse über mir."

„Auch das noch...! Eine ältere Schülerin... und eine Weasley noch dazu. Da ist es mir eigentlich ganz recht, dass dir der Kuss nicht gefallen hat, mein Sohn!" Severus sah skeptisch auf seinen Sohn hinab.

Bevor Riordan auch nur antworten konnte, kam Morag angelaufen und hüpfte Severus auf den Schoß. „Daddy!" Sie hielt ihm ein Weihnachtspäckchen hin. "Du musst mein Geschenk noch auspacken."

Er betrachtete seine Jüngste. Waren es wirklich schon fast zehn Jahre her, als sie sich angekündigt hatte? Er hatte noch sehr genau jenen besagten Morgen vor Augen. Catriona war damals schon auf Hogwarts gewesen und Riordan, der in den Morgenstunden zu ihnen ins Bett gekrabbelt war, lag zwischen Hermione und Severus und schlief tief und fest.

Hermione war dann plötzlich aufgesprungen und ins Badezimmer gestürmt. Severus war davon wach geworden und hatte ihr erstaunt nachgesehen.

Als sie nicht wiederkam, stand er vorsichtig auf, um Riordan nicht zu wecken. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er hinüber ins Badezimmer und klopfte sachte an die Tür. „Hermione? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" rief er leise.

„Ja, ja… mach dir keine Sorgen", kam die Antwort, wobei ihre Stimme allerdings ziemlich verhalten klang.

Skeptisch runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich komme rein…" Langsam öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Badezimmer. Erstaunt registrierte er, dass Hermione ziemlich bedrückt aussehend, mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Badewannenrand saß.

Langsam sah sie auf. Erschrocken bemerkte er ihr blasses Gesicht und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen.

„Was ist los?", wollte er direkt wissen.

Hermione sah ihn an, sagte kein Wort, aber in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

„Hermione", knurrte er drängend. „.los?"

„Ich… ich glaube ich bin schwanger", flüsterte sie bedrückt.

Schweigend sah er sie einen Moment an, dann trat er an sie heran, hockte sich vor sie und zog sie in seine Arme. „Und warum bist du jetzt so bedrückt?"

„Weil…", sie zog schniefend die Nase hoch. „weil…, eigentlich wollte ich doch kein weiteres Kind und du doch auch nicht."

„Hab ich das jemals gesagt? Dass ich kein Kind mehr möchte?" Severus legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht etwas an.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren wunderschönen, braunen Augen zweifelnd an. „Nicht direkt. Aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass dir zwei Kinder reichen. Schließlich haben wir dein Leben mehr als nur durcheinander gebracht."

„Habe ich dir jemals einen Grund gegeben, das zu glauben? Wirke ich jemals so, als sei ich genervt von dir und den Kindern? Fülle ich meine Vaterrolle nicht richtig aus?", wollte Severus leise wissen.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Severus."

„Aber…?" Er strich ihr sanft die Haare aus der Stirn und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ach… ich weiß nicht. Rio ist jetzt schon fast fünf Jahre alt, Cat zwölf. Vielleicht will nur ich nicht wieder von vorne anfangen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich jetzt voll auf mein Geschäft konzentrieren. Und wenn Rio dann auch auf Hogwarts ist, dachte ich eigentlich, dass nur wir beide endlich was alleine machen können." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ist das sehr egoistisch gedacht von mir?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht!", entgegnete Severus. „Du liebst doch deine Kinder über alles. Und irgendwann werden wir auch unsere drei Kinder groß haben, so dass wir beide uns ausgiebig zu zweit amüsieren können."

„Ich befürchte nur, bis dahin werden wir auch die ersten Enkelkinder haben", seufzte Hemione.

Severus lachte. „Nun, die werden dann nicht unser Problem sein!" Er stand auf. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir bringen jetzt erst mal in Erfahrung, ob du überhaupt schwanger bist. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Sie war in der Tat schwanger und brauchte auch einige Zeit, um sich mit diesem Gedanken anzufreunden, allerdings fühlte sie sich die ganze Schwangerschaft über nicht wohl.

Als sie auf das Ende der Schwangerschaft zuging, gab es dann auch noch ein Ereignis, das alle total erschütterte. Einige Tage vor dem errechneten Entbindungstermin wollte Hermione ihn in seinem Labor aufsuchen. Dabei verfehlte sie eine Stufe, die sie aufgrund ihres enormen Bauchumfangs nicht gesehen hatte und stürzte im hohen Bogen die Treppe hinunter. Heftig prallte sie auf den Rücken und konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht bewegen. Dann setzten auch schon heftig Schmerzen ein und sie schrie gellend seinen Namen.

Severus konnte sich noch genau an das entsetzliche Gefühl der Angst und Panik erinnern, als er aus seinem Labor in den Flur stürzte. Als er Hermione weinend und vor Schmerz stöhnend auf dem Boden liegen sah, dachte er, sein Herz würde stehenbleiben.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sie in das Sankt Mungos Krankenhaus zu schaffen und hielt jetzt ihre Hand, während der Medimagier sie untersuchte.

Panisch und voller Angst klammerte sie sich an seine Hand. „Oh Merlin… Severus. Das Baby. Ich spüre es nicht. Ich spüre gar nichts. Alles ist wie taub. Es ist bestimmt tot." Sie fing heftig an zu weinen.

„Hermione, du darfst dich nicht so aufregen. Versuche ruhig zu bleiben, Schatz. Bitte… atmete ruhig." Severus war selbst nach weinen zu Mute, aber angestrengt versuchte er seine Fassung zu wahren.

Hermione allerdings ließ sich nicht beruhigen. „Es ist meine Schuld… oh Merlin… ich bin schuld. Das ist die Strafe dafür, weil ich sie erst nicht haben wollte", schluchzte sie.

„Hör auf damit!", befahl Severus jetzt streng. „Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden, Hermione. Du liebst sie doch. Du liebst unsere kleine Tochter doch jetzt schon. Hast ihr so einen schönen Namen ausgesucht. Hermione, hör jetzt auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

Er sah auf, weil der Medimagier ihn jetzt ansah.

„Wir müssen das Kind jetzt holen", sagte er. „Es ist bei dem Sturz zu einer Plazentaablösung gekommen. Es bleibt uns keine Zeit."

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Hermione wurde in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt, Severus hinausgeschickt und dann war sie da. Seine kleine Morag. Gesund und munter nuckelte sie einige Zeit später an Hermiones Brust, machte selige kleine Knurrgeräusche und war sich überhaupt nicht im Klaren darüber, was für Gefühle sie bei ihren Eltern ausgelöst hatte.

Hermione hatte ihr Kind mit Liebe überschüttet und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen abgelegt hatte. Nachdem Severus immer wieder mit Engelszungen auf sie eingeredet hatte, glaubte sie ihm irgendwann, dass sie nicht schuld an diesem Unglück gewesen war.

Nichtsdestotrotz war Morag das der drei Snapekinder, das am meisten verwöhnt wurde. Hermione hatte ja irgendwann die Reißleine gezogen, aber Severus ließ sich von seiner Jüngsten erbarmungslos um den Finger wickeln.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Catriona sich auf seine Sessellehne setzte. Sie beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Dad. Und danke für die wundervolle Kette und das Armband." Glücklich betrachtete sie das Schmuckstück an ihrem linken Handgelenk und strich dann vorsichtig über die Kette an ihrem Hals. „Ich freue mich total darüber. So einen Granatschmuck wollte ich schon immer haben."

„Ich weiß, Kätzchen. Du liebst Granatsteine", erwiderte Severus.

„Ja, der Granat ist mein Geburtsstein. Deshalb ist er mir so wichtig. Und außerdem ist er auch noch todschick", behauptete sie. Dann hielt sie ihm ein Päckchen hin. „Ich habe natürlich auch was für dich, Dad."

„Danke, Tochter." Severus nahm das Paket entgegen und löste die Schleife. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Stapel hochwertigen Pergamentpapiers. „Du sollst doch nicht so viel Geld für unsere Geschenke ausgeben, Kätzchen", tadelte er sie. „Aber ich freue mich trotzdem sehr. Das ist sehr schönes Papier und wenn du artig bist, schreibe ich dir vielleicht auch mal einen Brief darauf", scherzte er dann und drückte sie an sich. „Danke und auch dir eine frohe Weihnacht."

Nachdem sie wieder zu ihrem Geschenkehaufen zurückgegangen war, konnte Severus nicht umhin, sie zu betrachten. Sie war seine Tochter. Seine Älteste. Aber sie war tatsächlich kein Kind mehr. Er erinnerte sich urplötzlich daran, als Catriona in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr war. In den Osterferien hatte sie dann verkündet, dass obwohl sie in London studieren würde und sie ja in London wohnten, sie beabsichtigte, auf dem Campus ein Zimmer zu nehmen.

Severus war aus allen Wolken gefallen. Hogwarts als Internat war gut, da waren die Kinder sicher aufgehoben. Aber die Universität… wer weiß, was sich da für zwielichtige Gestalten herumtrieben, die seiner Tochter zu nahe kommen könnten, um sie von studieren abzuhalten. Oder womöglich noch schlimmeres.

Hermione hatte ihn natürlich wieder ausgelacht und ihn an ihre eigene Hogwartszeit erinnert. Von wegen, gut aufgehoben. Sie hatte schließlich ihre ersten Erfahrungen auf Hogwarts gesammelt. Und es würde Cat gut tun, etwas selbstständiger zu werden. Dass er mit seinen Befürchtungen recht gehabt hatte, bewies ihr erster Besuch zuhause. Sie hatte sich die Haare blond gefärbt und schuld hatte nur dieser Kommilitone, angeblich ihre große Liebe.

Severus war aus allen Wolken gefallen und hatte sie nur angestarrt.

„Gefällt es dir, Daddy?" hatte sie stolz gefragt.

Severus hatte erst mal schlucken müssen, um überhaupt sprechen zu können. „Du siehst aus wie die Tochter von Lucius Malfoy", hatte er entgeistert ausgestoßen.

Zum Glück hatte sich das Thema „große Liebe" bis zum nächsten Besuch bei den Eltern erledigt und ihre Haare waren wieder schwarz.

Und obwohl sie schon eine junge Frau war, konnte er an sie nicht anders denken, als an seine kleine Tochter. Er schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf, um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu holen und stand dann auf.

„So, Familie Snape. Wie sieht es aus mit Frühstück? Ich denke mal, euer alter Vater wird euch mal etwas zu essen machen. Es wird ein langer Tag werden und das nächste Essen gibt es erst heute Abend." Lachend wehrte er Hermione ab, die ihn in die Seite boxte.

„Dann komm, du armer alter Familienvater. Ich werde dir helfen. Der Rest der Familie ist hier erst mal gut beschäftigt", rief sie.

Als sie einige Augenblicke später gemeinsam das Frühstück bereiteten, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Du hast vorhin so nachdenklich ausgesehen, Severus. Was ist dir durch den Kopf gegangen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich war ein wenig melancholisch und habe urplötzlich an die Geburten der Kinder denken müssen", erwiderte er. „Liegt wohl an der festlichen Stimmung."

Hermione gab ihm einen Kuss und lehnte sich kurz an ihn. „Dann genieße die festliche Stimmung, mein Lieber. Spätestens wenn gleich Ginny und Astoria kommen, um mir beim kochen zu helfen, wird es wuselig und es ist vorbei mit Melancholie und ähnlichen Stimmungen."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist genau das, wovor ich mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue fürchte."

Hermione lachte. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte und diesen Weihnachtstag mit den vielen Gästen sehr genoss. Spätestens, wenn er mit seinem Freund Lucius eine Zigarre rauchte und mit Albus ein Glas Wein trank, war er rundherum zufrieden und auch ein wenig stolz auf sein Leben. Obwohl er das letztere nie zugeben würde. Aber Hermione wusste es besser. Sie kannte ihren Mann gut genug, um das zu erkennen. Aber sie ließ ihn seine Behauptungen machen, ohne zu widersprechen.

Allerdings konnte sie sich ein „Ich weiß, mein armer Mann. Es ist auch immer ein ganz schrecklicher Tag für dich." nicht verkneifen.


	15. Chapter 15

Als ich das Kapitel gerade noch mal durchgelesen habe, dachte ich, es wäre doch ein schöner Abschluss für diese Geschichte. Aber keine Sorge… wir sind zwar fast am Ende angelangt, aber ich habe noch zwei Kapitel und einen Epilog. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob hier noch jemand liest, ab wenn ja, wollt ihr sicher noch wissen, was aus Catriona und Duncan wird.

**Kapitel 15 Weihnachten bei den Snapes Teil 2**

Im Wintergarten war der Esstisch der Snapes in eine riesige Tafel umgewandelt worden. Alles war festlich gedeckt, mit schönem Porzellan und Kristallgläsern. In der Ecke stand eine drei Meter hohe Tanne, geschmückt mit Weihnachtskugeln, Strohsternen und Kerzen.

Severus betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Er liebte diesen Raum. Durch die große Fensterfront konnte man aufs Meer schauen. Dieser Anblick war zu jeder Jahreszeit eine Attraktion. Auch jetzt im Winter. Mit einem Zauber hatte Hermione den oberen Teil der raumhohen Fester so verändert, dass sie über und über mit Eisblumen bedeckt waren.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und genoss die Ruhe. Jeden Moment würden die ersten Gäste eintreffen und der Wintergarten würde sich füllen mit Familienmitgliedern und Freunden. Und er würde es genießen…

Als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte, drehte er sich um, damit er die ersten Gäste begrüßen konnte. Lächelnd trat seine Schwiegermutter auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn zu Begrüßung.

„Severus… wie schön dieser Raum wieder dekoriert ist. Ich wünsche dir eine frohe Weihnacht."

„Danke Jane, das wünsche ich dir auch." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und reichte dann seinem Schwiegervater die Hand. „Robert, auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest."

Aus dem Nachbarraum hörte er Morag quietschen und wusste sofort, dass Albus und Minerva eingetroffen waren. Morag war immer ganz aus dem Häuschen, wenn sie auf den alten Magier stieß. Schon kam sie mit ihrem „Lieblingsopa" an der Hand herein gehüpft.

Severus musste schmunzeln, als er seine kleine Hexe so fröhlich auf Albus einreden sah.

Der strahlte auch über das ganze Gesicht und zog ein in buntes Papier gewickeltes Päckchen aus der Tasche seines Umhangs.

Aufgeregt nahm Morag es entgegen und lief sofort hinüber zum Weihnachtsbaum, um sich darunter zu hocken.

„Severus, mein Junge. Fröhliche Weihnachten", rief Albus und umarmte den jüngeren Zauberer.

Der verdrehte die Augen, bei der Anrede „mein Junge". Albus konnte es nicht lassen, ihn so zu nennen. Heute allerdings verbiss sich Severus jeden Kommentar.

„Albus… auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. Wo ist denn Minerva? Habe ich heute Glück, und du bist ohne sie gekommen?"

Der alte Zauberer lachte und zwinkerte „seinen Jungen" an. „Minerva ist zu Hermione in die Küche gegangen. Sie hat ein schottisches Früchtebrot mitgebracht."

„Da ist dann wahrscheinlich wieder Literweise Whiskey enthalten. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass keines der Kinder dieses Brot isst", spottete Severus.

„Das habe ich gehört, du alte Schlange", erklang Minervas Stimme verschnupft hinter ihnen.

Albus lachte. „Da winde dich mal allein wieder raus, Severus. Ich kann dir da nicht helfen."

Der zog seinen Kopf ein, sah dem alten Zauberer hinterher und grinste dann. „Nun sei nicht so pikiert, Teuerste. Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein! Ich meine ja nur, dass ein echter Scotch hin und wieder nicht zu verachten ist. Im Übrigen wünsche ich dir auch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, Minerva!"

Die stupste ihn mit der Hand an. „Du bist unmöglich, Severus." Dann umarmte sie ihn, um ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen. „Du hast übrigens Recht, es ist Scotch in dem Brot. Ich habe allerdings auch eines ohne Alkohol für die Kinder mitgebracht. Damit du beruhigt bist."

„Oh, ich war zu keiner Minute beunruhigt, Minerva. Du bist viel zu Gryffindor, um unehrenhaft zu handeln."

„Pfft…." Die ältere Hexe drehte sich würdevoll um und rauschte davon.

Hermione kam herein, stellte sich vor die große Weihnachtstafel und begutachtete noch mal alles. Zufrieden lächelte sie Severus an, dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ eine Menge Schüsseln und Platten gefüllt mit Speisen herein schweben. Langsam füllte sich der Tisch mit dem Weihnachtsessen. Bereits in der Küche hatten die Frauen die Speisen mit einem Wärmezauber versehen und so konnten wenig später alle das vorzügliche Essen genießen.

Während des Dinners war eine lebhafte Unterhaltung in Gang gekommen. Severus saß neben Lucius und war mit ihm in ein Gespräch über Weine und ihre Anbaugebiete vertieft. Lucius spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich in ein Weingut einzukaufen und war gerade dabei, sich mit dieser Thematik zu befassen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Riordan, der sich direkt an Duncan Hunnicuts Fersen geheftet hatte und nun beim Essen neben ihm saß. Die beiden waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft. Wahrscheinlich interessierte der Junge sich für den beruflichen Werdegang des jungen Tränkemeisters. Severus nahm das mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis. Er hatte noch Pläne für den späteren Abend, die den jungen Hunnicut betrafen.

Auf dessen anderer Seite saß Catriona mit ihrer Freundin Cassandra Cavendish. Die beiden Mädchen tuschelten miteinander. Severus konnte allerdings nicht verstehen, worum es ging.

_Was auch besser war, denn Cat erzählte Cassie gerade von Callum. _

„Was heißt, du hast dich in letzter Zeit öfter mit Cal getroffen?", wollte Cas erstaunt wissen. „Und wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Pst… nicht so laut", flüsterte Cat zurück. „Ich hab dir nichts davon erzählt, weil ich mir unsicher war. Ich musste erst selbst damit klar kommen. Darüber nachdenken, was Callum mir bedeutet."

„Und was bedeutet er dir?"

Cat beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihrer Freundin herüber und raunte: „Ich liebe ihn."

„Waaas?", quiekte Cassandra laut auf.

„Pscht… sei doch leise!", wies Catriona sie im Flüsterton zurecht.

„Waaas?", tuschelte Cas. „Du liebst Callum McGonagall?"

„Ja, ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich!"

„Was… ich meine, seit wann weißt du es?"

„Seit ein paar Tagen weiß ich es. Dass er mich liebt, meine ich. Dass ich ihn liebe schon etwas länger."

„Und habt ihr schon…? Nun, du weißt schon…!", flüsterte Cassie.

„Ähm… ja… ich weiß und ja wir haben!", wisperte Catriona.

„Waaas? Und ich erfahre das erst jetzt?",

„Pscht… schrei doch nicht. Das muss sonst noch keiner hier wissen. Ich will meinen Eltern erst mal nichts von Callum erzählen. Erst mal will ich abwarten, wie sich alles mit uns entwickelt." Catriona sah sich um und begegnete dem tadelnden Blick ihres Vaters. „Lass uns heute Abend in unserem Zimmer darüber reden. Nicht jetzt. Mein Vater schaut schon herüber."

Cassandra sah sie forschend an. „In Ordnung, aber dann will ich alles ganz genau wissen."

„Na, da schauen wir mal. Alles ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt", bekam sie zur Antwort.

„Was tuschelt ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit", wandte sich jetzt Duncan an seine Freundin.

„Och… du weißt schon, Mädchenkram", antwortete Catriona ihm. „Und wie gefällt dir jetzt das berühmt berüchtigte Snapsche Weihnachtsessen, Duncan?", lenkte sie ihn schnell ab.

„Es gefällt mir ausgesprochen gut. Es sind viele interessante Leute hier. Ich habe mich vorhin ausgiebig mit Professor Dumbledore unterhalten. Obwohl ich ja auch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen bin, sind wir dort niemals richtig ins Gespräch gekommen."

„Oh ja, Albus ist klasse. Ich mag ihn sehr gerne leiden. Man kann sehr viel Spaß mit ihm haben."

„Ja, das glaube ich gerne."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich vorhin auch mit Blaise unterhalten hast."

„Das stimmt. Ich bin mit Blaise jüngerer Schwester zur Schule gegangen. Wir waren beide in einem Jahrgang in Slytherin. Ich habe mich nach ihr erkundigt."

„Ich finde es total klasse, dass du auch ein Slytherin bist, Duncan", mischte sich jetzt Riordan ein, indem er sich etwas über Duncan in Cats Richtung lehnte und seine Schwester frech angrinste.

„Pass nur auf, du kleine Schlange." Cat beute sich etwas vor und zupfte ihrem Bruder am Haar. „Sag nur nichts gegen Gryffindor. Hier sind mehrere anwesend."

„Nie würde ich es wagen, etwas gegen die Löwen zu sagen. Schließlich ist Mum auch eine und ich will hier noch weiter leben." Rio verdrehte lachend die Augen.

Duncan zerzauste ihm das Haar. „Dann sei bloß vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst."

Lucius war Severus Blick gefolgt, der hinüber zu den jungen Leuten gewandert war.

„Scheint ein netter junger Bursche zu sein", sagte er.

„Ja, das stimmt. Allerdings ist er wohl zu nett und Catriona scheint an ihm nicht besonders interessiert zu sein", entgegnete Severus.

„Und das tut dir leid? Was macht er beruflich?", wollte Lucius wissen.

„Er ist ebenfalls ein Meister der Zaubertränke und arbeitet im Sankt Mungos in der Forschung. Ich habe ihn dort mal besucht, er ist ein fähiger junger Mann."

„Nun", feixte Lucius. „Dann wäre er ja der passende Schwiegersohn! Wenn nur die Kinder immer mitspielen würden."

„Da hast du wohl recht. Er wäre meine erste Wahl", gab Severus zu. „Du hättest mal die Burschen sehen sollen, die uns bis jetzt immer vorgestellt worden sind. Da ist dieser junge Hunnicut die absolute Ausnahme. Aber ich befürchte, ich werde meinen Willen hier nicht erfüllt bekommen."

„Du nimmst es aber gelassen hin."

„Nun ja, da bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig. Aus dem Zeitalter, in dem die Eltern die Ehepartner der Kinder aussuchten sind wir ja heraus. Aber ich habe so meine Pläne mit dem jungen Mann. Mal sehen, ob sich später die Gelegenheit ergibt mit ihm zu sprechen." Severus legte seinen Dessertlöffel nieder und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

Lächelnd sah er zu Hermione, die ihm gegenüber saß. „Das Essen war fantastisch, meine Liebe!", sagte er zu ihr.

„Das Lob gebe ich gerne an meine Helferinnen weiter", erwiderte diese und sah zu Ginny und Astoria hinüber.

„Und da ihr Frauen so viel Arbeit in das Essen gesteckt habt, denke ich, ist es nur gerecht wenn wir Männer den Tisch abräumen und den Abwasch erledigen", kam es von Albus. Während die meisten der Männer wenig begeistert schauten, besonders natürlich Lucius, der in seinem Manor von Hauselfen nur so umgeben war, lächelten die Frauen am Tisch erfreut auf. Severus, der Albus besser als die meisten am Tisch, mit Ausnahme von Minerva natürlich, kannte, schmunzelte schweigend.

Und schon zückte Albus seinen Zauberstab, machte ein paar komplizierte Handbewegungen und murmelte einige Worte dazu und ruck zuck war der Tisch leer.

„Das ihr es euch so einfach macht, hätten wir uns ja denken können, Albus", kommentierte Minerva diese Aktion.

Hermione lachte. „Was soll´s. Hauptsache Albus hat mir nicht einfach das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche gezaubert und der Abwasch wartet dort jetzt auf uns."

Der alte Zauberer zwinkerte sie an. „Meine liebe Hermione. Nun sag nicht, dass du so etwas von mir glauben würdest."

„Oh ja, das würde sie…", bestätigte Minerva. „Und das zu recht!"

„Oh, oh… da halte ich mich lieber raus", rief Hermione belustigt aus und sah dann fragend in die Runde. „Wie sieht es aus? Ich denke wir nehmen jetzt noch einen Kaffee oder wer möchte, auch etwas anderes zu uns, bevor wir hinunter zum Strand gehen. Die Herren möchten sich vielleicht zum rauchen vor den Kamin begeben? Severus, was sagst du?"

Der nickte und stand auf. „Ich habe einen ausgezeichneten Feuerwhiskey da, den wir genießen sollten."

Wenig später hatten sich die Anwesenden in den Räumlichkeiten verteilt. Die Kinder spielten unter dem großen Weihnachtsbaum mit ihren Geschenken und die Erwachsenen hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht. Severus hatte sich mit dem Großteil der männlichen Gäste vor dem Kamin versammelt, um ein Zigarillo zu rauchen. Eigentlich konnte Hermione das nicht ausstehen, aber heute sah sie mal großzügig darüber hinweg.

Severus sah zu dem jungen Duncan Hunnicut hinüber, der sich gerade mit Minerva unterhielt. Genauer gesagt, Minerva hatte sich neben den jungen Mann gesetzt und redete auf ihn ein, wie auf einen lahmen Hyppogreif. Er nickte nur hin und wieder dazu.

Catriona hatte sich mit ihrer Freundin Cassandra zusammen zu Harry und Ginny gesetzt, die beiden Mädchen lachten gerade ganz fröhlich über irgendetwas, dass Harry erzählte.

Langsam schlenderte Severus zu Minerva und dem jungen Hunnicut hinüber und hörte gerade noch seine ehemalige Kollegin sagen „Ja, ihr Großvater war schon ein reizender Mann! Er hat so manches Frauenherz gebrochen."

„Sag bloß Minerva, du hast ein Herz?", schnarrte Severus. „Warum hab ich nie etwas davon mitbekommen?"

„Severus!", giftete die ältere Hexe zurück. „Du kannst ein Herz nicht mal erkennen, wenn man es dir auf einem Silberteller präsentiert."

„Sag das nicht, Teuerste! Als Trankzutat ist mir zum Beispiel das Drachenherz enorm wichtig. Und das erkenne ich dann auch!" Severus grinste frech.

„Ich frage mich bis heute, wie Hermione es mit dir aushält?", brummelte sie.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, das fragst du sie am besten selbst und überlässt mir den jungen Mister Hunnicut für ein Gespräch."

Minerva zog verschnupft die Nase hoch. „Ich merke schon, wenn ich unerwünscht bin!" Schon rauschte sie davon.

Severus sah ihr selbstgefällig grinsend hinterher.

„Oh je!", bemerkte Duncan. „Jetzt ist sie aber beleidigt!"

„Keine Sorge", ertönte hinter ihm die Stimme von Hermione. „Mein reizender Göttergatte und Professor McGonagall mögen sich in Wirklichkeit gerne leiden. Dieses Geplänkel, das Sie da gerade miterlebt haben, ist nichts anderes als ein freundschaftliches Spiel."

„Pfft..., wer´s glaubt..." Severus nahm auf Minervas freigewordenem Stuhl Platz. „Wie wäre es Hermione, wenn du dem jungen Mister Hunicutt und mir ein Glas Wein kredenzt? Ich habe etwas mit ihm zu besprechen."

„Ausnahmsweise, Severus. Gewöhn dich nur nicht dran." Hermione tätschelte ihm die Schulter und rauschte davon, um direkt mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Rotwein wieder aufzutauchen.

„Danke, meine Liebe." Severus ergriff kurz ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

Hermione lächelte ihn mit warmen Augen an und ließ die beiden Männer dann allein.

Severus schenkte jedem ein Glas Rotwein ein, reichte Duncan eins davon und ergriff sein eigenes. „Trinken wir auf die Frauen."

Duncan hob ebenfalls sein Glas. „Auf die Frauen!" Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu Catriona hinüber.

„Wie stehen Sie zu meiner Tochter?", fragte Severus ihn dann auch direkt.

„Ich mag sie sehr und sie ist mir sehr wichtig geworden", gestand der junge Mann.

„So? Freut mich zu hören." Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein und sah noch einmal zu seiner Tochter hinüber. „Und Catriona? Haben Sie mit ihr bereits gesprochen? Was sagt sie?"

„Für Catriona bin ich nicht mehr als ein guter Freund. Sie mag mich ebenfalls sehr, aber wie sie sagt, hegt sie keine tieferen Gefühle für mich, was ich sehr bedaure."

Severus gefiel die ehrliche Art des jungen Zauberers sehr, er hatte ihn in der letzten Zeit ein wenig näher kennen gelernt.

Sie standen im regen Eulenkontakt und Severus hatte ihn sogar schon in seinem Labor im Sankt Mungos aufgesucht. Außerdem war er ein Slytherin. Das allein sprach schon für genoss den Austausch mit dem jungen Tränkemeister und hatte sich etwas überlegt.

„Haben Sie jemals mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Ihren Arbeitgeber zu wechseln?", wollte er gespannt wissen. „Zufällig suche ich zurzeit einen ersten Tränkemeister und habe dabei an Sie gedacht. Könnte ich Sie überreden, für mich zu arbeiten?"

Duncan setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Nachdenklich schaute er in sein Glas, brauchte aber nur einen Moment, um sich zu entscheiden. Er sah Severus fest in die Augen und nickte dann. „Ja, das können Sie, Mister Snape. Ich nehme Ihr Angebot gerne an."

„Das freut mich, Mister Hunnicut. Darauf stoßen wir an." Er hob sein Glas. „Aber vielleicht sollten Sie es sich noch einmal überlegen. Sie wissen ja noch gar nicht was ich von Ihnen erwarte und wie die Konditionen sind."

„Ich bin überzeugt, sie werden da fair sein und auch, dass ich Ihre Erwartungen erfüllen werden", entgegnete Duncan selbstbewusst. „Außerdem bin ich kein Idiot. Die Chance, für Sie zu arbeiten, von Ihrem Wissen und Ihren Fähigkeiten zu profitieren, muss ich einfach ergreifen. Und das sage ich nicht, um Ihnen zu schmeicheln, sondern weil es die Wahrheit ist."

„Ich mag Ihre Ehrlichkeit, Mister Hunnicut und ich bin überzeugt, wir werden voneinander profitieren", meinte Severus. „Da ich bis zum nächsten Jahr nicht in der Apotheke sein werde, schlage ich daher vor, sie kommen in drei Tagen wieder hierher, damit wir alles weitere besprechen können. Meine Frau würde es mir übel nehmen, wenn wir uns heute Abend in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückziehen würden und meine Gäste wahrscheinlich auch."

Duncan nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Mister Snape. Ist es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn ich Catriona davon erzähle? Oder soll es noch nicht bekannt werden?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht. Ich begleite Sie hinüber zu meiner Tochter." Severus stand auf und ging zusammen mit Duncan hinüber zu den Mädchen, die immer noch mit Harry herumalberten. „So, meine Liebe." Er beugte sich kurz zu Catriona herunter um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Hier bringe ich dir deinen Freund zurück. Du kannst dich gerne von seiner Unversehrtheit überzeugen."

„Dad…, also wirklich!" Die junge Hexe sah ihren Vater peinlich berührt an, doch der schmunzelte nur und tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht geht ihr jungen Leute gleich schon mal runter zum Strand, um das Feuer anzuzünden?", schlug er vor.

„Ja, das machen wir", antwortete Harry, der grinsend zwischen Cat und Duncan hin und her schaute.

Severus ging wieder hinüber zum Kamin und setzte sich dort zu Lucius, Draco und Blaise. Er hatte sein Weinglas mitgebracht und nahm nun einen Schluck.

„Sag mal, Severus!", begann Blaise nun. „Wir haben uns gerade gefragt, wo deine heiße, blonde Assistentin abgeblieben ist? Uns ist allen dreien bei unseren Besuchen in deiner Apotheke aufgefallen, dass die… ähm… scharfe Miss Melville nicht da war. Ist sie etwa im Weihnachtsurlaub?"

„Was? Die scharfe Miss Melville… also wirklich Blaise." Severus sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Na, ist doch wahr. Die zeigt doch allen männlichen Kunden, die halbwegs gut aussehen, ihre Vorzüge." Bei diesen Worten deutete er ein Dekolleté an. „Ihr Umhang ist doch nie richtig geschlossen."

„Wieso habe ich nie was davon mitbekommen?"

„Weil sie das in deiner Anwesenheit nicht macht", bestätigte Lucius Blaise Aussage.

„Nun, jedenfalls macht sie das jetzt auch nicht mehr in meiner Abwesenheit. Zumindest nicht in meiner Apotheke", knurrte Severus.

„Oho… was ist denn passiert?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen.

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, erschien Hermione hinter ihm. Scheinbar hatte sie mitbekommen, worum es bei dem Gespräch der Zauberer ging. Sie ließ sich auf seiner Armlehne nieder. „Was passiert ist?", zischte sie. „Dieses Weibsbild hat es gewagt, meinem Mann Avancen zu machen."

„Wie das?", fragte Lucius interessiert nach.

„Severus wollte ja nie auf mich hören. Ich habe ihm oft genug klarmachen wollen, was für ein Miststück diese Hexe ist. Aber nein, der Herr weiß es ja besser. Muss sie ja mitnehmen auf den Tränkemeisterkongress in Paris, vor etwa zwei Wochen. War doch klar, dass dieses Weib die Situation ausnutzen würde." Hermione redete sich in Rage.

Severus hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Hermione!"

Doch die ließ sich nicht beirren. „Sie hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt, sich so gut wie nackt in Severus Bett zu legen, während er noch mit einem bekannten Tränkemeister an der Hotelbar etwas trinkt." Sie machte eine kunstvolle Pause.

Die drei Slyterhin hatten sich neugierig vorgebeugt. „Und weiter?", bohrte Lucius nach.

„Als Severus auf ihr Angebot nicht eingehen wollte, ist sie ihm zunahe getreten."

„Wie meinst du das? Zunahe getreten?", wollte Blaise wissen. Severus stöhnte nur ergeben auf. Er wusste, dass Hermione sich eh nicht aufhalten ließ.

„Na ja, sie hat ihn angefasst!", erzählte sie da auch schon weiter.

„Wo angefasst?" Draco sah sie feixend an.

„Na, wo wohl? Da wo er als einzige fremde Hand nur meine spüren sollte!"

„Hermione!" Severus sah sie fassungslos an.

„Ist doch wahr!" Sie schlug ihm mit der Hand auf den Arm. „Ich könnte dich heute noch für deine Blauäugigkeit schlagen, Slytherin."

„Seht ihr mal, was ich durchmache bei dieser Hexe? Immer heißt es, wie konnte die arme Gryffindor diese griesgrämige Fledermaus nur heiraten. Dabei bin ich es, der bedauert werden muss!" Severus hielt die Hand seiner Frau fest, als sie ihn auf seine Aussage hin noch einmal schlagen wollte.

Lucius lachte. „Ich werde dich bei Gelegenheit mal bedauern. Aber jetzt will ich hören, was dann passiert ist."

„Dann ist passiert, dass ich diese Person mit meinem besten „Professor Snape Blick" angesehen habe und sie aufgefordert habe sofort mein Zimmer zu verlassen. Natürlich habe ich ihr sofort die fristlose Kündigung ausgesprochen", berichtete Severus weiter. „So ein unverschämtes Weibsbild ist mir schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen. Ich frage mich nur, wie sie auf die Idee kommen konnte, ich würde Hermione betrügen!"

Blaise lachte. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Hermione? Konntest du dein Temperament zügeln?"

„Ich habe sie leider seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Was wahrscheinlich auch besser ist. Sonst könnten meine Kinder jetzt ihre Mutter hinter Gittern besuchen", meinte Hermione lachend.

„Warum Mum? Was hast du denn gemacht?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Riordan neben ihnen.

Hermione fuhr erschreckt herum. „Rio… du bist eindeutig der Sohn deines Vater. Schon zu meinen Schulzeiten hat er sich immer so leise angeschlichen, wie du es gerade getan hast."

Severus stand auf und legte einen Arm um seinen Sohn. „Es reicht doch wohl, wenn ihr Hexen wie eine Herde Trolle durchs Haus trabt. Da müssen wir Männer doch nicht mitmachen!"

„Stimmt Dad. Das liegt den Snapemänner in den Genen." Riordan lachte. „Ich soll euch von Harry ausrichten, dass das Feuer brennt."

Es war schon längst Tradition bei den Snapes, dass das Weihnachtsessen bereits am späten Nachmittag eingenommen wurde, damit man danach hinunter zum Strand gehen konnte. Dort hatte Severus am Vortag einen großen Holzhaufen vorbereitet, der wie stets am Weihnachtsabend entzündet wurde. Alle versammelten sich dann um das Lagerfeuer und tranken heißen Punsch und die Kinder rösteten Marshmellows am Feuer.

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns alle warm anziehen und uns hinausbegeben", wandte Severus sich jetzt an seine Gäste.

Alle standen auf und gingen hinaus in die Eingangshalle, um sich ihre warmen Umhänge, Mützen, Schals und Handschuhe anzuziehen.

Albus, der sich die ganze Zeit zusammen mit Minerva, angeregt mit Hermiones Eltern unterhalten hatte, zückte seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Wärmezauber auf alle vier.

„Danke Albus", sagte Jane Granger. „Was gäbe ich darum, eure Fähigkeiten zu haben. Es macht so vieles einfacher." Lachend hakte sie sich bei dem alten Zauberer unter und langsam machte sich die ganze Truppe auf den Weg hinunter zum Strand.

Hermione hatte Severus Hand ergriffen und ging neben ihm her. „Bist du ärgerlich darüber, dass ich diese Geschichte erzählt habe, Severus?"

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Liebste. Obwohl ich mir jetzt hin und wieder das Gespött der drei anhören muss. Aber das stört mich nicht."

„Na, da bin ich aber beruhigt." Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und atmete dann tief die eisige Luft ein.

Inzwischen hatten alle sich um das Feuer herum versammelt und Catriona und Cassandra servierten heißen Punsch. Severus hatte bereits am Vortag, als er das Holz für das Lagerfeuer vorbereitet hatte, den Sandboden rundherum so verzaubert, dass es sich anfühlte, als ständen sie auf einem beheizten Teppich.

Severus sah sich um. Es war unglaublich. Über ihnen sah man einen funkelnden Sternenhimmel, die Luft war klar und frisch, man hörte das Meer rauschen, aber niemandem war kalt. Alle genossen es, sich in dieser Runde zu befinden. Er hielt seine Frau, die ihm bedingungslos liebte im Arm. Und wieder einmal dankte er Merlin dafür, dass er sein Leben so zum Besten hatte wenden können.

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass nicht viele Menschen das von ihrem Leben sagen konnten, aber er war einfach unbeschreiblich glücklich.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16 - Wie sag ich´s meinen Eltern?**

„Callum McGonagall! Du sagst mir auf der Stelle wohin du mich bringst." Catriona Snape krallte ihre Fingernägel in den Arm ihres Freundes. Sie hatte Angst zu stolpern, denn Cal hatte ihr die Augen verbunden.

Als Antwort bekam sie lediglich ein Lachen und einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Cal! Du bist wirklich gemein." Vorsichtig stellte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie stehen blieben und ihr Freund verkündete „Wir sind da, Kitty!"

„Wo denn?" Cal hatte ihr die Augenbinde abgekommen und sah sie erwartungsvoll strahlend an. Cat sah sich neugierig um.

Sie standen vor einem kleinen Haus in einer ruhigen Straße. Cat sah ihn fragend an.

„Wo sind wir hier, Cal?"

„Das hier", er machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause und deutete auf das kleine Gebäude. „ist unser Haus."

„Wie… unser Haus? Ich versteh nicht!", stotterte sie.

Callum ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, durch den kleinen Vorgarten in das Haus. „Unser Haus, Kitty… verstehst du nicht? Wir könnten hier wohnen. Wir beide, als Ehepaar." Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie. „Willst du meine Frau werden, Catriona Snape?"

Sie starrte auf ihn hinunter und hörte seine Worte, doch sie verstand ihren Sinn nicht. „Wie meinst du das, Callum?" flüsterte sie.

„Heiraten, wir zwei könnten heiraten. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, zusammen leben. Den Rest meines Lebens, Cat." Erwartungsvoll nahm er ihre Hand.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, Cal. Das kommt so plötzlich." Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Ich muss darüber erst nachdenken. Das kann ich nicht so entscheiden." Langsam ging sie rückwärts in Richtung Tür. „Sei mir bitte nicht Böse, Callum." Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und verließ das Haus. Direkt vor der Tür disapparierte sie sofort, ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sie sich auf den Teppich sinken, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihr Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

_Was hatte sie nur gemacht? Wieso war sie verschwunden und hatte Cal dort stehen lassen? _

Noch immer hatte sie seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Sie hätte aber auch anders reagieren müssen. Aber sie war von ihm total überrumpelt worden.

Ein Haus? War es das, was sie wollte? Jetzt schon? Sie war doch gerade erst zweiundzwanzig. Heiraten? Sie wollte doch erst noch ihr Studium zu Ende bringen und dann ihre Ausbildung starten. Und was würden ihre Eltern sagen. Bislang hatte sie ihnen noch nicht einmal von ihrem Freund erzählt. Sie hatte Cal komplett unterschlagen, obwohl sie schon seit einen halben Jahr zusammen waren.

Aber anderseits war er für sie das wichtigste in ihrem Leben. Sie liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, tief und für immer. Sie seufzte auf und betrachte ihre zitternden Hände. Ihr Herz raste.

Oh lieber Merlin… Callum hatte ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie war einfach weggelaufen.

Was sollte sie nun machen. Wie sollte sie sich entscheiden? Ja, sie liebte ihn, und sie wusste, dass auch er sie liebte. Aber würde es auch andauern? Würde er es nach einiger Zeit nicht bereuen sie geheiratet zu haben. Würde es ihm nicht langweilig werden, immer die gleiche Frau zu haben.

Catriona wusste von seinen zahlreichen Liebschaften. Sie würde sich seiner nie sicher sein können!

Aber andererseits konnte sie auch nicht ohne ihn sein. Sie wollte ihn… ja, er war der Mann den sie liebte und sie würde ja sagen.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und lief in Richtung Tür. Dort stoppte sie allerdings. _Was, wenn er sie jetzt nicht mehr wollte._ Sie presste eine Hand auf ihr Herz, das wild in ihrer Brust galoppierte. Sie musste es jetzt wissen! All ihren Mut zusammennehmend riss sie schwungvoll die Tür auf und sah sich Cal direkt gegenüber.

„Callum! Du… ich wollte gerade zu dir. Ich… ich nehme deinen Antrag an", stieß sie hervor. „Das heißt, wenn du mich jetzt noch willst?"

„Dich noch wollen? Catriona… ich wollte nie jemand anderen so sehr wie dich. Ich werde immer nur dich wollen. Ich liebe dich bis zum Wahnsinn." Er riss sie an sich und eroberte mit seinem Mund ihre Lippen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich mit Begeisterung von ihm küssen.

„Könnt ihr nicht in euer Zimmer gehen?", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Irgendein anderer Student war vorbei gegangen und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Callum lachte und hob Cat etwas hoch. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ließ sich in ihr Zimmer tragen. Auf ihrem Bett ließ er sie langsam hinab sinken und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Wisch war die Zimmertür verschlossen und eine weitere Handbewegung später waren sie nackt. Sie sahen sich an und plötzlich waren sie auf eine merkwürdige Art befangen.

Cal sprang mit einem mal hoch und fing an in seinen Sachen, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lagen, zu wühlen. Cat hörte ihn triumphierend ausrufen „Hier ist er ja…"

Dann kam er wieder zu ihr hoch und zog sie an sich.

„Jetzt noch mal, ganz offiziell." Er sah sie ernst an. „Catriona Snape, willst du meine Frau werden?" Er hielt einen Ring hoch.

„Ja", flüsterte sie. „Ja, das will ich. Ich liebe dich, Callum McGonagall." Sie hielt ihm ihren Ringfinger hin und ließ sich von ihm den Ring aufstecken.

Glücklich betrachtete sie ihn. „Er ist wunderschön." Dann stockte ihr der Atem. „Sind wir jetzt verlobt?", flüsterte sie. „Callum… sag. Sind wir jetzt verlobt?"

Er nickte ernst, dann lachte er befreit auf. „Ja… das sind wird. Und bald wirst du Mrs. Catriona McGonagall sein."

Cat ließ sich zurücksinken und legte ihren Arm über ihre Augen. „Oje, wie bringe ich das bloß meinen Eltern bei?", stöhnte sie.

HGSS HGSS HGSS HG SS

Hermione sah von ihrer Arbeit auf, als ihre Tochter die Küche betrat. „Hallo, mein Schatz." Sie stand auf, um Catriona einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. „Schön, dass du deine alten Eltern mal wieder besuchst. Setzt dich zu mir, ich probiere gerade ein neues Rezept aus."

Cat lachte. „Ach Mum, experimentierst du wieder mit irgendwelchen Kochrezepten rum? Hast du deine neue Leidenschaft fürs Kochen noch immer nicht wieder abgelegt?"

„Ach komm, mein Kind. Ihr alle profitiert doch davon. Bisher schmeckt es euch doch immer. Und besonders dein Vater genießt meine Kochkünste."

„Ja, aber das sieht man auch so langsam. Einen kleinen Bauch hat Dad sich ja schon zugelegt." Cat grinste, als sie das sagte.

„Wie bitte? Was hören meine alten Ohren da?", ertönte die Stimme von Severus, der unbemerkt durch die Terrassentür die Küche betreten hatte. „Bauch? Ich? Wenn dem so ist, ist nur deine Mutter schuld."

„Ja, ja... immer ich!" Hermione lachte und strich ihrem Mann liebevoll über eben jenen Bauch. „Aber du weißt doch, Schatz... Liebe geht durch den Magen."

Severus gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf das Haar und brummte dann „Nun, wenn man danach geht, müsste ich mich schon rollen können."

Dann schloss er seine Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Ich freue mich, dass du mal wieder Sehnsucht nach deiner Familie hast, meine Kleine."

„Du weißt doch, Dad. Hin und wieder brauche ich das Snapesche Familienchaos."

Cat küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange.

„Was gibt es heute Mittag zu essen?", fragte er Hermione.

„Nun, ich habe vorhin auf dem Markt eine wundervolle Lachsforelle erstanden. Dazu mache ich Rosmarinkartoffeln und einen Salat."

„Wunderbar! Brauchst du meine Hilfe, Schatz oder kann ich mich noch ein wenig in den Wintergarten zurückziehen. Ich habe da gerade die neueste Ausgabe von _Zaubertränke heute_ bekommen."

„Geh ruhig mit deiner Zeitschrift und genieße die Ruhe, bevor die anderen beiden Kinder wieder auftauchen. Ginny und Harry bringen sie gleich irgendwann zurück. Die beiden bleiben übrigens zum Essen", erwiderte Hermione. „Außerdem kann Cat mir helfen."

„Na, dann bis später, meine Damen." Schon verschwand er wieder aus der Küche.

„Ginny und Harry?", fragte Cat erstaunt.

„Ja, sie haben Rio und Mo abgeholt und haben sie mit zu irgendeinem Quidditchtraining genommen, das heute Vormittag was weiß ich wo stattfinden soll. Ginny kennt da jemanden, der jemanden kennt…. Frag mich nicht. Du weißt ja, ich und Quidditch..."

„Aber die Zwei zusammen? Die giften sich doch nur an."

„Tja, scheinbar haben sie ihre alte Liebe zueinander wiederentdeckt, nachdem Harry sich von dieser schwedischen Medihexe getrennt hat. Ich weiß auch noch nichts genaueres, denn ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit Ginny zu plaudern."

„Tja Mum, wo wir gerade schon... ähm... beim Thema sind", druckste Cat herum. „ich hab da jemanden kennen gelernt."

„So?", Hermione sah ihre Tochter lächelnd an. „Erzähl..., ist es was Ernstes? Wenn du es schon sooo erwähnst...!"

Natürlich schoss der jungen Frau sofort die Röte ins Gesicht, was Hermione dann leise auflachen ließ.

„Ja, es... ach Mum... ich bin sooo verliebt. Cal ist sooo toll und ich bin sooo glücklich!" Catriona schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sie dann sofort wieder weit aufzureißen und ihre Mutter anzustrahlen.

„Ah ja... Cal heißt er also? Erzähl mir mehr, Kätzchen. Woher kennst du ihn, wie lange schon... usw.", wollte die ältere der beiden Hexen wissen.

„Also, er heißt Callum McGonagall und ist der Großneffe von Minerva. Und er arbeitet im Ministerium, und zwar als Auror. Oh Mum, ich trau mich gar nicht, das Dad zu erzählen!", seufzte Cat.

Hermione fing laut an zu lachen. Sie lachte so sehr, dass ihr sogar Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Cat zog eine beleidigte Flunsch. „Also wirklich, Mum", stieß sie empört hervor. „was ist denn jetzt daran so lustig?"

„Hach, Kind!" Hermione beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lachen musste, aber ich lache dich ja nicht aus. Du musst aber zugeben, dass die Tatsache, dass du ausgerechnet in einen Auroren verliebt bist, der dazu noch mit Minerva verwandt ist, schon etwas Humoriges hat. Dein Vater wird begeistert sein."

„Das befürchte ich auch!"

„Und dieser Callum? Liebt er dich auch?"

„Oja... wir lieben uns unsagbar. Und wir sind unheimlich glücklich."

„So, so... Und was macht er genau als Auror? Kennt Harry ihn eigentlich?"

„Also, er spürt schwarzmagische Gegenstände auf und ist deswegen ständig unterwegs. Und da Callum Harry kennt, wird es andersherum genau so sein. Ich habe nie danach gefragt." Catriona stand auf um sich aus dem Küchenschrank ein Glas zu holen. Sie schenkte sich aus dem Krug, der auf dem Tisch stand, Kürbissaft ein.

„Und wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Erzähl doch mal..." Hermione sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Du kennst doch Cav, den Bruder von Cassandra? Er ist der beste Freund von Cal und die beiden arbeiten auch zusammen. Er hat ihn mir und Cas vorgestellt."

„Wann lernen wir den jungen Mann denn mal kennen?"

„Sobald ich es Dad beigebracht habe."

Hermione lachte. „Na, dabei wünsche ich dir viel Vergnügen!"

„Och Mum! Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du erzählst es ihm!" Cat sah ihre Mutter flehentlich an.

„Oh nein, Miss Catriona Snape. Dieses wirst du ganz schon alleine erledigen."

„Du bist gemein, Mum. Ich dachte, du würdest mich lieben?"

„Das tue ich auch, Kätzchen, da dachtest du schon richtig. Und ich dachte, du willst erwachsen sein?"

„Das bin ich auch, Mum!"

„Und es ist was richtig Ernstes mit euch?"

„Oh ja, und wie ernst sogar. So ernst, dass wir zusammenziehen wollen. Wir haben schon eine gemeinsame Wohnung, oder besser gesagt ein kleines Haus gefunden."

Hermione ließ das Messer, mit dem sie gerade Kartoffeln viertelte, sinken und sah die junge Frau erstaunt an.

„Was wollt ihr? Zusammenziehen? Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn schon?"

Cat druckste etwas herum. „Na ja, wir kennen uns jetzt etwa ein Jahr und sind seit sechs Monaten ein Paar."

„Seit sechs Monaten? Und wir hören erst heute davon. Du hast es nie für nötig befunden, deinen Eltern mitzuteilen, dass du einen Freund hast?", fragte Hermione jetzt mit enttäuscht klingender Stimme.

„Ich hatte Angst es euch zu erzählen?" verteidigte Cat sich.

„Angst? Du hattest Angst vor deinen Eltern? Sind wir so schrecklich?" Hermione sah ihre Tochter fassungslos an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Mum. Ich wollte es euch ja schon früher erzählen, aber irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt da und Cal dachte auch..."

„Ach so, Cal dachte auch..." Hermione stand auf und ging hinüber zur Spüle um sich die Hände zu waschen. „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Catriona. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass du uns etwas verheimlichst. Und dann die Begründung, du hättest Angst vor uns. Haben wir dir jemals Grund gegeben, Angst vor uns zu haben?"

Hermiones Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass plötzlich Severus dunkle Stimme erklang. „Was ist denn hier los? Hermione, warum schreist du so rum? Streitet ihr euch?"

„Frag doch deine Tochter!" Hermione schmiss das Handtuch, mit dem sie sich ihre Finger abgetrocknet hatte auf die Küchenspüle und stürmte hinaus.

Severus sah Catriona erstaunt an. „Was hast du angestellt? So aufgebracht habe ich deine Mutter schon lange nicht erlebt."

„Oh, Dad", schluchzte das Mädchen los. „Ich habe es total verbockt." Sie sprang auf und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals.

„Was hast du denn verbockt, Kind?", brummte Severus und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Jetzt traue ich mich gar nicht, dir davon zu erzählen, Dad." Cat blinzelte ihren Vater aus tränengefüllten Augen an.

„Ach was, komm mit in den Wintergarten." Severus nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. „Setze dich zu mir auf das Sofa und erzähl mir von deinem Problem."

„Eigentlich ich es gar kein Problem", schniefte Cat.

„Nicht? Was ist denn dann so schlimm?", brummte Severus väterlich. „Erzähl mal deinem alten Vater was dich bedrückt."

„Nun, ich sage es mal gerade heraus. Also ich habe einen Freund..."

„So... aber ich nehme mal an, diese Tatsache alleine regt deine Mutter nicht auf?"

„Nein, aber ich bin schon etwas länger mit ihm zusammen. Genauer gesagt sechs Monate und wir wollen jetzt zusammenziehen", gestand Catriona.

„Wie war das? Sechs Monate? Zusammenziehen? Warum hast du uns nie etwas von ihm erzählt?"

„Ich habe zu Mum schon gesagt, es hat sich irgendwie nie so ergeben. Irgendwie habe ich immer den Moment verpasst. Und dann ist sie sauer geworden und rausgegangen" Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Vater, der seinen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern schlang.

„Ist das jetzt eine neue Masche von dir, Catriona? Wie wäre es, wenn du deinem Vater dann auch mal die Wahrheit sagst und ihn nicht nur um den kleinen Finger wickelst?", erklang plötzlich Hermiones Stimme.

Das Mädchen setzte sich gerade auf und rückte von ihrem Vater ab. Der sah erstaunt erst zu seiner Frau, dann zu seiner Tochter.

Scheinbar ging ihm dann ein Licht auf, denn er stand auf und sah finster auf sie herab. „Catriona, seit wann verhalten wir uns so in dieser Familie? Ist das schon der Einfluss von deinem Freund?", grummelte er. Das letzte Wort sprach er sehr abfällig aus.

„Seht ihr, dieses Verhalten habe ich erwartet. Ich wusste, dass ihr mir Ärger macht." Cat war jetzt auch aufgesprungen und stand kampflustig vor ihren Eltern.

„Jetzt reicht es, Catriona Snape. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Setz dich wieder hin."

Hermione wandte sich zu Severus um und deutete mit dem Finger auf das Mädchen. „Deine Tochter hatte Angst davor, uns von ihrem Freund zu erzählen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Angst vor ihren eigenen Eltern. Deswegen bin ich so wütend. Das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass du einen Freund hast, oder dass du mit ihm zusammenziehen willst und auch nicht, dass ihr schon so lange zusammen seid." Hermione stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften. „Nein, mich enttäuscht, dass du mir ohne weiteres ins Gesicht sagst, dass du Angst vor deinen Eltern hast."

„Hermione, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal", versuchte Severus seine Frau zu beschwichtigen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Übertreibst du nicht ein wenig?"

„Pah….., denkst du das wirklich?" Hermione schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Haben ihre Umgarnungsversuche geklappt? Hat sie ihren Daddy wieder um den Finger wickeln können? Dafür hat sie ja eine besondere Gabe."

„Es reicht jetzt Hermione!", fuhr Severus sie in einem scharfen Tonfall an. „Jetzt beruhigt euch beide erst mal. Cat, geh du in dein Zimmer und trockne deine Tränen. Und du, mein Herz, setzt dich jetzt in den Sessel dort und beruhigst dich erst mal", befahl er streng.

Severus stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Wintergarten und beobachtete seine Frau und Tochter, die murrend seinen Befehlen gehorchten.

_Er hatte es nicht verlernt, er hatte es noch drauf._

So ganz konnte er noch nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Er ging hinüber zu Hermione und ließ sich in den Sessel neben sie sinken.

„Hermione, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Aber findest du deine Reaktion nicht ein wenig übertrieben?", wollte er von seiner Frau wissen.

„Pfft!" Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute ihn finster an.

„Lass uns vernünftig darüber reden, Hermione." Severus hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, mit den Temperamentsausbrüchen seiner Frau umzugehen und schaffte es dann tatsächlich, sie zu beruhigen.

Am Anfang ihrer Ehe flogen noch die Fetzen, aber mittlerweile kam das nur noch recht selten vor.

„Also, jetzt noch mal." Er beugte sich etwas zu Hermione vor. „Du bist wütend, weil unsere Tochter uns plötzlich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass sie mit einem jungen Mann zusammen ziehen will. Und du bist rasend wütend, weil eben dieses Kind behauptet, sie hätte uns nichts davon erzählt, weil sie Angst vor uns hätte. Ist das richtig?"

„Severus, behandle mich nicht, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank", fuhr sie ihn an. „Sonst bin ich zusätzlich noch wütend auf dich!"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich das alles gutheiße, Hermione. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt mir der Tatsache abfinden und..."

„Ist ja klar, dass du sie in Schutz nimmst. Das Mädchen konnte dich schon immer um den kleinen Finger wickeln", unterbrach sie ihn grummelig.

Severus räusperte sich; diese Tatsache konnte er leider nicht verleugnen „Nun denn, hat sie dir wenigstens gesagt, wer der junge Mann ist, mit dem sie eine Beziehung eingegangen ist?"

„Oh ja!" Jetzt lächelte Hermione süffisant. „Du wirst dich freuen, mein Lieber." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause und ließ dann die Katze aus dem Sack. „Der junge Mann heißt Callum McGonagall, ist der Großneffe von Minerva und seines Zeichens Auror im Zaubereiministerium."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen." Empört sprang er auf.

„Ach... was gedenkst du dagegen zu tun?"

„Es ihr verbieten!"

„Das möchte ich sehen!" Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„ Niemals wird sich meine Familie mit der Familie von Misses McOberwichtig verbünden. Und niemals wird eine meiner Töchter einen Auroren oder einen Quidditchspieler heiraten. Von allen Familien, die es hätten sein können, ist diese Wahl die drittschlimmste. Direkt nach Potter und Weasley." Severus war aufgesprungen und wanderte mit Riesenschritten vor Hermione auf und ab.

Die beobachtete ihren Mann. „Ach komm, Severus. So schlimm ist Minerva ja auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass du immer deine Schwierigkeiten mit ihr hattest..."

„Schwierigkeiten? Selbst heute noch behandelt sie mich wie ein unmündiges Kind. Gönnerhaft, besserwisserisch und selbstgefällig. Sie macht mich wahnsinnig...", knurrte er.

„Na ja, mag ja sein, dass sie etwas seltsam ist. Aber so schlimm, wie du immer tust ist Minerva nun wirklich nicht", behauptete Hermione „Und soweit, dass es einen Zusammenschluss zwischen unseren Familien gibt, ist es ja noch nicht!"

„Nun...," erklang es von der Tür her. Catriona stand dort mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Was nun?", fuhr ihre Mutter sie an.

„Hermione…", ermahnte Severus seine Frau, wandte sich aber sofort Catriona zu. „Was willst du uns mit dieser Bemerkung sagen, Tochter?"

„Callum hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und ich habe zugestimmt." Cat hatte all ihren Mut zusammen genommen, um ihren Eltern diese Antwort geben zu können.

Hermione und Severus starrten ihre Tochter fassungslos an.

„Sag das bitte noch mal", bat Severus. „Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört."

„Nein Dad, das hast du nicht. Ich werde Callum McGonagall heiraten. Egal war ihr dazu sagt. Ich bin schließlich zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Und wenn ich heiraten will, kann ich das auch ohne eure Erlaubnis tun!", erwiderte Cat hitzig.

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen fast bis zum Haaransatz hoch.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Duncan Hunnicut? Willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen, Catriona?", wollte Severus wissen.

Cat sah ihn ungläubig an. „Daaad, meinst du nicht, ich sollte mir meinen Mann selbst aussuchen?"

„Pffft…!" Hermione stand auf und strich ihr Top glatt. „Ich gehe in die Küche. Die anderen kommen gleich zum Essen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Schon rauschte sie hinaus.

Cat sah ihr traurig nach. „Ach Dad, ich finde es so schrecklich, dass alles so gekommen ist. So sollte es auf gar keinen Fall geschehen." Enttäuscht ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen.

„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, Kätzchen", tröstete Severus sie, während er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

Cat lehnte sich an ihren Vater. „Danke Daddy. Ich hab dich lieb", nuschelte sie.

„Schon gut Kätzchen. Deine Mutter braucht nur etwas Zeit. Das wird schob wieder." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Trotzdem hätte ich lieber Duncan als Schwiegersohn."


	17. Chapter 17

Also eigentlich sollte das hier das letzte Kapitel vor dem Epilog sein. Aber es ist doch so lang geworden, dass ich den Inhalt auf zwei Kapitel verteilt habe. Ich denke mal, es stört euch nicht, wenn es jetzt 18 statt 17 Kap. sind.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen….

**Kapitel 17 - Darf ich euch euren Schwiegersohn vorstellen?**

Severus betrachtete Mutter und Tochter, die schweigend am Mittagstisch saßen. Niemand schien zu bemerken, dass die beiden nicht miteinander sprachen.

Morag und Riordan plapperten wild durcheinander und erzählten von ihrem Besuch eines Quidditchspieles mit Ginny und Harry.

Einzig die junge Weasley, er bevorzugte es, sie Ginevra zu nennen, schien etwas zu bemerken, schwieg aber.

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, nahm Severus sie zur Seite. „Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen erweisen, Ginevra, wenn du Morag und Riordan noch eine Weile beschäftigen könntest. Vielleicht geht ihr noch mal zusammen an den Strand? Ich befürchte, Hermione und Catriona müssen einige Probleme aus der Welt schaffen und da könnte es etwas lautstark zugehen. Ich möchte das meinen beiden jüngsten Kindern ersparen." Dass er überhaupt so viel sprach, ließ Ginny erkennen, wie wichtig ihm die Situation war. Natürlich stimmte sie zu, orderte den verdutzten Harry herbei und bat die beiden jüngsten Snapes ihr doch mal den Strand zu zeigen.

Rio sah sie erstaunt an. „Aber Ginny. Du warst doch schon mal am Strand. Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht."

„Du musst auch nicht immer alles verstehen, Riordan Snape", bekam er als Antwort. „Schnapp dir deine Schwester und dann komm."

Kurz darauf saßen Mutter und Tochter sich am Esstisch gegenüber. Severus hatte sich nicht neben Hermione gesetzt, sondern an das Kopfende des Tisches. Er wollte Catriona nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, sie stände vor Gericht.

„Nun gut!", begann er, da keine seiner beiden Frauen den Anfang machen wollte. „Also, noch mal von Anfang an." Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, genauso wie die beiden es taten. „Du Catriona, hast einen Mann kennen gelernt, mit dem du jetzt zusammenziehen möchtest! Genauer gesagt, den du heiraten möchtest! Du Hermione, bist verärgert, weil unsere Tochter uns nicht früher davon unterrichtet hat? Soweit richtig?"

„Nein...", zischte Hermione. „Erstens bin ich nicht verärgert, sondern stinkwütend und vor allem traurig. Zweitens nicht darüber, dass sie mit einem Mann zusammenleben will, sondern, dass sie mir ins Gesicht sagt, sie hätte uns nichts davon erzählt, weil SIE Angst vor uns hätte. Angst, Severus! Kannst du das verstehen? Angst vor uns, ihren Eltern! Und drittens finde ich, wenn sie schon soweit ist, dass sie heiraten will, hätte sie es uns doch schon früher erzählen müssen. Angst hin oder her."

„Was sagst du dazu, Tochter?", wollte Severus von der jungen Hexe wissen.

Die schluchzte einmal auf, denn die ganze Zeit schon liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte es eher sagen sollen, aber ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut euch von Callum zu erzählen. Mum, es tut mir leid, dass du so traurig bist. Das war doch nicht meine Absicht." Sie griff über den Tisch und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter.

„Weißt du, ihr setzt so hohe Erwartungen in mich und ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich ihnen immer noch gerecht werde. Das meine ich damit. Mum, ich habe keine Angst vor euch, sondern davor, euch zu enttäuschen."

„Ach, mein Kätzchen!" Hermione sprang auf und kam um den Tisch herum, um ihre Tochter in den Arm zu nehmen. „Mach dir doch deswegen keine Gedanken. Wir wissen doch, dass du dein Bestes gibst. Und auch, dass du alles tun wirst, was in deiner Macht steht, um einen guten Abschluss zu erhalten und die bestmöglichste Ausbildung zu absolvieren."

„Natürlich mache ich das, Mum. Ich bin doch kein Dummchen! Nur weil ich plötzlich verliebt bin und es nun jemanden gibt, der mir mindestens so wichtig ist, wie meine berufliche Ausbildung. Ich kann doch trotzdem noch Karriere machen und das will ich auch. Aber ich dachte, ihr erwartet von mir, dass ich mich nur noch auf mein Studium und auf meine Ausbildung konzentriere und das ich kein Privatleben haben darf."

„Ach, meine Kleine. Natürlich darfst du das! Ich habe es damals doch schließlich auch geschafft, ein Kind großzuziehen und Karriere zu machen. Was nicht heißen soll, dass du dir jetzt schon ein Kind zulegen sollst!"

„Mum!", Cat lachte. „Natürlich nicht!"

Severus saß auf seinem Stuhl und war fassungslos. Deswegen jetzt das ganze Theater, mit Tränen und Geschrei? Schon war alles wieder gut?

_Verstehe einer seine Hexen... er tat es definitiv nicht!_

Ungläubig betrachtete er Mutter und Tochter, hörte ihnen zu.

„Dann erzähl doch mal... wie ist er denn so? Wie alt ist er? Hast du ein Foto von ihm? Nun erzähl doch schon...", plapperte Hermione aufgeregt auf Catriona ein.

Diese zog etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche und legte es ihrer Mutter hin.

„Das ist Callum. Ist er nicht toll? Schau mal Mum, hat er nicht eine tolle Figur? Oh... du glaubst nicht, wie viele Muskeln er hat. Ich fühle mich so geborgen, wenn er mich in den Arm nimmt. Und er hat so schöne blaue Augen! Mir wird immer ganz anders, wenn er mir tief in die Augen schaut. Und erst mal sein schöner Mund... ach Mum, ich bin so glücklich", seufzte Catriona.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Kätzchen", gab Hermione zum Besten. „Er sieht aber auch fantastisch aus. Wirklich ein ausgesprochen attraktiver Mann, den du dir da ausgesucht hast. Und du hast ihn über Cav kennengelernt?"

„Ja, die beiden arbeiten zusammen im Ministerium. Cav hat ihn mal mitgebracht, als er Cassandra besucht hat. Wir sind dann alle vier zusammen essen gegangen und so hat sich das dann ergeben." Wohlweislich ließ Cat bei ihrer Erzählung einiges aus. „Am Anfang mochte ich ihn gar nicht leiden. Aber er hat nicht aufgegeben. Irgendwann fing er an, mir heimlich Rosen auf meine Türschwelle zu legen..., es war soooo romantisch!"

An dieser Stelle blendete Severus die Stimmen der beiden aus und sah mit scharfem Blick auf die Fotografie dieses jungen Mannes, die man ihm hingeschoben hatte. Entgegen blickte ihm ein Bursche, der seinen Arm um eine lachende Catriona gelegt hatte. Das Paar strahlte in die Kamera und dieser ausgesprochen attraktive Auror, der wahrscheinlich auch noch ein ausgesprochen attraktiver Quidditschspieler war, hob grüßen die freie Hand. Severus fletschte die Zähne. Mit der anderen Hand konnte dieser Gilderoy für Arme ja nicht winken, damit musste er ja an Catriona herum tatschen.

_Fast hätte er geknurrt. _

Was fanden Frauen nur an solchen Typen? Und warum, bei Merlins Eiern, schwärmte Hermione von diesem... diesem _Troll_. Jawohl, ein _Troll_. Viele Muskeln und wenig Hirnmasse. Über was redete Catriona nur mit einem _Troll_? Oh, großer Merlin... wahrscheinlich redeten sie gar nicht, sondern... Diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht zu Ende denken.

Aber scheinbar war es eine Tatsache... seine kleine Hexe liebte einen ..._Troll_! Und er als ihr Vater hatte sich damit abzufinden. Aber das schlimmste war, dass seine Frau, diese Verräterin, plötzlich vollkommen begeistert war von dem _Troll_.

Er war so in seine _Trollgedanken_ vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Hermione ihn ansprach.

„Severus...!" Sie fasste ihn am Arm und rüttelte ihn etwas. „Sag mal, schläfst du? Severus, hast du gehört? Catriona will uns in den nächsten Tag mit ihrem Callum besuchen. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Hab ich dazu überhaupt etwas zu sagen?", brummte er.

„Nun sei doch nicht so brummelig, Dad!" Catriona knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Severus sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf seine Tochter hinab. „Kann mir mal eine von euch beiden erklären, was dieses ganze Theater sollte und warum ihr nun plötzlich so tut, als wäre nichts gewesen? Ich verstehe euch nicht!"

„Ach Dad, schau mal. Ich weiß, dass ich mich total dumm und unreif verhalten habe und dass ihr zu Recht ärgerlich auf mich seid. Allerdings hat mir Mums Aussage, dass sie traurig meinetwegen ist schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Ich entschuldige mich deshalb auch von ganzem Herzen. Und ihr dürft auch sauer sein. Aber bitte, Dad…. lass mein Fehlverhalten nicht an Callum aus. Bitte."

„Ich?", wollte Severus irritiert wissen. „Hab ich was gesagt? Habe ich rumgeschrien und war beleidigt? Warum sagst du mir das jetzt?"

„Weil deine Tochter dich kennt, mein Lieber", mischte Hermione sich ein.

„Wie bitte?" Er sah seine Frau voller Unschuld an. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du damit meinst?" Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür. „DU solltest dein Verhalten noch einmal überdenken, Hermione. Denn DU bist doch heute komplett ausgerastet! ..geblieben." Sprach´s und verschwand.

Hermione sah ihrem Mann ungläubig hinterher. „Ja ist das denn noch wahr?", fragte sie. „Dieser Mann ist die Krönung. Also wirklich…"

„Oh Mum… bitte sprich mit ihm. Nicht das er Callum direkt vertreibt oder ihn total einschüchtert", rief Cat aus.

„Keine Sorge, ich nehme ihn vor eurem Besuch noch einmal ins Gebet", sagte Hermione. „Aber eines muss ich noch loswerden. Auch wenn es jetzt nicht mehr so wirkt, aber ich bin immer noch stinksauer auf dich, Cat. Dein Verhalten war absolut falsch und enttäuschend. Aber um des lieben Friedens willen werde ich jetzt mal darüber hinwegsehen." Sie sah ihre Tochter streng an. „Aber tu sowas nie wieder, Tochter."

„Ach Mum." Das Mädchen fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich war eine dumme Ziege. Irgendwie hatte ich einfach den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst und dann wusste ich nicht mehr, wann ich es euch sagen sollte. Ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, dass ich euch etwas Wichtiges verheimliche."

„Nun gut. Ich hoffe, du hast daraus gelernt." Hermione stand auf. „So, nun lass uns mal raus gehen und Ginny und Harry erlösen. Die zwei schlagen sich schon den halben Tag mit deinen Geschwistern rum. Mal sehen, was sie jetzt veranstaltet haben."

Nachdem Severus die beiden Frauen allein zurückgelassen hatte, machte er sich eilig auf den Weg hinunter zum Strand.

Er tat es nicht gerne und es fiel ihm auch einigermaßen schwer, aber er musste Potter befragen. War ja gut möglich, dass der den _Troll_ kannte.

Am Strand sah er seine beiden Jüngsten, die vergnügt mit Ginevra Weasley und Potter im Wasser herumbalgten. Er lief hinunter zum Wasser und gab seinem ehemaligen Schüler ein Zeichen. Glücklicherweise, oder besser gesagt erstaunlicherweise, verstand der es auch und kam aus dem Wasser. Er ließ ein Handtuch zu sich heranschweben und begann sich abzutrocknen,

„Ist was passiert, Severus?", wollte er wissen. Obwohl sie beide wohl nie Freunde werden würden, hatten sie es aber im Laufe der Jahre geschafft, sich mit einem nicht gerade vertrauten, aber dafür respektvollen „du" anzureden.

„Nein, passiert ist nichts. Außer das unsere älteste Tochter uns gerade offenbart hat, dass sie heiraten will", erklärte Severus. „Ich muss schnell sein, denn ich weiß nicht, wann Hermione und Catriona hier erscheinen werden." Er sah sich flüchtig um. „Catriona hat uns mitgeteilt, dass sie gedenkt, einen Auror des Ministeriums zu heiraten. Kennst du ihn vielleicht? Es ist der Großneffe von Minerva, Callum McGonagall."

„Ist das so ein großer, schlanker, ziemlich gutaussehender Bursche? So ein Frauentyp?" fragte Harry.

„Scheint so...", knirschte Severus.

„Na ja, der Kerl hat einen gewissen Ruf, was die Damenwelt angeht. Jedenfalls sind alle weiblichen Kolleginnen im Ministerium sehr angetan von ihm. Den will Cat heiraten? So einen Hallodri?" Harry sah nicht begeistert aus. „Das passt mir aber gar nicht. Immerhin ist sie mein Patenkind und ich will nicht, dass ihr weh getan wird. Was sagst du dazu, Severus?"

„Sie ist meine Tochter! Was denkst du, werde ich sagen? Natürlich passt es mir nicht, dass meine Tochter einen _Troll_ heiraten will! Ich bin mir noch im Unklaren darüber, ob ich ihn sofort beseitige oder ihn mir erst mal anschaue." Severus starrte düster den Weg zum Haus hoch, denn dort sah man Mutter und Tochter, die gemeinsam den Weg hinunter kamen. „Schau dir das an! Wie einträchtig sie sind! Vorhin haben sie sich noch angekeift. Verstehst du die Frauen, Potter?"

„Ich? Garantiert nicht! Ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Mann!"

HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS

Es war direkt zwei Tage später, als die Nachricht von Catriona eintraf. Sie und dieser junge Mann, in Severus Gedanken überschlug sich das Wort _Troll_, der ihr Herz erobert hatte, würden heute zum Nachmittagstee erscheinen. Angeblich freute Callum sich schon sehr darauf, die Familie kennenzulernen.

„Was heißt _die Familie_?", knurrte Severus. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Severus", ermahnte Hermione ihn. „Denk daran, was du versprochen hast!"

„Versprochen? Ich?" Severus deutete auf sich. „Ich verspreche nie etwas!"

„Severus. Lass diese Scherze!" Hermione lachte.

_Verflixt, sie kannte ihn zu gut._ Natürlich würde er sein Versprechen, sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber zivilisiert zu benehmen, einhalten. Obwohl, zivilisiert… was sollte das eigentlich heißen. Er war ja schließlich nicht der _Troll_! Na, er würde mal abwarten. Der _Troll_ sollte erst mal auftauchen. Er würde ihn schon richtig beäugen.

_Diese Möglichkeit hatte er kurz darauf._

„Mum, Dad, das ist Callum!" Stolz hatte sich die junge Hexe bei dem sportlich ausschauenden Mann eingehakt.

Der reichte Hermione die Hand. „Misses Snape, ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen. Cat hat mir schon sehr viel von Ihnen erzählt. Natürlich nur Gutes." Bei seinen Worten strahlte er sie an.

Severus fletschte die Zähne _„Schleimer_", dachte er griesgrämig. _„Schleimender Troll!"_

Hermione stieß ihn an. „Severus", zischte sie. Hatte er es etwa laut gedacht?

Er starrte einen Moment auf die Hand, die ihm entgegen gestreckt wurde, dann griff er zu. Langsam wanderten seine Augen nach oben. Seine durchdringenden, schwarzen Augen begegneten einem selbstbewussten Blick.

_Nicht gut… der Troll ließ sich nicht von dem altbewährten Snape-Blick einschüchtern._

„Freut mich ebenfalls, sie kennenzulernen, Mister Snape." Die Stimme klang sicher und dunkel.

_Er hätte sich eigentlich eine unsichere, schwache Stimme gewünscht, eben eine Trollstimme._

Hermione stieß ihn noch mal in die Seite, doch Severus ließ sich nicht beirren. Mal sehen, ob er nicht doch etwas erreichen konnte. Mehr als ein durch die Zähne gequetschtes „Guten Tag" gab er nicht von sich. Catriona umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Hallo Dad."

„Catriona!", brummte er und erwiderte den Kuss.

Hermione räusperte sich. „Nun, ihr Lieben", sagte sie betont freundlich. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zum Strand runter gehen und dort unseren Tee trinken? Riordan und Morag sind schon ganz gespannt darauf, ihren zukünftigen Schwager kennenzulernen."

Severus verbiss sich jeden Kommentar, nahm aber den Korb vom Tisch und begab sich zur Küchentür. Mit einer Handbewegung hielt er sie für die anderen auf und ließ die Anwesenden hinaustreten. Dabei erwiderte er ganz unschuldig Hermiones Blick.

Zu ihrem Haus gehörte auch ein Stück Privatstrand und dort hatte Hermione irgendwann, schon vor Jahren, in einer windgeschützten Ecke eine gemütliche Sitz- und Liegeecke für die Familie eingerichtet. Dort saßen sie wenig später am Strand um einen Tisch versammelt und Catriona schenkte ihnen Tee ein. Hermione verteilte Kuchen und führte Smalltalk mit ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn.

Severus hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und sah seinen jüngsten Kindern entgegen, die vom Wasser hochgelaufen kamen. Natürlich lauschte er dabei unauffällig der Unterhaltung. Jedes Wort des jungen McGonagall nahm er auf, nichts entging ihm. Allerdings konnte er ihm bisher nichts Negatives nachsagen. Aber trotzdem blieb er auf der Hut und beobachtete den _Troll_ mit einem scharfen Blick. Wortkarg trank er seinen Tee und überließ Hermione die Fragerei.

Morag kam zu ihm gelaufen und wollte sich auf seinen Schoß setzten. Er hielt sie am Arm fest und sprach erst mal einen Trocknungszauber über das Kind. Dann wickelte er ein weiches Handtuch um sie und hob sie auf seine Beine. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und beobachtete Catrionas Freund schüchtern, obwohl es eigentlich nicht ihrer sonstigen Art entsprach.

Riordan hingegen hatte keine Berührungsängste. Er ging direkt auf Callum zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Callum, das ist mein großer, kleiner Bruder Riordan!", übernahm Cat die Vorstellung. „Rio, das ist Callum, dein zukünftiger Schwager!"

An dieser Stelle konnte Severus es nicht unterlassen, einmal trocken zu husten, was ihm natürlich einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Frau einbrachte.

„Hallo Riordan, freut mich dich kennen zulernen. Cat hat mir schon von dir erzählt. Scheint so, als wärst du ihr Lieblingsbruder!" Callum zwinkerte den Jungen an.

_Schleimiger Troll__!_ Severus kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen.

Riordan lachte. „Kein Wunder, wenn man nur einen Bruder hat! Mir hat sie auch schon viel von dir erzählt." An dieser Stelle spitzte Severus die Ohren. _So, so_... Catriona hatte also Riordan von dem _Troll _erzählt. _Interessant!_ „Sie sagt, du spielst gerne Zaubererschach? Vielleicht können wir mal eine Partie spielen? Und sie sagt auch, dass du gerne Muggelliteratur liest und auch gerne in Muggelkinos gehst. Ebenso wie ich. Vielleicht können wir uns mal zusammen einen Film ansehen und Bücher austauschen?", fragte der Junge völlig begeistert.

Severus versetzte es einen kleinen Stich. War sein Sohn mit ihm als Schachpartner nicht mehr zufrieden? Und warum wollte er jetzt Bücher mit dem Eindringling austauschen. Und war es nicht ein Vater/Sohn Ritual, gemeinsam ins Kino zu gehen?

Als dann Morag von seinem Schoß rutschte und sich neben Rio stellte, um begeistert auszurufen „ich will auch mit ins Kino!", rutschte seine Laune entgültig in den Keller.

„Na klar kannst du mitgehen! Du bist dann wohl Morag!" Die Kleine nickte eifrig. Callum schüttelte ihr ebenfalls die Hand. „Du bist aber eine ausgesprochen hübsche kleine Hexe, Morag. Darf ich denn auch Mo zu dir sagen?"

„Jaaa, das darfst du... und ich sage Cal zu dir. Genauso wie Cat das macht", antwortete das Mädchen lachend.

„Na toll, da habe ich ja in der eigenen Familie Konkurrenz!", rief Catriona grinsend aus. „Wie sieht es aus, ihr beiden. Wollt ihr mit Cal und mir ins Meer gehen. Die Wellen sehen gerade sehr einladend aus."

„Au ja...!" Blitzschnell waren Morag und Rio auf dem Weg ins Wasser, während Catriona und Callum begannen sich auszuziehen.

Severus sah ihnen einen Moment lang zu und stand dann von seinem Stuhl auf, um hinüber zu einem der Liegestühle zu gehen. Davor blieb er noch mal einen Augenblick stehen und beäugte missmutig die sportliche Figur desjenigen, der es gewagt hatte, seiner Tochter einen Knutschfleck verpasst zu haben, wie er gerade zähneknirschend festgestellt hatte. Er sah zu Hermione hinüber und musste grimmig feststellen, dass die den Körper des _Trolls_ wohlwollend beäugte.

_Warum nur hatte er ihr versprochen, diesem Angeber auf gar keinen Fall einen bösartigen Fluch zu verpassen?_

Nach anfänglichem Zögern knöpfte er dann aber doch sein Hemd auf, um es bei dieser Hitze auszuziehen. Er sah gar nicht ein, warum er wegen diesem _Muskeltroll_ schwitzen sollte. Wenn Hermione von seinem Anblick nicht begeistert sein sollte, blieb es ihr doch überlassen, sich ebenfalls so ein Exemplar zuzulegen. Er hatte sie doch nicht gezwungen, ihn zu nehmen. Hätte er ahnen können, dass sie schon nach so wenigen Jahren doch lieber einen sportlicheren Mann bevorzugte. Sie hätte doch damals diesen komischen Quidditchspieler nehmen sollen. Der, mit dem er sich geprügelt hatte.

Missmutig ließ er sich auf der Sonnenliege nieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Einen Knut für deine Gedanken!", erklang da plötzlich Hermiones Stimme neben ihm.

Severus sah sie nur grimmig an. Sie seufzte und hockte sich neben ihn auf die Liege; so, dass sie ihn anschauen konnte. Sie legte ihm die Hand an die Wange. „Severus, ich sehe dir geradezu an, dass du unsinnige Gedanken hast. Schau mal…", Sie löste seine verschränkten Arme und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „unser kleines Kätzchen ist eine erwachsene Katze geworden. Und sie liebt nun mal diesen Kerl. Ob es uns passt oder nicht. Also sollten wir uns einfach mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Oder es zumindest versuchen! Wir hätten uns auch nicht reinreden lassen, damals." Rasch gab sie ihm einen Kuss. „ Und ja… ich habe den Knutschfleck gesehen! Und ja… ich muss auch erst schlucken, wenn ich daran denke, dass mein Baby mit einem Mann…, na ja, du weißt schon. Aber wir müssen sie loslassen. Und besser wir geben unser _Ja_ dazu, denn sonst haben wir eine Tochter weniger."

Severus hatte sie die ganze Zeit gehalten, jetzt schob er sie ein wenig zurück. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du ihn bewundernd angesehen hast", grummelte er. „Der T…, ähm Kerl gefällt dir!" Beinahe hätte er das Wort gesagt.

Hermione sah ihn scharf an. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du eifersüchtig bist, auf deinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn!"

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", stöhnte Severus.

„Severus, also wirklich! Du bist nicht ernsthaft…? Doch du bist eifersüchtig! Das glaub ich jetzt aber nicht!"

„Warum nicht!", giftete er. „Der Kerl sieht doch aus wie dieser Idiot, mit dem ich mich deinetwegen prügeln musste. Sportlich, groß, blond…"

„Ach so, also alles was du nicht bist!"

„Groß bin ich auch!" grummelte er.

Hermione verkniff sich ein lachen. „Ach Liebster. Wie oft muss ich dir noch bestätigen, dass du der Mann bist, den ich will. Für immer und ewig liebe ich dich. Auch mit deinem kleinem Bäuchlein." Sie strich ihm sanft darüber und gab ihm nochmal einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Du musst mich auch mit meinem Bauch lieben, denn an dem bist du schuld!" knurrte er.

„So? Dann kann ich ihn ja auch immer behalten!" Hermione lachte jetzt doch.

Severus zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Bleib immer bei mir Hermione. Verlass mich nie!"

„Niemals, Severus… niemals."


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18 – Niemand sagt, dass Liebe einfach ist**

Aufatmend ließ sich Callum neben Cat auf das Sofa sinken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich den Tag überlebe!", stöhnte er.

Cat lachte. „Dachtest du, mein Dad würde dich ins Jenseits verfluchen?"

„Na, sei doch mal ehrlich. Viel hat nicht gefehlt", antwortete er und gähnte dann ausgiebig. „Ich bin einfach nur noch müde."

„Es ist ja auch schon spät. Leg dich doch einfach schon hin wenn du willst. Ich werde noch duschen." Cat begann schon auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Callum war mit einem Satz wieder auf den Beinen. „Ich denke, du kannst ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen, mein Schatz." Rasch folgte er ihr in das kleine Badezimmer. Cat kicherte, als er um sie herum griff, um ihren Büstenhalter zu öffnen. „Meinst du, ich kann das nicht alleine?"

„Och, das bezweifle ich nicht, aber du kannst es nicht so schnell wie ich." Schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und eine Handbewegung später waren sie beide nackt. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell Callum seine Müdigkeit vergessen hatte.

Als sie wenig später aneinander gekuschelt in Catrionas Bett lagen, griff sie das Thema noch mal auf. „Ich finde, der Tag ist ganz gut verlaufen. Besser als ich es erwartet hatte auf jeden Fall."

„Ja, ich glaube, deine Mum und deine beiden Geschwister konnte ich für mich gewinnen. Deinen Dad aber nicht!", entgegnete Cal.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Aber mach dir nichts draus; Dad kann sich mit den wenigsten Menschen anfreunden. Es dauert immer ewig, bis er mal mit irgendjemand warm wird. Du musst Geduld mit ihm haben, Schatz", tröstete Cat ihn.

„Meinst du? Na ja, du kennst deinen Vater besser als ich. Was hast du mit deinen Eltern vereinbart, wann sie sich das Haus anschauen?"

„Am Freitag treffen wir uns dort, am späten Vormittag. Kannst du dann auch da sein? Ich denke, es ist besser wenn du dabei bist und wir Ihnen das Haus gemeinsam zeigen."

„Ja, ich nehme an, ich kann das einrichten." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf Haar und zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren eingeschlafen.

Severus bewegte sich lautlos und stumm durch das Haus, in dem zukünftig seine Tochter mit dem _Troll_ leben wollte. Er sah sich um, verbiss sich aber jeden Kommentar. Das hatte er Hermione vorher versprechen müssen. Schon wieder. Es schien, als wollte niemand mehr hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

Catriona, der Troll und Hermione beratschlagten gemeinsam über die Einrichtung der Räumlichkeiten. Als wenn er dazu etwas sagen würde! Außerdem war doch sowieso schon alles beschlossene Sache. Am nächsten Wochenende würden die beiden hier einziehen. Basta…! Was gab es dazu überhaupt zu sagen? Dass es ihm lieber wäre, wenn Catriona in ihrem Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim wohnen bliebe? Und dass sie den _Troll_ ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen sollte, um ihn loszuwerden? Das wollte sicher keiner hören! Es schien, der einzige der seiner Meinung war, war überraschenderweise Potter.

Natürlich hätte er niemals zugegeben, dass ihm das Haus eigentlich gefiel. Es war großzügig gebaut, mit vier Zimmern, einer großen Küche, einem ausreichend großen Kamin und einem kleinen Garten. Er wünschte sich, er hätte in dem Alter auch so schön wohnen können. Aber damals war er schon Lehrer auf Hogwarts und hatte dort sein Quartier, das war die beste Bezeichnung für seine Räumlichkeiten in den Kerkern. Nichts im Vergleich gegen dieses Haus hier. Er könnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Catriona hier mit dem jungen Hunnicut einziehen würde. Das war eine Vorstellung, die er gutheißen würde. Aber wie er ja schon festgestellt hatte, auf ihn hörte inzwischen niemand mehr. Es war eine Schande!

Severus stand an der Terrassentür. Die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt schaute er hinaus in den Garten. Er spürte, dass sich jemand bei ihm einhakte und hörte auch direkt Catrionas Stimme, die ihn leise fragte „Wie gefällt dir das Haus, Dad? Du hast noch kein Wort gesprochen, seit wir hier sind."

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sich jemand für meine Meinung interessieren", brummte er, leicht beleidigt klingend.

„Ach Dad, das ist doch gar nicht so!" Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen Hermioneaugen, denen er noch nie hatte widerstehen können, traurig an. „Du weißt doch, dass deine Meinung mir enorm wichtig ist! Das du mir enorm wichtig bist, Daddy. Ich hab dich doch lieb!"

Severus sah einen Moment schweigend auf sie hinab. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Kätzchen", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

Seine kleine Hexe schlang beide Arme um ihn und drückte sich an seine Brust. Tief nahm sie seinen Geruch in sich auf. Seit ihrem Besuch vor ein paar Tagen im Haus in Cornwall war sie unruhig. Natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihr Vater nicht angetan war von Callum. Und das machte ihr sehr zu schaffen. Er war ihr enorm wichtig und sie liebte ihn sehr. Aber Callum liebte sie auch. Auf eine andere Art natürlich. Es war total schwierig für sie, mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Bislang war ihr Dad immer der wichtigste Mann in ihrem Leben gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie auch schon ein paar Freunde gehabt und hatte auch einige Male geglaubt, sie wäre in den Einen oder Anderen verliebt. Aber das war anders gewesen, denn selbst da hätte sie sich immer für ihren Dad entschieden.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch „Dad…", fing sie an. „Dad, schau mal…. Ich weiß, dass du Callum nicht magst. Ich spüre das ganz deutlich. Aber was soll ich machen? Ich liebe ihn. Es ist anders, als bei meinen früheren Freunden. Und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du das verstehen kannst und unsere Liebe akzeptierst, denn es ist mir enorm wichtig. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Natürlich konnte er es verstehen. Niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass sich jemand zwischen ihn und Hermione stellte. Auch nicht seine Schwiegereltern. Und er war Merlin dankbar, dass seine Schwiegereltern ihn akzeptiert hatten und auch zu mögen schienen. Niemals hatten sie ihm etwas anderes zu verstehen gegeben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kätzchen. Ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen das meine kleine Hexe jetzt jemand anderes mehr liebt als mich", sagte er leise. „Das hat mit deinem Callum gar nichts zu tun." Das war jetzt eine Lüge und Hermione hätte ihn auch durchschaut, aber die war zum Glück gerade abgelenkt und sah sich die erste Etage des Hauses an. Catriona hingegen strahlte ihn an und er nahm sich fest vor, sich Mühe zu geben, den _Troll_ nicht zu verfluchen.

Mittlerweile war der Sommer vorbei. Die jüngsten Snapekinder gingen wieder zur Schule. Riordan war wieder in Hogwarts; er hatte dort sein drittes Jahr begonnen. Morag ging nun in ihrem letzten Jahr in die Muggelschule. Im nächsten Jahr würde sie ebenfalls den Hogwartsbrief bekommen.

Catriona und Callum lebten jetzt seit einigen Wochen gemeinsam in dem Haus. Alles war renoviert und eingerichtet. Und sie waren glücklich miteinander. Cat hatte inzwischen ihr Praktikum bei Professor Mercer gestartet. Sie war rundherum glücklich.

Bis eines Abends…. es war an Callums dreißigstem Geburtstag. Catriona hatte in einem Restaurant einen Tisch reserviert. Es war eines dieser In-Lokale. Sie hatten einen Tisch in einer Nische, saßen dort bei Kerzenschein, tranken Wein und genossen ein wunderbares Essen.

Cat erzählte ihm gerade von einem Gespräch, dass sie am Nachmittag mit Professor Mercer geführt hatte, als plötzlich eine Frauenstimme erklang. „Hallo Callum. Lange nicht gesehen!"

Fassungslos sah Cat zu, wie eine für sie wildfremde Frau Cal umarmte und ihn auf den Mund küsste.

Der schob die Person hastig von sich. „Was?… ähm… Salvia."

„Oho, sag bloß du weißt meinen Namen noch? Ich habe ja ewig nichts von dir gehört. Du wolltest mir doch ne Eule schicken." Sie strich ihm über das Kinn. „Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Lieber. Dich und dein… na ja, du weißt schon!", schnurrte die Fremde. Dann bemerkte sie Cat. „Oh, Entschuldigung, du bist nicht alleine. So, das ist also der Grund, warum du mich fallen gelassen hast." Sie besah sich Cat von oben bis unten. „Seit wann stehst du denn auf Langweilerinnen?"

„Es reicht, Salvia. Cat ist meine Verlobte." Callum stand jetzt auf. „Wenn ich dich bitten dürfte, unseren Tisch zu verlassen."

Die Frau warf ihre langen blonden Haare zurück und sah herablassend auf Catriona. „Verlobte?", sie lachte schrill. „Na, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Melde dich bei mir, wenn du dich langweilst." Sie fuhr ihm noch einmal mit dem Fingernagel über die Lippen, drehte sich um und verschwand.

Cat sah ihr fassungslos hinterher. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick Callum zu, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte. „Was war das jetzt? Cal, wer war diese Person?"

„Die kannte ich vor dir, Cat. Sie ist unwichtig! Mach dir keine Gedanken!", erwiderte er.

„Keine Gedanken machen… wenn ich mit meinem Verlobten zusammen sitze und eine Frau ihn in meinem Beisein küsst, soll ich mir keine Gedanken machen?", empörte sie sich. „Hältst du mich für blöd?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Liebling. Ich finde nur, dass du ein wenig überreagierst. Ich kann doch nichts für das Benehmen dieser Frau."

„Ich frag mich nur, wie oft mir das noch passieren wird, dass ich mit Frauen aus deiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werde", zischte sie.

„Meinst du nicht, das könnte anders herum genau so passieren? Schließlich warst du doch auch keine unerfahrene Jungfrau, als wir uns kennenlernten", knurrte Cal zurück.

Cat schnappte empört nach Luft. „Wirfst du mir das etwa vor?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte das ja auch gar nicht erwartet." Er machte einen Moment Pause. „Obwohl ich mir das doch gewünscht hätte", kam leise hinterher.

„Wie bitte?" Cat sprang auf. „Ich höre wohl nicht richtig."

„Setz dich wieder hin, Cat. Die Leute schauen schon", bat Callum sie leise.

„Die Leute sind mir egal!", fauchte sie. „Besser ich gehe schon mal." Dann stürmte sie in Richtung Ausgang und war blitzschnell verschwunden.

Zuhause angekommen stürmte sie hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich ihr Kissen und die Decke und trug beides hinüber in das Gästezimmer. Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihr Nachthemd und dann ins Bett. Und endlich kamen die Tränen. Hatte sie sich noch die ganze Zeit zusammengerissen, hielt sie sie jetzt nicht mehr zurück.

Als sie dann Callum nach Hause kommen hörte, wischte sie schnell die Tränen ab und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Sie hörte ihn ihren Namen rufen und ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Dann öffnete sich auch schon die Tür des Gästezimmers. Sie hörte Schritte, die sich dem Bett näherten.

Dann wurde ihre Decke beiseite gezogen, Arme griffen unter sie und sie wurde hochgehoben. Ihre Nase landete an einer Brust und sie nahm Callum Geruch wahr.

Er trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, ließ sie aufs Bett sinken und lag Sekunden später neben ihr.

„Tu das nie wieder", brummte er, während er seine Arme um sie schlang und seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub. „Du kannst schreien und toben und böse mit mir sein, Catriona. Aber geh nie wieder von mir weg und verlasse niemals unser Bett. Hörst du! Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich doch auch." Sie ließ es bereitwillig zu, dass er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf zog. Als er anfing, ihre Brüste zu küssen, war es um sie geschehen. Aufstöhnend warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und fühlte nur noch.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war ein Sonntag, saßen sie gerade beim Frühstück, als es im Kamin knisterte. Einen Moment später erschien der Kopf von Cav. „Callum, du alter Pantoffelheld. Schwing deinen faulen Hintern her, wir haben eine Auftrag", dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Raum.

„Es ist Sonntag, Cavendish. Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief Cal zurück.

Cav ignorierte ihn und wandte sich Cat zu. „Guten Morgen, meine Süße. Gut geschlafen?", wollte er wissen.

Cat lachte. „Sehr gut sogar, du Störenfried. Wieso habt ihr heute einen Auftrag?"

„Wir müssen dringend nach Newcastle. Es hat da einen Zwischenfall gegeben. Ich erklär dir alles weitere unterwegs. Kann sein, dass wir ein paar Tage weg sind."

Callum war inzwischen aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Rucksack, der immer gepackt parat stand, zu sich gerufen. Er beugte sich zu Catriona herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Tut mir leid, meine Süße. Ich hatte mir so sehr einen schönen Tag mir dir erhofft. Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich weiß wie lange es dauern wird."

„Mir tuts auch leid. Pass auf dich auf, Schatz. Komm bloß in einem Stück wieder." Sie wandte sich in Richtung Kamin. „Pass auch auf dich auf, Cav."

„Na klar, Kitty. Ich achte schon auf deinen Schatz." Er grinste breit. „Jetzt mach schon McGonagall, oder brauchst du eine extra Einladung?"

„Dann nimm deinen Kopf weg, sonst steige ich dir aufs Dach. Nicht dass da was beschädigt werden könnte!"

Cat sah den beiden kopfschüttelnd nach und begann dann den Tisch abzuräumen.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie am Schreibtisch um zu lernen. Als sie abends ins Bett ging, hatte sie immer noch nichts von Callum gehört.

Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber immer wieder musste sie an diese Blondine denken, die ihren Callum einfach geküsst hatte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Cal eine Vergangenheit hatte. Eine Vergangenheit, zu der auch Frauen gehörten. Viele Frauen sogar. Schließlich war er ein sehr gut aussehender Mann und er hatte immer leichtes Spiel mit ihnen gehabt. Aber war das auch wirklich alles vorbei? Konnte sie sich seiner sicher sein? War er ihr wirklich treu?

_Was dachte sie denn da?_ Sie hatte doch vorher schon von Callums Vergangenheit gewusst. Das hatte sie doch schon am Anfang gestört, aber sie hatte gedacht, dass sie damit umgehen könnte. Scheinbar war das aber nicht der Fall.

Sie musste darüber noch mal in Ruhe nachdenken.

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis Callum sich meldete. Und dann auch nur ganz kurz, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es noch ein paar Tage dauern würde, bis er sich wieder melden könne. Sie nickte nur zustimmend, dann war er auch schon wieder aus dem Kamin verschwunden. Im Hintergrund hatte sie Frauenlachen gehört.

Hermione schloss die Tür von „The Bookshop" ab und ging hinüber, auf die andere Straßenseite. Sie hatte Feierabend und überlegte gerade, ob sie Severus überreden sollte, mit ihr und Morag Essen zu gehen. Sie hatte heute keine Lust selbst zu kochen.

Die Apotheke war noch geöffnet und sie huschte schnell hinein. Der Herbst hatte Einzug gehalten und es regnete und stürmte. In der Apotheke traf sie auf Duncan Hunnicut und Hampton Collins. Beide begrüßten sie erfreut. „Guten Abend Mrs. Snape. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Seit diese blonde Schlange fort war, herrschte in der Apotheke wieder ein gutes Betriebsklima. Die Männer kamen gut miteinander aus und Hermione hatte mitbekommen, dass sie sogar hin und wieder ein Butterbier zusammen trinken gingen.

„Ist mein Mann in seinem Büro?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, er ist schon in die Wohnung gegangen, Mrs. Snape. Wir machen hier auch sofort Feierabend", antwortete Duncan.

„Oh, wie ungewöhnlich für meinen Mann. Da muss ich doch direkt mal schauen, ob es ihm gut geht. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Freitagabend", meinte Hermione.

Dann stieg sie die Treppen hinauf in ihre Wohnung.

„Severus?", rief sie.

„Ich bin in der Küche!", antwortete er.

„Was riecht denn hier so lecker?", schnuppernd kann Hermione in die Küche. „Oh, du kochst? Wie schön. Ich wollte dich schon fragen, ob wir essen gehen. Denn ich bin heute zu faul zum kochen."

„Na siehst du, das hatte ich doch irgendwie geahnt. Deshalb habe ich dir heute deine heißgeliebte Pasta gekocht." Severus schmunzelte, als sie mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck näher kam.

„Mhm, wie schön, mein Lieber." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um. Meine Kleidung ist ganz staubig. Wie viel Zeit habe ich?"

„Es reicht noch für eine schnelle Dusche, wenn du willst!", entgegnete Severus.

„Oja, gerne." Rasch verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte aus ihrer Kleidung. Sie schaffte es in zehn Minuten zu duschen und sich etwas Bequemes anzuziehen.

Dann erschien sie wieder in der Küche. Severus hatte inzwischen den Tisch gedeckt und eine Flasche Rotwein geöffnet. Einige Kerzen erhellten den Raum.

„Das Essen ist fertig. Setzt dich, Schatz", bat er sie.

Hermione nahm Platz und sah sich dann fragend um. „Wo ist denn unsere Tochter?"

„Morag übernachtet heute bei deinen Eltern. Sie bleibt dort übers Wochenende. Wir haben die Wohnung für uns allein."

Hermione sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was ist passiert? Hast du etwas angestellt? Warum werde ich so verwöhnt? Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen? Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen müsste?"

Severus lachte. „Nein, du misstrauisches Huhn. Es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund. Darf ich dich nicht einfach mal verwöhnen, wenn wir schon mal eine sturmfreie Bude haben?"

Hermione grinste ihren Mann an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du diesen Aufdruck kennst?"

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Na schau mal, da kann ich dich doch noch mal überraschen. Mal sehen, ob mir das im Laufe des Abend nochmal gelingt."

„Och!" Hermione grinste. „Daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Das gelingt dir bestimmt." Sie ergriff ihre Gabel und piekste ein Stück Lachs auf. „Mhm… lecker!" Genussvoll schloss sie die Augen.

„Nun, da hab ich ja die richtige Wahl getroffen. Dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob das Dessert auch deinen Vorstellungen entspricht!", schmunzelte er.

„Dessert gibt es auch noch?" Sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Wo wird das denn serviert? Auf einem Teller oder einem Bettlaken?"

„Das darfst du dir aussuchen, Liebste. Du kannst natürlich beides wählen."

„Na, wie wäre es, wenn wir beides kombinieren?" hauchte sie verführerisch und schob ihren leeren Teller beiseite.

„Der Vorschlag ist akzeptabel", brummte Severus und ließ mit einer Handbewegung das benutzte Geschirr vom Tisch verschwinden. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung ließ er eine Schüssel mit einer Erdbeercreme erscheinen.

Hermione lachte, schnappte sich die Schüssel und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Severus folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

Blitzschnell nahm er ihr die Schüssel aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann packte er Hermione und zog sie an sich. Stürmisch küsste er sie und fing gleichzeitig an, sie auszuziehen. Sie seufzte laut auf und beugte sich nach hinten, um ihm ihre Brüste anzubieten. Dann gab sie ihm einen Schubs und er fiel rücklings auf das Bett.

Hermione setzte sich rittlings auf seine Hüften und fing langsam an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie strich ihm leicht über die Brust und sah fasziniert, dass sich seine Brustwarzen verhärteten.

Rasch griff sie ein wenig von der Erdbeercreme und strich sie auf seine Brustwarzen. Dann beugte sie sich hinab und leckte die Creme von seiner Haut. Severus stöhnte laut auf und keuchte dann, als sie anfing, an den Brustwarzen zu saugen.

Dann griff sie wieder in die Cremeschüssel und verteilte von der süßen Masse etwas auf ihren Brüsten. Sie beugte sich über Severus und hielt sie ihm hin. Er packte sie, hielt sie fest und leckte ihre Brüste sauber. Dann nahm er sie bei den Armen und drehte sich mit ihr um.

Sein Mund wanderte an ihrem Körper herab und Hermione bekam gerade noch mit, dass er sich etwas von der Erdbeercreme griff, dann setzte ihr Denkvermögen aus und sie fühlte nur noch.

Eine lange Zeit später lagen sie komplett befriedigt beieinander und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus. Hermione räkelte sich wohlig. „Das war wundervoll, Liebster. Warum haben wir diese Art der Schlemmerei noch nie früher entdeckt?"

„Ist doch schön, wenn wir immer noch was Neues ausprobieren können. Das müssen wir irgendwann noch mal mit Eis machen", brummte Severus mit tiefer Stimme.

„Oh ja und mit Schokoladenmousse!" Hermione lachte. „Ich sehe süße Zeiten auf uns zukommen." Sie tätschelte ihre Hüften.

„Ich höre dich schon jammern, wenn du nicht mehr in deine Kleider passt", meinte Severus. „Da bin ich ja direkt froh, dass der Herbstball auf Malfoy Manor schon morgen ist. Da wird dir dein Kleid ja sichern noch passen. Ich bin schon gespannt, womit du mich morgen wahnsinnig machen wirst. Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Stück Stoff, dass vorne und hinten alles frei lässt."

Hermione lachte. „Ach, als wenn ich jemals so etwas aufreizendes getragen hätte. Was du so behauptest, Severus." Sie piekste ihn in die Seite.

Er hielt ihre Hand fest. „Ja, wie ich darauf wohl komme?", grinste er.

„Ich bin eher darauf gespannt zu sehen, wie unsere Tochter mit ihrem Verlobten bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Ball auftreten werden." Hermione überging seine Bemerkung geflissentlich.

Severus legte seinen Arm über seine Augen. „Erinnere mich nur nicht daran!", stöhnte er.


	19. Chapter 19

So, hier ist nun das letzte, extralange Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie war nicht zu kitschig. Wenn doch, entschuldige ich mich nicht dafür, sondern warne euch höchstens, dass es mit dem Kitsch noch nicht vorbei ist *grins* Kapitel 19 – Liebesspiele und Liebesleid

Catriona stand nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und nahm ein langes, enggeschnittenes Abendkleid heraus. Callum, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften.

Interessiert sah er ihr zu, wie sie in ihren grünen Spitzenslip stieg und dann das Kleid über den Kopf zog. Er räusperte sich. „Sag bloß, das ist alles, was du heute Abend anziehen willst?", fragte er und musste sich noch einmal räuspern.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", antwortete sie zu seiner Erleichterung. „Wo denkst du hin. Natürlich ziehe ich noch Schuhe an." Frech grinste sie ihn an.

„Ähm..., das meinte ich eigentlich nicht damit." Er umfasste sie von hinten und fing an, ihren Nacken zu küssen und mit seinen Fingerspitzen zart über ihre Schulterblätter zu streichen. Langsam wanderten seine Finger seitwärts unter ihr Kleid und umfassten ihre Brüste.

Cat spürte an ihrem Hinterteil seine Erregung und rieb sich an ihm. Zielstrebig wanderten ihre Hände nach hinten, zerrten an seinem Handtuch und ließen es zu Boden fallen. Dann umfasste sie seine Erektion und ließ ihre Hand langsam auf und ab fahren. Er knabberte jetzt an ihren Ohrläppchen, seine Hände allerdings begannen ihr Kleid hochzuziehen. Er ließ eine Hand in ihren Slip wandern und zwischen ihren Falten verschwinden. Mit zwei Fingern stieß er in sie und mit dem Daumen umkreiste er ihre Klitoris. Catriona stöhnte erregt auf und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihn küssen zu können. Ihre Zunge leckte über seine Unterlippe und sie saugte ein wenig an ihr.

„Ich will dich jetzt", hauchte sie. „Auf der Stelle. Bitte Callum!" Sie beugte sich etwas vor, stützte sich mit einer Hand am Kleiderschrank ab und spreizte ein wenig die Beine. Mit der anderen Hand bearbeitete sie immer noch seinen Schwanz. Cal schob ihre Hand beiseite, umfasste sein Glied und brachte sich in Position. Dann war er mit einem Stoß in ihr.

Beide stöhnten sie lustvoll auf. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer wilder und heftiger. Cal umfasste ihre Taille, um ihr ein wenig Halt zu geben.

„Fester, Cal... fester. Hör jetzt nicht auf. Jaaa." Cat spürte ihren Orgasmus nahen und krallte ihre Fingernägel in Callums Hände, die sie fest hielten.

Als er ihren Schrei hörte und fühlte, wie ihr Orgasmus um ihn herum pulsierte, war es ebenfalls um ihn geschehen. Keuchend kam er auch und verspritzte seinen Samen in sie.

Heftig atmend trennten sie sich. Cat drehte sich zu ihm um und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Oh je, das Kleid kann ich nicht mehr anziehen", stöhnte sie.

„Es gibt doch Reinigungszauber, mein Schatz", erwiderte er.

Sie lachte leise. „Darum geht es mir gar nicht. Aber ich würde den ganzen Abend rot werden, wenn mich jemand auf mein Kleid anspricht. Das wäre mir zu peinlich."

„Aber wieso? Es weiß doch keiner, dass du schamlose Person deinen armen Mann erbarmungslos mit und in diesem Nichts von einem Kleid verführt hast", grinste Cal.

„Halloooo, dazu gehören ja wohl zwei, mein armer Mann!", empörte sich Catriona. „Außerdem wüsste ich es und du weißt doch, wie schnell ich immer rot werde." Sie schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die nackte Brust. „Und jetzt beeile dich, es ist schon spät."

„Wer ist denn wohl schuld, dass wir so spät sind, meine Süße!" Cal konnte es nicht lassen, sie aufzuziehen. Allerdings ignorierte sie seine Bemerkung diesmal mit erhobener Nase.

Hermione hielt ein Glas Champagner in der Hand und sah sich suchend um. „Wo steckt denn unsere Tochter? Hast du sie schon gesehen, Severus?"

„Nein, bisher noch nicht", erwiderte er.

„Merkwürdig! Sie ist doch sonst immer pünktlich."

„Wir sind hier auf einer Party, da kann man gut ein wenig später auftauchen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten wir diese Veranstaltung gut und gerne eine Stunde später aufgesucht. Ich hätte da die eine oder andere Beschäftigung für uns gewusst." Er verzog keine Miene, als er das sagte. Lediglich seine dunklen Augen funkelten.

„Severus Snape! Du bist unersättlich", Hermione musste lachen. „Kaum sind wir mal kinderlos, da spielst du den potenten Hyppogreif!"

„Ich muss nicht spielen..!", entgegnete er gespielt beleidigt.

„Du spielst, Severus?", vernahm man die Stimme von Lucius.

Hermione lachte, während Severus seinen alten Freund konsterniert anschaute. „Natürlich spiele ich nicht! Was denkst du denn von mir, Lucius?"

„Nun, ich meinte gerade irgend sowas gehört zu haben", erwiderte der. Dann nahm er Hermione Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, meine Liebe."

Als Hermione nickte, führte er sie zur Tanzfläche und begann sich langsam mit ihr im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

„Sag Hermione, wie geht es denn eurer Tochter, Catriona? Sie lebt ja nun einige Wochen mit ihrem Verlobten zusammen. Gibt es schon einen Hochzeitstermin?"

„Es geht ihr gut. Ihr und ihrem Verlobten Callum McGonagall. Die beiden reden davon, im nächsten Mai zu heiraten, allerdings haben sie noch keinen genauen Termin genannt."

„McGonagall? Stimmt ja. Er ist ja irgendwie mit der alten McOberwichtig verwandt. Ist sie nicht seine Tante?", wollte Lucius wissen. „Was sagt Severus denn zu diesem Umstand?"

Hermione lachte leise. „Du hättest dabei sein müssen, als Minerva und Severus das erste Mal mit diesem Wissen aufeinandergetroffen sind. Es war ein Spektakel!"

„Na, da hab ich wohl was verpasst!" Lucius lachte ebenfalls. „Und Catriona? Wie fühlt sie sich? Ist sie glücklich?"

„Es sieht so aus! Dort ist sie ja. Schau sie dir an." Hermione deutete in Richtung Eingang. Tatsächlich betraten gerade Catriona und Callum den Ballsaal.

„Sie sieht wunderhübsch aus!", bestätigte Lucius. „Und glücklich!"

„Oh ja. Das sieht sie tatsächlich!" Hermione nickte.

„Der junge Mann aber auch. Die beiden sind ein ausgesprochen attraktives Paar. Wie sie da so nebeneinander stehen. Ich hoffe, es bleibt so harmonisch, wie es aussieht."

„Hallo, Dad!" Catriona war von hinten an ihren Vater herangetreten.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Guten Abend Tochter!" Zur Begrüßung gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann reichte er Callum die Hand und erwiderte nickend dessen Gruß.

„Deine Mutter hat dich schon vermisst!", meinte er an die junge Hexe gewandt.

„Wo ist Mum denn?" Cat sah sich suchend um.

„Deine Mutter bevorzugt es, sich mit anderen Männern zu vergnügen und ihren armen alten Ehemann seinem Schicksal zu überlassen", maulte Severus.

Catriona lachte. „Armer alter Dad!" Sie strich ihm tröstend über den Arm.

„Siehst du", murrte Severus zu Hermione, die mit Lucius die Tanzfläche verlassen hatte, um ihre Tochter zu begrüßen. „Soweit ist es schon gekommen, dass unsere Tochter ihren alten Vater bemitleidet. Bemitleidet, weil er von seiner Ehefrau schmählich in Stich gelassen wurde."

Hermione lachte. „Ich bemitleide dich auch mal bei Gelegenheit, aber jetzt werde ich erst mal meine Tochter begrüßen." Sie nahm Cat in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. „Du siehst reizend aus, mein Mädchen." Wohlwollend betrachtete sie das mitternachtsblaue Seidenkleid, das ihre Tochter trug. „aber wolltest du nicht ein grünes Kleid anziehen?"

Cat, die gerade Lucius begrüßen wollte, stockte und wurde dann knallrot. „Ähm... ja, das wollte ich. Das heißt, ich hatte es schon an, hab es dann aber bekleckert und es dann doch gegen dieses hier umgetauscht." Während sie sprach, vertiefte sich die Farbe ihrer Wangen.

„Dafür gibt es doch wohl Reinigungszauber...", entgegnete Hermione erstaunt.

„Nun", mischte sich jetzt Callum ein. „Ich habe Cat gebeten, dieses Kleid anzuziehen, da ich fand, dass die Farbe ihr ausgezeichnet steht."

„Genau!" Cat nahm seine Hand und lehnte sich kurz an ihn, wobei sie dem skeptischen Blick ihrer Mutter auswich. Dann wandte sie sich an Lucius. „Darf ich dir meinen Verlobten vorstellen, Lucius?" Sie selbst beugte sich vor und gab dem älteren Zauberer einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange. „Das ist Callum McGonagall. Callum, darf ich dich mit Lucuis Malfoy, unserem Gastgeber bekannt machen?"

Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich und Lucius stellte ihm dann Narcissa vor, die inzwischen näher gekommen war.

Nachdem sie mit Champagner angestoßen hatten, nahm Callum seine Verlobte bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Die Band spielte gerade ein langsames Lied und er zog sie fest in seine Arme. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt bewegten sie sich im Takt der Musik. Cat hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und lehnte ihre Wange an seine. Er hatte sich ein wenig zu ihr heruntergebeugt und summte leise die Melodie mit. Beide waren einfach nur glücklich.

„Schau sie dir an, Severus!" Hermione hatte ihren Mann ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche bugsiert. „Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar?"

„Mhmm...!", brummte Severus nur.

Hermione lachte. „Und sooo verliebt!"

„Mhm!", war alles, was er von sich gab.

„Nun sei nicht so, Liebster. Schau doch mal, wie sie sich anschauen. Wie er sie anschaut. Er liebt sie wirklich, Severus", beteuerte Hermione.

„Sie ist viel zu jung. Wie oft hat sie schon geglaubt, dass sie jemanden liebt. Das Ganze geht mir viel zu schnell", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich zweifle gar nicht an, dass dieser _Troll_... ähm... dieser junge Auror sie liebt. Aber ich bin der Meinung, Cat ist noch nicht soweit."

„Da hast du nicht so ganz unrecht, Severus", gab Hermione ihm recht. „Aber wir müssen sie ihre eigenen Fehler machen lassen. Wir können ihr nicht vorschreiben, wie sie zu leben hat. Lass sie laufen. Trau den beiden etwas zu. Und sollte es nicht klappen, werden wir für unsere Tochter da sein."

Er seufzte. „Ja, Liebes! Du hast natürlich recht, wie meistens. Wir müssen sie ihre Fehler selbst machen lassen. Alles was wir tun können ist sie auffangen, falls sie fällt." Dann zog er sie enger an sich. „Glaubst du die Geschichte mit dem Kleid wirklich?", wollte er dann wissen.

Hermione lachte und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf das Kinn. „Ach wo! Wie oft habe ich mich noch mal umziehen müssen, weil du meintest, mich in letzter Minute verführen zu müssen."

„Wie bitte? Ich? Das ist ja empörend, was du da behauptest. Wer hat mir denn schon mal eine Anzughose ruiniert, weil sie nicht warten konnte, bis ich sie aus hatte?"

„Pst... Severus! Nicht so laut." Hermiones Wangen waren jetzt genauso rot gefärbt, wie vorhin die ihrer Tochter.

Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste anzüglich. „Ich denke, ich werde Lucius gleich fragen, ob wir eine Schüssel von der Schokoladenmousse, die ich vorhin auf dem Buffet gesehen habe, mitnehmen können." Dann lachte er laut auf, weil Hermiones Wangen sich feuerrot verfärbt hatten und sie ihm empört mit der flachen Hand einen Klaps auf die Brust verpasste.

Callum konnte es nicht fassen. Warum nur war er so vom Pech verfolgt. Er stand gerade mit Cat zusammen am Buffet, als er eine rothaarige, attraktive Frau auf sich zukommen sah. Einen Moment lang sah er Cat an, doch die beugte sich gerade über eine Platte mit irgendwelchen Leckereien. Vielleicht hatte die Rothaarige ihn ja noch nicht gesehen, aber da strahlte sie ihn auch schon an. Raschen Schrittes kam sie näher.

„Callum, bei Merlin... wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen!. Wie geht es dir denn so?", fragte sie mit freudigem Ton.

„Lucia...! Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Es müssen Jahre her sein!" Er betonte das Wort Jahre extra.

Die junge Frau lachte. „Na, na, nun mach mal halblang. Jahre ist leicht übertrieben, obwohl… na gut... fast zwei Jahre sind es her, seit wir uns getrennt haben. Damals hast du mir das Herz gebrochen." Sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Wie bitte? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck damals. Hast du nicht sofort einen neuen Kerl gehabt?", erwiderte Cal.

„Ja, das stimmt!", gab die Rothaarige zwinkernd zu. Dann sah sie neugierig zu Catriona, die sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht neben Callum aufgebaut hatte.

Der legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ja… ähm … das ist Catriona Snape, meine Verlobte", stellte er sie der Fremden vor. „Cat, das ist Lucia O´Madigann. Wir waren mal eine Zeitlang ein Paar."

„Hallo Catriona. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Einen schönen Namen hast du." Freundlich wollte Lucia Cat die Hand reichen, doch die sah sie nur mit eisigem Blick an. Dann schüttelte sie Callums Arm ab und marschierte nach einem weiteren bitterbösen Blick auf Callum davon.

Callum verdrehte die Augen und sah seine frühere Freundin entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid, Lucia. Ich…!"

„Schon gut", sagte diese verständnisvoll. „Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch sauer, wenn mich plötzlich die Exfreundin meines Verlobten überfallen würde. Geh ihr nach, Cal. Versuche sie zu beruhigen. Sie braucht vor mir keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin glücklich verheiratet." Sie nickte. „Nun lauf schon. Sie ist hinausgegangen, auf die Terrasse."

„Danke für dein Verständnis, Lucia." Schon folgte er Catriona hinaus, durch die Terrassentür.

Hermione und Severus hatten das Ganze von der anderen Seite des Saals aus beobachtet.

„Das ist ja wohl echt das Letzte", empörte sich Hermione. „Wer ist denn dieses Weibsbild. Wahrscheinlich eine seiner Exfrauen." Sie machte Anstalten Catriona zu folgen.

„Hermione!" Severus hielt seine Frau am Arm fest. „Lass das die beiden untereinander ausmachen. Callum wird das schon klären!"

„Wie? Seit wann hast du denn Verständnis für Callum?", schnappte sie. „Liegt wohl daran, dass es eine Rothaarige ist! Deine ewige Schwäche!"

„Das ist mir zu albern, Hermione." Severus ließ ihren Arm los. „Wir können weiterreden, wenn du wieder bei Vernunft bist." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ sie stehen.

„Cat, jetzt bleib doch stehen", rief Callum seiner Verlobten hinterher. Rasch hatte er sie eingeholt und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest. „Cat, bitte… hör mir zu." Energisch dreht er sie zu sich um. „Soll das jetzt jedes Mal so gehen, wenn eine Frau, die in meine Vergangenheit gehört, auftaucht?"

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken", giftete sie. „Wie viele Male könnte es denn noch passieren?"

„Cat… ich bin dreißig Jahre alt. Was glaubst du, wie viele Frauen ich in den letzten… na sagen wir mal zwölf Jahren näher gekannt habe?", fragte er leicht genervt.

„Was weiß ich? Hundert?" Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das glaubst doch wohl selber nicht!", fragte er entgeistert.

„Und woher weiß ich überhaupt, dass es nur Frauen aus deiner Vergangenheit sind?", schnappte sie.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Behauptest du etwa, ich würde dich betrügen? Hab ich dir Anlass gegeben, dass zu vermuten?" Callum schüttelte sie leicht.

„Ja, hast du!", keifte sie.

„Wie bitte? Wann denn?" Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Sag mir, wann das gewesen sein soll!"

„Als du angeblich mit Cav in Newcastle warst. Du hast du tagelang nicht gemeldet, und als du dich dann endlich mal bei mir gemeldet hat, hattest du kaum Zeit zu sprechen und im Hintergrund habe ich Frauenlachen gehört." Sie schrie ihn fast an.

„Waaas? Glaubst du das wirklich?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie enttäuscht an. „Weißt du Cat, eigentlich ist es mir zu blöd, dir darauf zu antworten. Aber ich schiebe das ganze jetzt mal auf deine Eifersucht, die ich im Übrigen sogar verstehen kann. Ich hätte auch Probleme, auf jemanden aus deiner Vergangenheit zu treffen. Nur aus diesem Grund antworte ich dir. Ich war nicht angeblich, wie du sagst, in Newcastle. Du weißt doch wohl, dass Cav mich nie decken würde, sollte ich dir wehtun wollen. Wir hatten dort einen Einsatz, der streng geheim war. Keiner von uns durfte Kontakt nach Zuhause aufnehmen. Und wenn ich sage, keiner von uns, dann kannst du daran erkennen, dass wir mehrere Personen waren. Er gibt auch weibliche Auroren in unserer Gruppe und ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass du eine von ihnen gehört hast, denn als ich mit dir über das Kaminnetzwerk gesprochen habe, waren wir alle zusammen in einer Art Aufenthaltsraum. Und da wurde nun mal geredet und gelacht." Er sah sie ernst an. „Reicht dir das als Erklärung?"

Missmutig drehte sie sich zu Seite, weiterhin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Herrjeh… bei Merlin! Cat, nun benimm dich doch nicht so kindisch!", fuhr er sie gereizt an.

„Na, dann bin ich eben kindisch. Dann geh doch zu deiner EX-FREUNDIN", äffte sie seinen Tonfall nach.

„Ja, das werde ich auch vielleicht machen." Genervt drehte er sich um und ging zurück in den Ballsaal. Energischen Schrittes trat er auf Severus zu, der sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck mit Lucius Malfoy unterhielt. „Ich verlasse diesen Ball. Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Mister Malfoy." Und an Severus gewandt. „Tut mir leid, Mister Snape. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und verließ dann zügig den Ballsaal.

Hermione hatte Callum den Ballsaal betreten sehen und nahm dies als Anlass, hinaus in den Park zu gehen und ihre Tochter zu suchen.

Sie war im Moment einfach nur wütend. Wütend auf Severus, wütend auf Callum und wütend auf alle rothaarige Frauen auf dieser Welt.

Als sie dann auch noch Catriona weinend vorfand, nahm sie ihre Tochter tröstend in den Arm und begann sofort zu schimpfen. „Diese Männer!"

„Mum, bring mich nach Hause. Bitte, sofort Mum!", weinte die junge Hexe.

„Ja, natürlich Kätzchen. Ich muss nur deinem Vater Bescheid geben. Warte hier auf mich. Ich bringe auch unsere Umhänge mit", stimmte Hermione zu.

Hermione lief rasch wieder in den Ballsaal und sah sich suchend nach ihrem Mann um. Sie entdeckte Severus und Lucius, die in einer Ecke standen und jeder ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand hielten.

„Severus, ich werde mit Cat nach Hause apparieren. Kommst du mit, oder bleibst du noch hier? Lucius, tut mir leid, es war so ein schöner Abend, zumindest bis jetzt." Sie streckte sich um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Grüße bitte Narcissa von mir. Ich melde mich in den nächsten Tagen bei euch."

Schon war sie wieder auf dem Weg hinaus in den Park.

Severus sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, während Lucius leise lachte. „Mein Freund, ich möchte im Moment nicht mit dir tauschen", sagte er ironisch.

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht, glaube es mir, Lucius!"

Einige Zeit später waren sie zuhause in ihrer Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Catriona saß auf dem Sofa in ihrem Zimmer, das natürlich immer für sie bereit stand, und weinte bittere Tränen. Längst hatte sie Hermione alles erzählt. Die saß neben ihrer Tochter und hielt sie im Arm.

„Ach mein Kätzchen! Meinst du nicht, dass wird wieder. Schlaf doch erst mal eine Nacht darüber, dann sieht die Welt schon anders aus", versuchte sie Cat zu trösten.

Die konnte vor lauter schluchzen nicht sprechen.

„Überleg doch mal. Callum ist doch schließlich kein Teenager mehr. Natürlich hat er eine Vergangenheit." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Dein Vater und ich haben es beobachtet. Ich meine, als diese rothaarige Person auf euch zukam. Zuerst war ich auch wütend auf deinen Callum. Aber inzwischen sehe ich ein, dass ich da wohl überreagiert habe. Und du solltest auch mal darüber nachdenken, ob deine Reaktion gerechtfertigt ist, Cat. Du liebst ihn doch, oder etwa nicht, meine Kleine?"

Damit ließ Hermione ihre Tochter allein und ging hinüber ins ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Severus lag bereits im Bett und las in einem Buch. Sie verschwand kurz ihm Bad um sich umzuziehen und kroch dann zu ihm ins Bett. Im Schneidersitz saß sie vor ihm und sah ihn abwartend an. Severus blickte über seine Lesebrille und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hat sie sich wieder beruhigt?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll doch erst noch mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, ob diese Beziehung überhaupt das Wahre für sie ist." Hermione nahm Severus das Buch weg und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Dann nahm sie ihm die Brille ab und legte sie auf das Buch.

Severus sah sie fragend an. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und spielte mit seinen Fingern. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so albern reagiert habe. Die rothaarigen Frauen sind nicht deine Schwachstelle, sondern meine. Ich gebe zu, dass ich immer noch unglaublich eifersüchtig bin. Und das werde ich auch wohl immer bleiben. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, nicht mehr so… so albern zu reagieren."

Er zog sie an sich. „Na komm schon her, du Nervenzwerg." Und dann wurde lange Zeit in diesem Schlafzimmer nicht mehr gesprochen.

Severus sah auf, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. „Ich will nicht gestört werden!", rief er in der Hoffnung, seinen Besucher zu verscheuchen. Doch es klopfte nochmal. Genervt aufseufzend rief er den Störenfried herein, allerdings staunte er nicht schlecht, als die Tür sich öffnete und der _Troll_ hereintrat.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Mister Snape. Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte er.

Severus nickte und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Abwartend lehnte er sich zurück.

„Sir, ich würde gerne von Ihnen hören, wo Catriona ist? Seit vier Tagen ist sie nun weg. Ich habe es schon oben in der Wohnung versucht. Da ist sie scheinbar nicht. Ihre Frau will mir nicht sagen, wo Catriona ist. Sie sagt mir, Cat will nicht, dass sie mir was sagt. Bitte helfen Sie mir weiter."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Wenn Catriona es nicht möchte?", entgegnete Severus.

„Weil ich sonst noch verrückt werde. Bitte Sir. Ich vermisse sie unsagbar. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne sie sein. Ich liebe sie. Liebe sie mit allem was ich bin, mit meinem Herzen und mit meiner Seele. Sie ist mein Gegenstück." Callum sah Severus fest in die Augen, obwohl ihm das eine Menge Mut abverlangte.

Der betrachtete den Burschen vor sich. Sah die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick. Und er glaubte ihm. Der _Troll _schien seine Tochter wirklich zu lieben.

„Sind sie sich da sicher? Bedenken Sie dabei, dass Catriona noch sehr jung ist. Das sie scheinbar noch sehr unsicher ist, was diese Beziehung angeht."

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen ausführlich über mich und Catriona nachgedacht und ich denke, dass eine Hochzeit im Mai doch wohl etwas verfrüht ist. Vielleicht sollten wir das noch mal besprechen. Wir können doch noch warten. Vielleicht braucht sie einfach noch etwas Bedenkzeit?" Der _Troll_ setzte sich gerade auf. „Aber ich möchte mit ihr zusammen sein. Ich brauche sie und will sie wieder an meiner Seite haben. Bitte Sir."

Severus nickte. „Gut, ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Sie ist in unserem Haus in Cornwall." Er sah ernst auf. „Aber eines verspreche ich Ihnen, Callum McGonagall. Tun Sie meiner Tochter weh, werden Sie das bis an Ihr Lebensende bereuen. Das sollten Sie berücksichtigen, wenn Sie sich auf den Weg nach Cornwall machen."

Catriona kam warm eingepackt von einem Spaziergang am Meer zurück. Ihr ging es gar nicht gut. Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Abend fühlte sie sich elend. Sie vermisste Callum! Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat.

Zurück im Haus ging sie in die Küche und machte sich eine heiße Schokolade. Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer kam sie an einem Spiegel vorbei und erschrak über ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Sie sah elend aus. Blass, mit dunklen Ringen unter den verheulten Augen.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie musste einen Entschluss fassen. Nachdenklich trank sie ihre Schokolade in kleinen Schlucken.

Sie vermisste Callum wahnsinnig, sie sehnte sich nach ihm. Nach seiner Wärme, nach dem Gefühl seiner Haut, der Geborgenheit, die er ihr vermittelte. Sie wollte wieder seine Stimme hören, sein Lachen und vor allem wollte sie wieder seine Küsse schmecken.

Entschlossen stellte sie die leere Tasse ab und drehte sich in Richtung Treppe. Als sie fast die Haustür erreicht hatte, hörte sie ein Klopfen. Ein Klopfen und Callums Stimme, die ihren Namen rief.

„Cat? Bist du da?" Dann war ein „Alohomora" zu hören und die Tür öffnete sich. Callum trat ein und sah sich ihr direkt gegenüber stehen.

Sie sahen sich an. Sekundenlang. Schweigend waren ihre Blicke ineinander versunken. Dann hob er seine Hand, streckte sie ihr entgegen und sagte nur ein Wort. „Komm!"

Sie starrte ihn nur an, ohne zu reagieren.

Und wieder nur „Komm!" Sein Blick wurde intensiver. „Bitte… Komm mit mir nach Hause." Er hielt ihr immer noch seine Hand hin. „Ich liebe dich."

Sie hob ihre Hand, griff zu und ließ sich mitziehen.

„Meine Sachen!", rief sie aus.

„Wir holen sie später! Jetzt will ich erst mal nach Hause. In unser Zuhause, Cat." Und sie ließ sich von ihm umfassen, legte selbst ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er apparierte mit ihr in ihr eigenes Heim. Glücklich und strahlend wiedervereint….

**ENDE**

Und für alle, die noch nicht genug haben von meiner Geschichte, folgt noch ein Epilog. Denn mal ganz ehrlich, wer möchte jetzt nicht noch bei der Hochzeit dabei sein?


	20. Chapter 20

So, hier ist das endgültig letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe meine Scheibereien haben euch gefallen und wir lesen uns irgendwann wieder.

Ich danke meinen Reviewern. Über eure lieben Kommentare habe ich mich sehr gefreut. Und natürlich danke ich auch all denjenigen, die meine Geschichte angeklickt und vielleicht auch gelesen haben. Ich hoffe, ihr fühltet euch unterhalten!

Achtung, es wird noch einmal kitschig, freut euch…

**Epilog**

_Drei Jahre später…. _

Nun war es soweit. Seine Tochter würde heute heiraten. Aufgeregt stand sie neben ihm und er spürte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie in seine Armbeuge.

„Oh Daddy", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin so nervös! Was, wenn ich was falsch mache, wenn ich vor lauter Aufregung nichts sagen kann? Und was, wenn Callum gar nicht erschienen ist? Wenn er mich jetzt doch nicht mehr will?"

Severus strich ihr beruhigend über die Hand. „Er ist da, Kätzchen. Natürlich ist er da. Er liebt dich doch. Wenn er dich nicht mehr wollte, wäre er in den letzten drei Jahren verschwunden. Und du glaubst doch nicht, dass er sich mit dem Vater und dem Patenonkel der Braut anlegen will."

Catriona lachte nervös. „Oh je, der arme Callum. Seit drei Jahren steht er im Ministerium unter ständiger Beobachtung von Harry. Mich wundert es, dass er das alles so gelassen in Kauf nimmt." Sie bewegte ich von einem Bein aufs andere. „Seit Harry von ihm weiß, kommt er immer wieder mal überraschend in Callums Büro geschneit, setzt sich in den Stuhl vor Cals Schreibtisch und spielt so wie nebenbei mit seinem Zauberstab rum. Eigentlich wundert es mich, dass Cal noch nicht getürmt ist." Severus traf ein strafender Blick, den er aber absolut unschuldig erwiderte. „Und du bist auch nicht besser, Dad. Deine harmlosen Gespräche mit ihm, in denen du immer irgendwelche merkwürdigen Flüche erwähnst, über die du irgendwo gelesen hast, haben wir schon lange durchschaut."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Tochter", brummte er erstaunt.

„Wer´s glaubt…", murmelte sie und stellte sich dann gerade hin, denn es ertönte das Hochzeitslied.

Langsam gingen sie los, betraten die Kirche und Severus führte sie an den Gästen vorbei in Richtung Altar. Der Geistliche, der die beiden trauen sollte, war zwar ein Muggel, aber er war mit einer Hexe verheiratet, deshalb war ihm der Anblick von Hexen und Zauberern nicht fremd.

Vorne am Altar wartete Callum. Man sah ihm schon von weitem an, dass er mindestens so nervös war wie seine zukünftige Ehefrau.

Severus schritt ruhigen Schrittes mit seiner Tochter den Gang entlang, blieb dort mit ihr stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. Schweigend beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie Callum in dessen geöffnete. Dabei sah er seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn intensiv an. Dieser nickte leicht. Er hatte den Hinweis verstanden.

Knapp eine Stunde später hatte sich die ganze Gesellschaft nach Cornwall begeben. Die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten fanden in ihrem Haus in Cornwall statt. Die Türen des Wintergartens standen sperrangelweit auf und im Garten waren mehrere Pavillons und jede Menge Tische aufgebaut. Die Trauung selbst hatte in der kleinen Kirche im Nachbarort stattgefunden, denn es war Catrionas Wunsch gewesen, in einem klassischen Brautkleid, eine klassische Hochzeit zu haben.

Severus hatte sich ein wenig von der Hochzeitsgesellschaft zurückgezogen und sich auf einem Stuhl etwas abseits des Trubels niedergelassen. Es war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Hermione war damals eine so andere Braut gewesen, als ihre Tochter es heute war. Während Catriona eine moderne junge Braut war, die eine konservative Hochzeit gewollt hatte, hatten sie sich damals für das genaue Gegenteil entschieden.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sich und Hermione voreinander stehen. Sie trug ein einfaches weißes Kleid, das bis zum Boden ging. Es war über und über mit Sternen bestickt und ließ sie wunderbar erstrahlen. Ihr langes Haar trug sie offen, es fiel ihr in Locken über den Rücken und sie hatte sich weiße Margeriten hinein gesteckt.

_Sie war wunderschön…_

Albus hatte sie getraut, Ginevra Weasley war Hermiones Trauzeugin und Lucius sein Trauzeuge gewesen.

Sie hatten sich damals entschlossen, eine magische Ehe einzugehen und bevor sie gemeinsam den magischen Schwur sprechen würden, sprachen Braut und Bräutigam den Liebesschwur, den sie jeweils selbst erstellt hatten.

Severus hatte damals sehr lange über seine Worte nachdenken müssen. Selbst heute, nach über siebzehn Jahren konnte er sich noch an jedes einzelne Wort, das er gesprochen hatte, erinnern. Er schloss die Augen und wiederholte die Worte in Gedanken:

„_Geliebte Hermione… _

_dir schwöre ich Treue für den Rest meines Lebens.__  
>Du betörst mich mit deiner Weiblichkeit und Deiner Liebe,<em>

_deine Leidenschaft raubt mir den Verstand, _

_Dich vermisst mein Herz__ i__n jeder Stunde in der du nicht bei mir bist._

_Es dreht sich alles nur um dich.__  
>Meine Liebe will ich Dir geben,<em>_  
>dich treu umsorgen mein ganzes Leben!<em>

_Ich liebe dich, Hermione"_

Seine Stimme hatte ganz leicht gezittert, als er diese Worte sprach und er hatte sich nicht dafür geschämt, denn seine Worte waren die Wahrheit. Und als Hermione ihre Worte sprach, waren ihr dabei Tränen die Wangen hinunter gelaufen und auch er musste bei ihrer Liebeserklärung um seine Fassung kämpfen. Ihre Worte hatten sich fest in sein Herz eingebrannt und er flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin:

„_Mein Geliebter…._

_deine Hände sanft und weich, streicheln mich, betörend leicht.  
>Ich schaue dir in die Augen, verfange mich in deinem Blick und <em>

_weiß, bei dir habe ich mein Zuhause gefunden._

_Wenn du bei mir bist...__  
><em>_...bleibt die Zeit stehen!_

_...steht mein Herz in Flammen!_

_...geht es mir einfach gut!__  
><em>_...schenkst du mir Wärme!__  
><em>_...gibst du mir deine Liebe!_

_...genieße ich es, deine warmen, sanften Lippen__küssen__zu dürfen!__  
><em>_...will ich dich nie mehr loslassen_

_Ich liebe dich, Severus"_

Während er den letzten Satz ganz leise flüsterte, spürte er, dass sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn legten und Hermione sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Sie berührte mit ihrer Wange die seine und wisperte mit ihm zusammen den magischen Bund, den sie damals zusammen aufgesagt hatten:

„_Ich nehme Dich an meine Hand, __  
><em>_Wir laufen durch Raum und durch die Zeit,_

_Die Liebe ist unsere Quelle, die niemals versiegen wird._

_Der Grund, auf dem wir unser unbegrenztes Glück erbauen  
>und unsere Leben für eine Ewigkeit aufbewahren.<br>Du bist für mich mein Lebensinhalt._

_Liebe halt ich fest und Treue schwöre ich dir,  
>bis ich dich einst durch den Tod verliere!"<em>

Sie hatten sich tief in die Augen gesehen, während sie fühlten, wie Magie durch ihre Körper rauschte. Um sie herum schwirrte die Luft und es schien, als würde die ganze Welt den Atem anhalten, als sie gleichzeitig die letzten, entscheidenden Worte flüsterten „In amore aeterno et fide" – den magischen Schwur.

Dann waren sie umgeben von einem Wirbel aus Magie, der sie mehrere Male umkreiste und dann über sie hinausschoss und einen Moment lang wie ein Dach beschützend über ihnen schwebte.

Mit einem infernalischen Rauschen verlor sich der magische Wind und es wurde ruhig um sie herum.

Severus nahm Hermiones Gesicht in seine Hände und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Sie waren Mann und Frau. Es war wahr geworden. Auf immer und ewig wahr geworden.

Hermione lachte glücklich auf und schmiegte sich einen Moment lang an Severus, _ihren__Mann_. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und strahlten.

Neben ihnen ertönte ein Räuspern. „Lass einen alten Mann auch mal die Braut küssen, mein Junge." Albus Stimme zitterte ein wenig vor Rührung und Severus störte es diesmal sogar nicht, dass der alte Kauz ihn wieder „mein Junge" genannt hatte.

Hermione lachte und wandte sich dem Mann zu, der sie getraut hatte. Der hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet, um sie an seine Brust zu ziehen. Neben ihm stand Minerva, die sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

„Mummy, Daddy…" Morags Stimme riss Hermione und Severus aus ihren Erinnerungen. „Was macht ihr da?"

Hermione gab Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste dann ihre Arme von seinem Hals.

„Nun, kleine Hexe. Deine Mum und ich haben uns an unsere eigene Hochzeit erinnert", erwiderte Severus und legte einen Arm um seine jüngste Tochter, die sich jetzt an seine Seite schmiegte.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht an eure Hochzeit erinnern, Daddy. War ich auch dabei?" Morag sah ihn fragend an.

Hermione lachte und antwortete an Severus Stelle.

„Nein, du kleiner Floh. Du warst nicht dabei. Damals warst du noch nicht geboren."

„Nein? Und Rio, war der schon auf der Welt?"

„Ja, Rio war damals schon auf der Welt, aber er war noch ein Baby. Und Cat war natürlich dabei; sie war noch ein kleines Mädchen. Dein Dad und ich haben dich erst nachdem wir geheiratet haben bekommen", erklärte Hermione.

Als Catriona ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte sie kurz nach Riordans Geburt wissen wollen, woher die Babys kamen. Severus erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie verlegen er damals gewesen war. Und wie hilflos. Hermione hatte ein Buch aus dem Ärmel gezaubert, das für die Aufklärung von Kindern geeignet war. Als sie dann damals älter wurde, hatte er die weitere Aufklärung Catrionas weitestgehend Hermione überlassen und man sah ja, was dabei rausgekommen war.

Ein Schwiegersohn aus dem Hause McGonagall, ein Auror, ein Tunichtgut. Er hätte sich so sehr diesen jungen Duncan Hunicutt für Catriona gewünscht, doch was hatte er schon zu sagen. Seine Frauen hörten sowieso nicht auf ihn.

Allerdings war Severus auf die nun folgende Frage nicht vorbereitet. „Rio hat gesagt, er hätte Cat und Callum Sex machen gesehen?"

„Wie bitte?" Severus dachte einen Moment lang, er hätte sich verhört. Hermione gab nur einen erstickten Laut von sich.

„Rio hat vorhin zu Jolanthe Weasley gesagt, dass Cat und Cal zusammen geduscht haben und er aus Versehen ins Badezimmer gekommen ist und die beiden dabei gesehen hat", erklärte das Mädchen bereitwillig. „Und er hat gesagt, sie hätten Sex gehabt. Wie sieht das denn aus, Dad. Erklärst du mir das, wenn wir wieder allein sind? Jetzt habe ich keine Zeit." Schon hüpfte sie wieder davon

„Was…? Hast du das gehört, Hermione? Ich… ich bin sprachlos!" Severus sah Hermione fassungslos an.

„Das war nicht zu überhören… jetzt bin sogar ich mal geschockt." Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Rio seiner kleinen Freundin noch so erzählt hat. Severus… du musst unbedingt mit deinem Sohn reden. Ich möchte keine unliebsamen Überraschungen erleben."

„Das werde ich auf jeden Fall tun. Was mich aber am meisten schockiert ist, dass unsere Tochter und dieser, dieser Taugenichts, den sie mir als Schwiegersohn aufgezwungen hat, Sex in unserem Haus hatten. Womöglich noch in unserem Badezimmer", schnarrte Severus. „Und das sie dann noch so dumm sind, die Tür nicht richtig zu verriegeln. Das ist alles sein Einfluss!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist für mich auch ein komischer Gedanke, aber immerhin sind die beiden ja alt genug und ich erinnere dich daran, wie oft wir schon in der Situation waren, fast von einem der Kinder erwischt zu werden."

„Ja, aber es ist nicht passiert. Außerdem sind das unser Haus und unsere Wohnung. Da dürfen wir so viel Sex haben, wie wir wollen. Aber ich werde mit Riordan reden, es soll darauf achten, ob seine kleine Schwester in der Nähe ist, wenn er über solche Sachen spricht."

„Meinst du, Rio hat auch schon seine ersten Erfahrungen gemacht, Severus?", fragte sie.

Der lachte leise. „Hermione, der Junge ist jetzt achtzehn Jahre alt. Was glaubst du?"

„Weißt du was genaueres? Hat er mit dir darüber gesprochen?" Hermione sah ihren Mann fassungslos an.

„Ja, hat er!", antwortete er.

„Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

„Hermione", jetzt lachte Severus. „Mir kommt dieses Gespräch bekannt vor. Kann es sein, dass wir es vor ein paar Jahren schon mal geführt haben? Damals ging es aber um ein anderes unserer Kinder und der Fragesteller warst nicht du!"

Hermione musste auch schmunzeln. „Oh je! Da hast du recht." Sie sah hinüber zu ihrem Sohn. „Mein Kleiner… ich kann es nicht glauben."

Mitten in der größten Menschenansammlung entdeckte Severus seinen Sohn. Riordan war inzwischen 18 Jahre alt und verbrachte sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Gerade lachte er über irgendetwas, dass ihm sein bester Freund Damion Malfoy erzählt hatte.

Der junge Malfoy war der jüngste Sohn von Draco und Astoria und die beiden Jungen kannten sich quasi seit ihrer Geburt. Während Damion das Ebenbild seines Vaters war, blond und blauäugig, kam Riordan mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und den dunklen Augen nach Severus. Beide waren sie groß und schlank und im gleichen Jahrgang in Slytherin.

Heute trugen sie beide schwarze Hosen, aber während Damion ein blaues Hemd anhatte, trug Riordan ein grünes. Beide junge Männer sahen wirklich attraktiv aus und es war kein Wunder, dass sie von einer Schar junger Mädchen umgeben waren.

Severus musste schmunzeln, als er seinen Sohn beim flirten beobachtete. Immer noch konnte er es nicht fassen, dass er so einen prachtvollen Sohn hatte, der wirklich ausgesprochen attraktiv war und ein einnehmendes Wesen hatte. Da hatten sich dann seiner Meinung nach Hermiones Gene durchgesetzt.

Riordan nahm jetzt eines der Mädchen bei der Hand und führte sie in Richtung Buffet.

Er hoffte nur, dass Hermione es nicht mitbekam, denn dieses weibliche Wesen hatte lange, rote Haare. Und er hoffte für sich, dass es keine Weasley war. Denn das wäre die zweitschlimmste Variante nach Potter. Allerdings war der ja inzwischen mit Ginevra verheiratet. Es hatte ja lange genug gedauert, bis die beiden endlich mal diesen Schritt gewagt hatten. Inzwischen hatten sie eine kleine Tochter namens Lily.

Doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte, betrug der Altersunterschied zwischen Riordan und Potters Tochter nur sechszehn Jahre, wohingegen ihn und Hermione immerhin achtzehn Jahre trennten. Der Gedanke machte ihm fast ein wenig Angst. Er runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht sollte er diese Liebe schon im Keim ersticken.

Er zuckte zusammen, als eine Stimme neben ihm erklang „Severus, du alte Schlange. Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Whiskey?"

Severus kniff seine Augen zusammen und drehte sich langsam zu der Sprecherin um. „Sieh an, die Oberlöwin höchstpersönlich."

Die schlug ihm respektlos mit der Hand auf den Arm. „Nun schau mich nicht so grimmig an", lachte sie. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie eine Flasche und drei Gläser erscheinen. Sie reichte jeweils Hermione und Severus eines und schenkte dann jedem einen Whiskey ein.

„Auf das Wohl unserer Familien", sagte sie, während sie ihr Glas anhob.

„Auf das Wohl unserer Familien", stimmte Hermione zu, während Severus nur zustimmend brummte.

Minerva lachte. „Ach, mein lieber Severus. Was freue ich mich, dass wir jetzt miteinander verwandt sind." Sie beugte sich etwas vor und tätschelte seine Hand. „Es wäre schön, wenn du dich ein wenig mehr mit deinem Schwiegersohn anfreunden würdest. Schließlich wirst du ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr los. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich in deiner Nähe unwohl fühlt. Außerdem würde das sicher Cat traurig machen."

Severus schwieg dazu, weil er bemerkte, dass Catriona und der _Troll_,… ähm… Callum auf sie zu schlenderten.

„Mum, Dad, warum sitzt ihr hier so abseits mit Minerva?", wollte die frischgetraute Braut wissen.

„Nun, deine Mutter und ich haben ein wenig in Erinnerungen geschwelgt und uns an unsere eigene Hochzeit erinnert. Minerva hat sich uns aufgedrängt!", erwiderte Severus.

„Also wirklich, Severus", empörte sich Hermione, während Minerva nur lachte.

„Oh ja. Obwohl ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, erinnere ich mich gut an eure Hochzeit. Es war so eine schöne Zeremonie." Sie wandte sich Callum zu. „Mum und Dad haben damals eine magische Eheschließung gewählt. Es war wundervoll."

„Nun, ich hatte dir doch auch eine magische Eheschließung vorgeschlagen, Cat", entgegnete er. „Du wolltest doch nicht."

„Ich weiß, Cal. Aber ich fühle mich noch zu jung für so eine endgültige Entscheidung, Schatz. Das habe ich dir damals doch erklärt und du hast gesagt, du verstehst mich."

„Das tue ich ja auch, meine Süße. Den magischen Schwur können wir immer noch mal durchführen. Wenn du dafür bereit bist." Cal beugte sich vor und gab seiner jungen Frau einen Kuss.

Hermione sah Severus tadelnd an, als dieser daraufhin ein trockenes Husten von sich gab.

Er räusperte sich. „Nun, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir zu den Gästen zurückkehren und ihr beide den Hochzeitstanz eröffnet? Macht man das nicht traditionell so?", fragte er, um seinen guten Willen zu zeigen.

Sein Schwiegersohn strahlte ihn an. „Ja, Sir!"

Severus räusperte sich nochmal. „In Anbetracht der Umstände denke ich, du solltest mich nicht mit Sir ansprechen, sondern… ähm… Severus sagen." Was ihm noch einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Frau einbrachte.

„Gerne, Severus! Darauf sollten wir einen trinken! Tante Minnie, schenk uns doch noch einen Whiskey ein." Cal nahm Catriona bei der Hand und gemeinsam stießen sie an.

„Auf euch und auf das ihr immer Glücklich seid", sagte Severus und erntete dafür erstaunte Blicke von allen. Er sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen alle an und führte dann sein Glas an die Lippen. Alle taten es ihm nach.

„So", sagte Catriona dann. „Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich den Tanz eröffnen, Callum." Sie zog ihn mit sich mit. Minerva folgte dem Paar, nachdem sie Severus noch zugezwinkert hatte. Der fletschte die Zähne, was die alte Hexe grinsen ließ.

Hermione hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in Richtung Haus.

Severus bemerkte natürlich, dass Hermione ihn die ganze Zeit von der Seite ansah.

„Was?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Du weißt es genau, Severus. Du kannst ruhig ein wenig freundlicher sein und Callum nicht wie einen deiner Exschüler behandeln."

„Ja, ich weiß Hermione. Aber du kennst mich, ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut." Er blieb stehen, um mit Hermione zusammen Catriona und Callum zu beobachten, die gemeinsam auf der Tanzfläche tanzten.

Severus nahm seine Frau in den Arm und begann mit ihr zu der Musik zu tanzen. Mehr und mehr Paare schlossen sich an und bald war die Tanzfläche voll. Irgendwann merkte Hermione, dass Cat zu Severus schaute.

„Geh hin, tanz mit ihr, Severus! Sie wartet drauf!", flüsterte Hermione.

Er nickte und tanzte dann wortlos in die Nähe des Brautpaares. Vor ihnen blieb er stehen und bat dann leise „Darf ich um einen Tanz mit meiner wunderschönen Tochter bitten, Schwiegersohn?"

Callum nickte ernst und überließ Cat ihrem Vater. Er selbst tanzte mit Hermione davon.

Severus zog seine kleine Hexe an sich. „Ach, Dad!", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich bin so glücklich, habe aber gleichzeitig so viel Angst." Ihre Augen schimmerten Tränenfeucht.

Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich verstehe dich, mein Kätzchen. Mir ist es damals, als deine Mutter und ich geheiratet haben auch nicht anders ergangen. Du schaffst das schon."

„Und was ist, wenn Callum doch nicht der richtige ist?"

„Das kann man nie vorher wissen. Aber man muss daran arbeiten. Ihr kriegt das schon in den Griff, meine Kleine", erwiderte Severus.

„Du magst Callum immer noch nicht, stimmt´s Dad?", murmelte sie.

Severus lachte leise. „Ich mag grundsätzlich niemanden, der sich an meine Töchter heranmacht."

„Du hättest dir lieber einen anderen Schwiegersohn gewünscht, nicht wahr? Duncan, zum Beispiel."

„Ja, der junge Duncan Hunicutt wäre meine erste Wahl gewesen." Er seufzte. „Aber danach geht es ja nicht, Kleine. Du musst ja mit deinem Ehemann zusammenleben. Und wenn du dir Callum McGonagall ausgesucht hast, dann werde ich das natürlich akzeptieren und dir wünschen, dass du glücklich mit ihm wirst, mein Kätzchen."

„Versprichst du mir eins Dad?", forderte Catriona.

Severus sah sie skeptisch an. „Was?"

„Versprich mir, dass du ihn nicht jedes Mal, wenn du ihn siehst, mit deinem berühmten „Professor Snape Blick" beglückst und ihn nicht allzu oft trietzt, wenn ihr euch trefft?"

Severus blieb einen Moment stehen und sah auf seine Tochter hinunter.

„Das verspreche ich dir, Kätzchen." Er beugte sich etwas hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das verspreche ich dir."

Dann tanzten sie weiter… und Severus nahm sich fest vor, sich an dieses Versprechen zu halten.

**Ende**


End file.
